Diary of a Hunter
by Winchestergirl5
Summary: Before Dean Winchester became the notorious womanizer we all know and love, he had a first love. He was her secret crush that'd never happen, and she was his everything. So why'd he leave? Takes place in high school 1995. Dean/OC
1. Dear Diary

"_Hey Mom, where's your old guitar?" Victoria asked. _

_"It's in the attic, why?" I asked back, curiously.  
><em>

"_Oh, well I was wondering if Haley and I could use it. Haley wants me to teach her and it'd be helpful if we could have two," Haley replied.  
><em>

"_Sure, go ahead and look," I replied. _

_I returned to the papers I was grading as the two teenage girls scurried upstairs. I heard a loud clang and knew that they were well into the attic now. Oh goodness…_

_Haley and Victoria easily found the guitar but Victoria was fascinated with all the stuff that was locked away in the attic. There were things ranging from her parents' high and college days to her own baby days. Even some of her older brother's stuff had already made it up to the attic. Victoria and Haley were searching through the boxes, just looking for something interesting. They wanted something to entertain themselves with. Haley and Victoria were cousins. _

_"Hey what's this?" Haley asked, finding another box and opening it carefully.  
><em>

"_Oh my God, are you serious? You found my mom and dad's old hunting equipment," Victoria exclaimed.  
><em>

"_This is so cool. Man, I wish I parents would let us hunt, not that there's much to hunt anymore," Haley said.  
><em>

"_Then again that's a good thing," Victoria chuckled.  
><em>

"_I second that. Dad and Mom had like, no lives," Haley replied. _

_"You know, our dads barely even had to a real junior year. Like, there wasn't that whole pressure for college and stuff. They were usually on the road with Grandpa," Victoria said. _

_"Yeah, Dad told me about that. That's kind of crazy. Then again, junior year would probably be a lot less hectic," Haley said.  
><em>

"_Agreed," Victoria chuckled. _

_"Look at this," Haley said, kneeling next to another hunting box. She pulled out black composition book. The box had quite a couple of composition books in it, actually. _

_"What is it?" Victoria asked, rushing over to see what her cousin had found. This attic was getting even more interesting by the second.  
><em>

"_There are these composition notebooks. I think… I think they're diaries," Haley replied, aimlessly flipping through them. _

_"For who?" Victoria asked._

"_I think they were your mom's," Haley replied. There was a silence where the two girls were trying to decide what exactly they wanted to do with the diaries. At that moment, the two girls turned to each other and said, "Let's read them!"_

_"Here, I think this one is the first," Haley said. _

_"Oh wait, maybe you should read them aloud. You'll be proof reader because I really don't want to know any… details about… stuff," Victoria said. _

_"You think there's sex in it?" Haley asked, curiously. _

_"Well, they made me and my brothers, didn't they?" Victoria teased. _

_"Okay fine," Haley said chuckling, taking the composition notebook and turning it to the first page. The two girls sat down on top of a couple of boxes lined up next to each other and began to read. _

_"May 30, 1995. Dear Diary…" Haley began to read. _

It was around ten thirty at night and I only had an hour and half until my birthday was over. I was upstairs in my room reading. The window was open and I was just enjoying the breeze. I had to admit, I was a little disappointed that my dad hadn't showed up. He had said that he would but he'd left me a brief message on the home phone's answering machine. I had listened to it a couple of times now but Bobby was right. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I finished reading my book and then put it down by my bedside. I had finals all this week and then I was out of school. I pulled my shoulder length, dark black hair up into a sloppy bun and sighed.

I went downstairs to get a glass of water and as I went down the stairs, I heard the sound of voices and footsteps. Could it be my Dad? But there was more than one voice and none of them sounded like my dad. I filled my glass up from the tap water and started to go back upstairs when Bobby called to me.

"Meredith, I don't know why you'd want this on your birthday but they showed up anyways," Bobby said. I peered around the corner only to see Dean, Sam, and John Winchester standing in the door way of our house. A wide grin spread across my face.

"What're you guys doing here?" I exclaimed, happily. I moved quickly toward the three men giving John a hug first.

"Well we decided to stay for the summer and go on cases when we needed to. The boys are going to start school this year. I'll of course have to pull them out of it every now and then but they insisted," John replied, hugging me back.

I then moved to Sam.

"Well, Sammy insisted," Dean grumbled. Sam rolled his eyes at the pet nickname.

"Hey, Sam," I smiled, giving him a hug. He was cute and twelve. He was so adorable.

"Oh please Dean, I know you love school," I teased, hugging him.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," he replied, sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue back out at me. Bobby rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"So come in. Make yourself at home. Meredith needs to go to bed soon but she can talk to you for a while," Bobby said.

"What you've got a bed time now, smalls?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes, "NO. I have sophomore year exams tomorrow. I just need to get some sleep so that I can pass."

"Gotcha," Dean replied.

"Oh exams in what?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Nerd," Dean coughed. I shot Dean a glare and he just shrugged. Ugh, why did even the most annoying things about him have to make me fall for him? Why was he so irresistible?

"Well I have my Chemistry exam and English exam tomorrow. You can help me study for English if you want to," I suggested.

"Sure," Sam replied, his eyes lighting up.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Damn, I'm going to have to start that whole school thing when junior starts up, huh?"

"Yeah, but you'll be with me," I replied, fake-sweetly.

"Jesus Christ," Dean groaned, teasingly.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, hitting him playfully. Bobby and John had gone into the kitchen and now it was just Sam, Dean, and I.

"You know, I'm going to go up to one of the spare rooms and just get some sleep," Sam started.

"Oh okay," I replied.

"Night, Sammy," Dean said back.

"Why do you still call him that?" I asked, curiously.

"Same reason I still call you smalls," he replied, shrugging.

I raised an eyebrow, "And that reason is?"

"I'm used to it and the nickname is representational. You're short and he's…. well he's Sammy. He's still my little kid brother," Dean replied.

"Ah," I replied. "You know, one day he's going to grow up, Dean Winchester."

"Yeah and I'll still call him Sammy," Dean answered.

I chuckled. Typical Dean.

"So I hear today's your birthday," Dean said.

"Oh yeah," I said back. I had completely forgotten my disappointment in my father.

"Happy birthday, Mer," Dean said.

"Thanks," I smiled, blushing a little. It was embarrassing to admit but Dean's boyish charm had always worked on me. We had been good friends ever since I had met him when we were seven and I had come to Bobby's but I'd also had a crush on him since then. I never said anything though because… well it was stupid.

"So are you going to show me the ropes on this whole school thing or what?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry, I've got your back," I replied, chuckling. "Hey, I never got to give you a good hug. Come here."

Dean pulled me into his arms and I hugged him back. We sat in that tight embrace for a good while. I then pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes which was an intimidating thing for me.

"I know this is kind of weird for me to say but, I've missed you, Winchester. Is that weird?" I asked, giggling a little.

"No, I've missed you too, Summers," he replied.

"So tell me about hunting. Bobby won't let me go out on any until my final exams are over," I sighed.

"You're so deprived babe," he teased.

"Shut up, don't rub it in. And don't call me babe!" I exclaimed.

LINE BREAK

The summer passed by and Dean was only here for the second half. I worked at The Falcon, a café nearby and Dean and I got back to being our normal, usual, flirtatious friends. It had been a hot summer and quick one. After the 4th of July, the Winchesters had taken off but now they were back for the first day of school.

I got into the Impala sleepily and sat there waiting for Dean to turn on the car.

"Morning," I mumbled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" he asked.

"Mhm," I replied, nestling closer to him. We were friends so I had an excuse but I still wanted nothing more for this to be real.

Dean chuckled, "Mer, as much as I'd love to have a touchy-feely moment with you, we've got to get going."

"Right," I mumbled, returning to my seat.

I glanced back at Sam, "You excited?"

"Kind of yeah," he said.

Dean and I dropped Sam at the middle school right next to the high school and then headed into our school. I always loved the first day of school. It was just exciting and everyone was refreshed and happy.

"You ready for this?" I asked Dean.

"Not at all. I just want back on the road," Dean replied.

"Hey, it'll be fun," I chimed in.

"You're too cute, smalls," Dean said, putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked into school together.

"Hey, man. How was the road trip?" Stephen's buddy asked, coming over to us. I felt as Dean's arm slipped from my shoulders and back to his side. Stephen was a guy I'd gone to school with for a while, and who Dean had just met this past summer.

"Awesome. How was your summer?" Dean asked back.

"It was alright," Dean shrugged.

"Dude, we are getting so much tail this year. I swear to you. I'll hook us up, don't worry. Oh hey, Meredith," Stephen said, nodding at me.

"Hey," I mumbled. Honestly, I couldn't stand Stephen. He was obnoxious but he was the school's golden boy and I knew that for Dean to be in with him meant he'd be in all the social events and I knew that's what Dean craved. It was weird. For a guy who claimed to be independent and different, I knew that sometimes all he wanted to do was fit in and I wasn't even quite sure he knew that yet.

Stephen looked me up and down, "Looks like summer did you well. Looks like every summer's been doing you well." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

Dean tensed up, "Yeah, I'll catch up with you later. Meredith, we should get our schedules."

"Okay," I said. As soon as we were alone I called Dean out on it. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"When Stephen was… well… you know, you got all weird and tense. I thought he was your friend," I replied.

"Nothing, I just don't like him talking you like that," Dean said, protectively.

"Alright, Dad," I teased.

"Watch it, smalls," he teased back.

The both of us chuckled and then walked towards the office to find our schedules. Dean's arm slipped around my shoulders once again and I felt happy.


	2. Library Talk

Dean and I entered the school library with Sam by our side. We had been a couple of weeks into the school year and already the academics were putting a strain on my life. It was junior year though so I wasn't surprised. I just had to remind myself of my goal: getting into a good college.

"How was your day?" I asked the both of them, casually, as I gazed at my planner in hopes that it would spark motivation.

"Good. I already have a creative writing assignment," Sam smiled, happily.

I chuckled, "Maybe you have a future in creative writing." I wanted to give the poor kid faith although I knew that he would probably be a hunter just like his parents.

"If it's up to my dad I'll become a hunter," Sam sighed. I searched the library for an empty table and found one almost immediately.

"And what's wrong with that?" Dean asked, defensively. I elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed. I glared at him and made a face at me.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have a stupid history paper due," Dean scowled, changing the subject. I looked over at Dean.

"Okay, Mr. Negative. Its two weeks into the school year. We've got to start doing work at some point," I replied, looking over at him. He sighed, unsatisfied. "Do you even do your homework?"

"Yeah, I just got caught up like last night," Dean replied,

"Jesus Christ," I sighed, rolling my eyes. He could be so irresponsible sometimes but hey, at least he had read the book.

"But Mr. Capulet actually thinks that we're going to write about that stupid film we watched in class? What was it… _The Great Gatsby_? Seriously there's nothing to write on that. This rich dude is in love with this married chick and then he gets shot. How does that even portray history?" Dean asked, sitting down. I put my book bag down next to the table and then sat down next to him.

"Ok first, there's a lot more to it. Second, you don't have to write it on that film. You can write it on any other historical film," I replied. I sighed. Sometimes Dean was just helpless when it came to school. These past few weeks had been interesting. I'd been working my ass off and he'd been… slacking off.

"I'll help you out if you want me to. Just go ahead and get some books on the time period and I'll walk you through essay writing. You have to look at it different though. Sure, it was a fictional movie but it was based off of the book which was written in the time period. You have to criticize how the movie portrayed the time period. Was it accurate or not?" I offered. I could see Sam snickering out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my God, Mer, you're the best. Now I just need to learn about the 30's…" he sighed.

"It was set in the 20's you dumbass!" I teased, rolling my eyes playfully.

He chuckled, "I knew that. I was just testing you." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him, chuckling a little.

"Uh huh. Sure," I replied, unconvinced. I sat there waiting for him to get up and get books but instead he just looked at me. "What?"

"Um, we have another problem. I lost my library card," Dean explained.

"Already?" I asked.

"I don't read! I figured I didn't really need it anyways. Can you check books out for me?" Dean asked giving me his best puppy dog pout.

I sighed, "Fine, but just so you know, that works for Sammy so much better," I replied. "Go ahead and look for some. I'm just going to start an outline for my paper."

"What're you writing yours on?"

"Okay," Dean said, getting up and searching the library.

"He's a character, huh?" I asked, as Dean left.

"If you could call him that, then yes," Sam answered.

I chuckled, "You know, he's a good guy, your brother. He means well he just... well you know him. He kind of sucks at the whole emotional vulnerable thing, even if it is asking for a favor."

"Yeah, but that's why we love him right?" Sam asked.

I nodded and then returned to my homework. Dean returned after ten or so minutes with a big pile of books. "So I don't actually think I'll use all of these but will you check them out for me anyways?"

"Yeah, I'll be back," I said, taking the stack of books with me to the front of the library.

I groaned the minute I was away from them. Dean Winchester could be so dumb sometimes – make that all the time. But I had this weird complex and all I wanted was to help him. I just didn't want to be that girl that does everything for him for him to then go turn around and date the popular girl. I was just the girl-next-door. I was just the friend. But sometimes it felt like more than that between me and Dean. I had been thinking about this and reminded myself that it was probably just a good idea to stop. If something happened between me and Dean, then okay, but if it didn't, I wasn't going to let me emotions control me. I needed to stop thinking about it though and just focus on my school work for now. That would probably be the sanest option at the moment.

**~3rd Person POV~**

Just then, Stephen slid into the seat across from Dean, right next to Sam.

"What up, man? Working on your history paper? Ugh, I hate that class," Stephen whined, settling into the environment. Sam rolled his eyes. He hated Stephen. He thought he was the most obnoxious out of all of Dean's obnoxious, douche-y football player friends.

"Yeah, not cool," Dean muttered. Sam rolled his eyes. It was as if Dean had put on this other facade that was even more careless as usual. Sam hated how hard Dean tried to fit in.

"You trying out for the football team?" Stephen asked, rather loudly.

"Yeah. I'm probably not leaving any time soon so I guess I'll try out," Dean replied, shrugging a little.

"Awesome! We could really use you," Stephen said. "Kid got benched. He was suspended. His parents busted him for drinking. Sucks, right? But we're looking for a replacement quick."

"Yeah, that does suck. When are tryouts?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow," Stephen replied.

"Okay cool," Dean said. Sam chuckled at the thought of his brother on a football team. Both older boys looked over at Sam.

"Oh uh, this book, it's funny," Sam said trying to find an excuse as he noticed the glares from his brother and Stephen.

"Right," Dean muttered.

"Dude, you must be so bummed about being back here. I mean, dude, you were probably getting some serious older woman tail out there on the road. Any hot chicks?" Stephen asked in a louder voice than normal in the library.

"Shh," The librarian shushed over at them. Both Dean and Stephen were quiet for a moment but then exchanged glances.

"I'd tap that," he smirked, nodding over at the librarian. "Hot librarian fantasty, holla!"

Dean didn't really know how to respond to that but played along with it, "Yeah dude. Totally hot. Cougars, man. They're pretty awesome." Dean placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, reclining.

"You're so lucky," Stephen mused, amazed at Dean's up and go life style.

Sam just rolled his eyes and kept studying his math text book although he couldn't stop listening to their conversation. He knew his brother was still a virgin although he shamelessly lied about it to keep up his reputation. He knew that was something important to Dean and that Dean had somewhat established himself as a player over the summer. Over the summer, Dean had gone out with many girls, but never the same ones.

Poor Meredith. She had had to deal with Dean going out on dates and flirting with other girls all summer. He was glad that Meredith had been working at the café so often during the summer or else she would've gotten the worst of it. It bothered Sam because he knew that Dean had had a crush on Meredith since he had met her when they were seven. It was kind of dumb really but neither of them had said anything, and at this rate would never say anything to each other about it. Sam knew that it they'd be together though, someday.

"I know, man. But I'm glad I'm back here. You only get to mess around with high school girls once. Then you just get old and creepy," Dean replied. Dean sighed. He knew that he was talking about a special someone.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

I found Dean sitting at one of the tables in the library. I walked over to his table and slammed a big pile of books that Dean had wanted me to check out for him.

"I still can't believe you lost your library card. Just get them in on time and if they're not back, you're paying the fines," I said, cocking my hip out and placing my hand on it.

"I will, geesh," Dean said, startled by the sound of the slamming of books onto his desk.

"Thank you," I corrected.

"Thank you," he replied, glaring at my playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Alright I've got to get to The Falcon. I'll see you at home. See you, Sam!"

"See you," Dean replied.

"Huh," Stephen marveled, sitting back and placing his hands behind his head. I could feel his pervy little eyes watching me as I left.

"What?" Dean asked, tensing up a little. He could tell that Stephen was about to bring up something he didn't know if he wanted to talk about.

"Nothing it's just uh, she's kind of hot when she's mad," Stephen smirked.

"Dude, don't go there," Dean warned, trying not to tense up.

"Ohhhhhhh, I get it. I'm sensing some kind of vibe there. You and her? You did spend your summer living with her," Stephen pried.

"Yeah, Bobby's just a family friend of ours," Dean shrugged, trying to close the conversation, but Stephen wouldn't budge. Dean wanted to avoid talking about Meredith because if Stephen found he had real feelings for her? Well, he'd never let him live that down. But if he didn't say anything, Stephen would go after her and Dean didn't want either of the two consequences.

"You get with that?" Stephen asked back, wiggling his eyebrows at Dean. Dean didn't know how to answer this one either. He could either lie and say he did or he could be honest. But what did he have to lose anyways? Plus, it was just a little white lie. What harm could it do?

"Yeah, dude. Great sex," Dean answered, finally. Sam rolled his eyes and tensed up a little. His brother had told many lies but this by far was probably the worst.

"She's hot. 'I'll see you at home'," Stephen mocked. "What? You two playing a nice little game of house?"

"Nah, cut it out," Dean replied.

"You'd think she'd be such a goody goody but damn. It was good?" Stephen asked, curiously.

"Yeah, let's just stop talking about it, okay?" Dean asked back.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're being respectful and shit to your girlfriend. I didn't even know you were a girlfriend kind of guy, Winchester. Guess you lost your game. You're lucky though. You live in the same house and you don't even have to sneak out," Stephen sighed. "If only…"

"I mean… it was one time. We're not really do anything anymore so I'm uh, looking to play the field, you know? And she's not my girlfriend. I'm not a one woman kind of guy," Dean declared. It was hard for him to say...

"Ugh," Sam scowled, flipping a page. Sam was ready to kill Dean. He knew that everything Dean had just said was a lie and he hated Stephen for provoking him to say those things.

"What, you've got a problem with what we're talking about, kid? You sure he's okay sitting here?" Stephen asked, asking his last question to Dean.

"No not a problem at all," Sam replied sarcastically. He was really becoming sarcastic after being on the road with his dad and Dean for so long.

"So she's available?" Stephen asked.

Dean thought about it. He didn't want to say yes but he couldn't say no either, "I guess, it's whatever." He managed to say.

"Cool, dude, I'll hook us up then," Stephen said.

"Cool," Dean replied.

Dean and Stephen continued their conversation while Sam just tried to tune them out. This was going to be a long and tedious study session if these two kept this up.


	3. The Falcon

"Hey, sorry, I know I'm late! I was helping Dean with school and stuff and I lost track of time!" I exclaimed, practically sprinting into the café.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Dean lately," Andrea pointed out, suspiciously. I came around the counter and washed my hands in the sink.

"He's 'the new kid'. I'm just showing him the reigns, you know?" I asked, innocently.

"For two weeks?" Andrea asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "He's my best friend next to Ethan. I've missed him a lot." Andrea nodded in acceptance of my answer.

"Well you're just in time for the dinner time rush. Get ready for some chaos," Andrea warned, jokingly.

I chuckled, "Will do."

"You're finally here. You getting cozy with Dean in the library?" Ethan teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you guys keep asking me that? No, I literally helped him with his paper and then left so that I could be here!"

"We'll talk about this later. Hey, table four could use some help. Go take their orders?" Ethan suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, wiping my hands on the cloth hand towel and then going back to the open dining area to take people's orders.

Andrea and Ethan Walsh were my home away from home. Andrea was a retired hunter. She ascended from a long line of hunters, just like me, and then finally settled here in Sioux Falls, South Dakota near her old friend Bobby Singer because she and her husband, who was also a hunter, were expecting a child, that child being Ethan. They had made quite a life for themselves and Andrea had opened up her own café which she called The Falcon. Her husband, Thomas, had died before I had met either of them, when Ethan was five, from brain cancer, surprisingly not hunting.

Once my mother had died when I was four, my dad started taking me hunting with him. I was never allowed to come but he had taught me basic protection methods. There was one night where a strihga had shown up at my motel room and I had had to fend for myself. That was the night that my father decided that it was too much for me and brought me to Bobby's. Dad had brought me along on some hunts since that night once I hit middle school mainly because he knew I needed to learn how to protect myself. I was skilled in combat and weaponry but I didn't get to use it as often as I'd like to have. When I first came to Bobby's, Bobby had no idea what to do with a seven year old girl, so he had introduced me to Andrea. Ethan and I, being the same age, had become best friends and we've been best friends ever since.

Ethan and I were always running around the café and ever since we were old enough to start helping out, we had began working at the café and helping out Andrea. I pulled my hair up into a low ponytail and then blinked my blue eyes a couple of times to re-moisten my contacts.

Once the dinner rush had died down, Ethan and I had ordered some food and were tidying up the cafe before it was ready.

"Hey, did you get the pre-calc problems in the homework?" Ethan asked me.

"No, I have no idea what is going on in that class," I admitted, chuckling a little.

"What? But you're Asian!" he teased.

"Uh, you're a bitch!" I teased back.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay first that's racist and stereotypical. Second, I'm only half Filipino and I'm terrible at being Asian anyways, see the blue eyes. Dad was German, remember?"

"Do you think we could work on them later?" Ethan asked.

"Sure once the dinner rush is over. Your mom was right. Tonight is hectic," I sighed, exasperated. I wiped off a now empty table and went over to let the couple sitting on the bench outside know that we had a table empty.

The café was a fully fledged business and it wasn't just a café that served coffee and baked goods. It of course had started that way but then it began to expand. Andrea began to make breakfast which then turned into a lunch and dinner combination. I was happy to see her business grow. It was actually very popular in town – one of the biggest in town. A lot of people from school would come here, along with business men and women, and families.

The café was in an old firehouse and Andrea and Thomas had purchased it first as their house. As soon as they had realized it was too much room, they had used the upstairs for their living purposes, and the downstairs for the café. I loved the fireman spiral staircase in the house. I chuckled, remembering all of the fun times that Ethan and I would race up and down those stairs as kids.

Finally, the crazy dinner rush was over and things became mellower. Ethan and I sat up at the counter and did our homework while eating our dinner.

"Okay, no more math. We are done. What about… US History? What are you doing your paper on?" I asked Ethan.

"I'm writing about SLC Punk!" Ethan replied, ecstatic.

"Of course. Oh and speaking of, are you ever going to lend me that Ramones CD you just bought or are you just going to keep it to yourself?" I asked.

"Sorry! I meant to lend it to you. I'll bring it to school tomorrow," Ethan said.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"What about you? What're you writing yours on?" Ethan asked.

"The Crucible. I'm writing about how although it was set in Puritan Salem, Massachusetts and that it was about witch trials that it was more about McCarthyism and that the playwright intended it to be about HUAC," I replied.

"Damn, you're smart. See! You're being a good Asian!" he encouraged, patting me on the head. I glared at Ethan and swatted his hand away.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. ANYWAYS, oh hey, I made you a "The Clash" mix. Here." I pulled the CD out of my book bag and gave it to Ethan.

"Awesome. I'll listen to it. What's Dean doing his paper on?" Ethan asked.

"_Gatsby_," I replied.

"Of course he's doing the minimum requirement," Ethan said.

I shrugged, "I know it bothers me too. But hey, you and I both know he was never the student of the year. Oh, I've got a favor to ask of you. Dean's trying out for the football team tomorrow so will you keep an eye out for him?"

"You do know I play soccer right?" Ethan asked, teasingly.

I chuckled, "Of course I do! But you guys' fields are right next to each other and so you know, you'll be able to watch out for him for me."

"Ooh, for you?" Ethan teased.

"Hey! I just, he's a good friend of mine, okay? We're not talking about this Ethan," I said.

"You like him don't you?" Ethan asked.

"No," I replied, almost being too quick to answer.

"Mhm, sure. You two are going to end up together someday and I'm going to be there to rub it in your face with a big, fat 'I told you so'," Ethan said.

"I don't care," I replied.

"Oh come on, you've told me you like him," Ethan said.

"I know but he wouldn't feel the same. Plus, I'm getting over that and it's not like I really like him or anything. It's just a little crush and talking about it will not help me get over it so if we could please just not..." I said, mumbling the last part.

"First Mer, he'd be crazy not to like you and second, he's not going anywhere this year. I mean, he may go on a couple of hunts with his dad but it does kind of seem like he's here to stay this year. You never know until you try," Ethan said.

"I know that's what kind of sucks," I replied.

"Meredith, just don't worry about him. It's junior year. Ah!" Ethan exclaimed.

"AH, I know! It's been killing me!" I exclaimed back.

"Ugh, tell me about it," Ethan groaned.

* * *

><p>I had finished my homework at the café and finally went home around seven thirty and the men were all having dinner. I had already eaten but I joined them anyways. I chuckled as I realized that I was living in a house with all men.<p>

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down.

"Hungry?" Bobby asked.

"No, I ate at Andrea's," I replied.

"Ah. Dean was just telling us about how he's going to try out for the football team tomorrow," John started, sounding proud of his son. I could see that secret satisfaction that his father's approval elicited in Dean.

"Oh yeah, good luck," I said.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled.

"How was everybody's day?" I asked.

There were mumbles of 'good' and 'fine' from Bobby, John, Dean, and Sam. It was funny that I was living in a house of men.

"So boys… and Meredith, Bobby and I are going out on a hunt this weekend. Are we okay to leave you alone this weekend?" John asked.

"It's okay by me," Dean said.

"Fine by me too," I added.

"Sure," Sam replied.

"Great. Behave. We'll call and check in periodically. We'll be leaving Thursday," John said.

I nodded, "We'll be fine."

"Keep these two under control," Bobby ordered.

I chuckled, "I will."


	4. Stephen Albright Is Trouble & Virgins

"How were football tryouts?" I asked, as Dean got home the next day. I was curled up on the living room couch reading a book for my English class.

"I think they went well. I played well and I got to play a lot so I'm just, uh, crossing my fingers, you know?" he said back.

I looked up at Dean from the book. He was still a little sweaty and he looked good, "Good. Well I hope you get on it. I mean, for you at least. I personally think that most of the football players at our school are humungous jerks."

Dean chuckled, "I won't become a humungous jerk, Mer."

"Who say's you're not one already?" I teased.

"Touché," he replied.

I giggled, "Go shower. You look sweaty."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do, woman," Dean teased.

"Who says? Maybe I can. You seem to listen to me every time I do tell you to do something," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright, you're asking for it now," he said.

"And what're you going to do, Winchester?" I asked, raising a challenge to him.

"This," he said, diving for me. I had no idea what he was going to do until he began to tickle me. I squirmed and broke out into a fit of giggles as he endlessly tickled me.

"Dean! Quit it!" I squealed.

"You asked for it, Summers," he said.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "Look! You're crinkling the pages of my book. Ugh, you suck!"

"Fine," Dean said, taking my book away and throwing it on the coffee table. He pinned my down by my shoulders, holding me down on the couch.

"You just threw my book!" I exclaimed, looking over at the book that had slid across the coffee table and onto the floor.

"So? You don't need that for English or anything anyways," he said.

"Dean!" I squealed as he continued to tickle me. I squirmed beneath him and tried to grab hold of his hands so that he'd stop tickling. "Dean, quit it! Whatever you want! I'll say you're the king of the world or something. Just stop!"

"Fine, say it! Dean Winchester is amazing, super hot, and king of the world!" Dean announced.

"You're- so... modest," I managed to get out in between laughter. We were literally about to fall of off the couch if he didn't stop.

"Fine! Fine, I give up! You're amazing super hot and king of the world. Just let me go!" I shouted through a fit of giggles.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down?" a voice asked, coming into the room. Dean and I both turned and there was adorable little Sammy Winchester standing in the doorway with an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry, Sam," I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine, I'm just trying to study. I have a test tomorrow," Sam said, holding up his text book.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered. Hah, why was I whispering?

"Alright, alright Sammy, we'll be quiet," Dean said.

I lay there on my back, propped up on my elbows awkwardly. I turned my neck to look at Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said, disappearing into the next room. Dean and I exchanged glances and shared a secretive and intimate laugh.

"Are you done now? Do you want to, I don't know, maybe get off of me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Hm, maybe." Dean got off of me and let me sit up.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "No really go take a shower." I pushed him away from me and he laughed.

"Alright, alright," he said before going upstairs. Dean left me with that all too familiar happy feeling. Ugh, I hated it when he did this to me.

* * *

><p>"Today's the big day," I said.<p>

"I know. We find out after school. Coach is putting up a list by his office by the end of the day and I'll find out," Dean said, anxiously. He seemed to be feeling a mix of nervousness and excitement.

I smiled, "You'll make it. I know you will." I rubbed his back a little, hoping it'd pass off as friendly. I wasn't quite sure why I did it, it was just an impulse. Dean smiled back at me.

"You have to say that, Meredith. You're my friend," Dean said.

"I guess I do but I know you will. From what you said you had a good try out and played well. Have faith, take deep breaths, and just go to your next class and stop thinking about it!" I encouraged, trying to get him to stop freaking out about it.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled.

"Oh this is me," I said, stopping at the open class room. I had Latin last period. I had taken Latin primarily so that I could read old texts and exorcisms. It had served me well whenever my dad had taken my hunting ever since I'd started high school. He'd been impressed. Was it terrible that that was what drove me? Impressing my father?

"I'll see you after school, Mer," Dean said.

"You too, Dean," I replied. He then went in the opposite direction to his English class. I smiled to myself, trying to contain the smile, but it wasn't working. Dean had just walked me to class. We were friends right? So why did this feel like more than friends?

All through Latin, I couldn't stop thinking about Dean. I'd realize half way through the class that I had zoned out and had no idea what the teacher had said. The minute the bell rang to end school, I was excited for Dean. I knew he'd make the team. I got up and hurried to my English class because I had forgotten my notebook. I reached into the desk and pulled it out, setting my bag down so that I could put my stuff in it.

"Meredith," I heard a voice say. I turned around only to see Stephen Albright standing behind me. He was leaning up against his desk as the kids in the class were hurrying out of their last class of the day. I was already in a hurry to get to the elementary school across the street from here but I honestly didn't want to talk to Stephen at the moment.

"Yeah?" I asked, attempting to be nice and polite. I packed up my books quickly and closed my messenger back. I strung it over my shoulder and stood up straight. I was pretty sure he was going to say something stupid or ask me about Dean but the next thing he said, I never would've expected.

"What're you doing this weekend?" he asked. Well that one caught me off guard. What was he getting at here?

"I don't know, working probably," I replied. This was going to take a while wasn't it? It wasn't the Neanderthal-ness about him that bothered me. It was the fact that he was a huge man whore and I couldn't care about anything worth caring about. He was the stereotypical high school jock with no depth and I knew it sounded like I was judging him, but I had gone to school with Stephen since elementary school and knew him too well.

"We should go out some time," he started, moving closer to me. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, holding in my laughter.

"You and me, we should go out. I'll buy you dinner and then we could uh, go back to my place. My parents are out of town this weekend," he started. Wow, I saw where this was going. I just couldn't figure out why me.

"Uh, I'm probably working Saturday night," I said, crossing my arms over my chest defensively, hoping that he'd take the hint.

"Then Friday night," Stephen offered.

"Don't you guys have that whole football recognition and welcoming of the new players thing?" I asked, desperately trying to inch away from him without it being obvious.

"We could do it afterwards," Stephen said.

"Do what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Oh come on, you slept with Winchester," Stephen said.

"I WHAT!" I exclaimed. Well that _really_ caught me off guard. It almost stung a little. Was that going around? Where the hell had that come from? I hadn't at all slept with Dean…

"He told me the other day in the library. You guys did it over the summer. He said you were really great in bed so I thought I'd see for myself," Stephen said, smirking at me.

It stung more because I thought Dean was different. Why was he going around and telling people that we had slept together? Why would Dean do that? This was very unlike the Dean I knew and loved but I guess this was new Dean. This was popular Dean. This was football player/Neanderthal Dean. Dean was going to become one of those guys that I completely despised. He was going to be just like Stephen. He was going to go to all of those football parties and get drunk and screw cheerleaders and walk around like he owned this place. I was really regretting him ever coming to this school in the first place.

"Um, yeah Stephen, I'm sorry but I'm really not interested," I stammered, trying to force some coherent sentence out of my mouth after the shock that I had just be given.

"Alright baby, but you're missing out," he smirked.

"Yeah, okay. I'm just going to go," I said, inching out of the classroom awkwardly. That was probably one of the most uncomfortable moments of my life. I bee lined for my car but was stopped in the parking lot by Dean. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and immediately pulled me into his arms.

"Hi," I said, distantly.

"Hey, I made the team!" Dean announced, excitedly.

"Congrats," I said coldly, pushing him away and continuing to walk towards my car at a fast, hurried pace.

"Mer, what's wrong?" he asked, chasing after me.

I shook my head and avoided his gaze, "Like you don't know." He gave me a funny look and I just shook my head. "Nothing. Look, I've got to go to the Falcon. I'll see you later."

"Mer-," he started, but I had already taken off. I was out of his arms, a place where I knew that I'd forgive him, and got into my car. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before finally putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car up. I drove to the Falcon as fast as I could because I needed to get this off of my mind.

I stormed into the café and set my stuff down. There were only four or six people in the café at the moment seeing as school had just ended and not many people were off work yet. Ethan was already at the café and was sitting at the counter. I slammed my bag down in the seat next to me and sat next to Ethan.

"Ugh, I hate men!" I cried out, folding my arms down on the table and banging my head against my arms.

"What happened now?" Ethan asked.

"Dean is so stupid sometimes!" I groaned, just letting my head rest on my arms. I then popped up looking up at Ethan. "God, I really hate him sometimes. He's just… I knew he'd fall into this trap. Of course he would. I mean, he looks like one of the jocks that'd date a pretty, popular girl and that would just be a dick!" I felt bad that I was ranting like a crazy person but I had to tell someone and decompress about this.

"Okay slow down, Mer. What'd he do?" Ethan asked.

I sighed, "Forget it, it's stupid."

"No, tell me," Ethan said.

"He, uh, he told his friend Stephen that we slept together this summer and so then his friend Stephen just asked me out today. And it was not subtle. He suggested it! He even told me that Dean told him that we had had sex and that it was great and ugh, God, why is he such an idiot? Why am I such an idiot to believe that he'd actually be different? That he'd actually be a decent guy that can be popular and play sports but a good guy like you?" I ranted. Ethan chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"Well first, thank you for calling me a good guy. Second, why would Dean lie about that?" Ethan asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. And anyways if he wanted to impress Stephen with his long list of sexual conquests, why would he pick me? If he chose me to be the pretty, popular, impressive screw, sorry, but I am _not_ that girl!"

"I don't know, but maybe you should talk to him about it," Ethan said.

"Talk to him about it?" I asked. Ethan shot me a look like I was being crazy for not wanting to talk to him about it. "How would I even bring that up? Oh hi Dean. So your friend just asked me out. Did you tell him that we had sex because we didn't and he told me that we did. Am I remembering this properly?"

"No," Ethan chuckled.

"Will someone help me out with the groceries?" we heard a voice say. Both Ethan and I saw Andrea holding many grocery bags in her hands.

"Sure," I said.

"Yes, mom," Ethan added. "I don't know. If I were you, I'd want to find out why he did it in the first place."

"I guess," I sighed. I was going to have to talk to Dean but I was also going to have to wait until I cooled down or I'd probably implode.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what I did or are you just going to give me the cold shoulder all night?" Dean asked, coming into my room. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards my bed, where I was sitting.<p>

"Who said anything all night? I was thinking all week," I replied. "Or longer." I avoided Dean's gaze. I didn't want to look at him because I knew I'd probably forgive him in an instant and that's exactly what I wanted to avoid.

"Mer, what's wrong? What'd I do this time?" Dean asked, sitting down on my bed next to me. He was going to make this impossibly hard.

I had two options. I could tell him what was on my mind and what was really going on or I could avoid him and just brush him off. But Dean was my friend and I wanted to believe that he had more to him than what met the eye. I wanted to believe that he wasn't going to become the next Stephen Albright so I chose option two. I chose to tell him.

"Why did you tell Stephen Albright that we slept together?" I finally asked, looking up at him. I saw his face fall and him searching for answers.

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked back. Was that all?

"He uh, he actually hit on me today. He asked me out and was almost offended when I told him no. He said, his words not mine, 'but you slept with Winchester'. What the hell Dean? Why would you lie about something like that?" I asked in disbelief. I was nearing some kind of emotional high point and I knew that this was going to take us near that.

"He did what?" Dean exclaimed, standing up.

"Sit down," I said. Dean sat down. It gave me false hope that he was defensive about that. "It's fine, Dean. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I just, it really bothered me that you would say something like that about us. I don't understand. Why?"

"Why is this such a bad thing?" Dean asked. Oh Jesus Christ.

"Uh, because it's not true and I don't want the whole school knowing that we slept together when we didn't," I replied.

"So sleeping with me would be a bad thing?" Dean asked.

"No! That's not what I meant. Look, Dean, if you think having people think that you get around as much as Stephen does is going to help you here than great. Just don't drag me into it. And newsflash Dean, but I'm not the popular, pretty girl that every guy wants so I am not what is going to further your status if that's what you want," I said.

"You really think that's what I want?" Dean asked back in disbelief.

"Well what else am I supposed to think seeing as you won't give me any answers?" I exclaimed.

"That's not what this is about," Dean started.

"Right because if you wanted to climb the social ladder you'd use someone else because I'm not good enough to sleep with you," I said.

"That's not- Meredith, look you- I'd love to have sex with you, Mer. I mean, not that I would! That we should! We shouldn't, but I, look you're not below me or anything is what I'm trying to say," Dean stammered.

"Dean, would you just tell me why you felt you needed to lie about sex?" I asked.

Dean just sat there, "I…." But there was nothing after that. And that's why I got it. I completely understood.

"Oh. My. God. You're a virgin, aren't you?" I asked, looking at him. How had I not known? I guess I had just assumed but... wow... he was a virgin. I didn't even need an answer. His silence and the way he was looking at me told me yes. I had to fight the laughter that was about to come out. We had spend the last five minutes screaming at each other when this could've been solved in an easier way.

"Yeah…" Dean trailed off. I could see him blushing a little.

"I'm sorry," I said, not meaning to laugh.

"Mer, it's not funny," he said.

"No! I mean, no it's not that. It's just, we could've solved this better if I had known. If you had told me… Dean why do you think you need to lie about that?" I asked.

"I have a reputation," he shrugged. "And we were in the library and Stephen asked me if we had slept together and it just kind of… slipped out."

"That's what she said," I giggled, breaking the tension, referring to the latter part of his sentence. "Sorry, that was really dumb and... not appropriate at all."

Dean chuckled, "It's dumb, I know. I'm just looking to get rid of soon and then I won't have to lie about it anymore."

"Dean, you're sixteen. There's no rush. Stephen is a man whore. No one wants to sleep with him anymore," I said.

Dean shrugged, "Whatever. He said he was going to hook us up after the new player induction tomorrow."

"Oh," I said, a stinging feeling spreading through my body. So he was just going to lose it like that? He didn't want to wait for anyone that was important to him? I just shook it off. It didn't matter anymore. I wasn't going to think of Dean Winchester as a boyfriend anymore because it would just be a bad idea. "Well good luck, I guess. Wow, that's just an awkward phrase."

"You don't care?" Dean asked, almost surprised.

"No, why would I?" I asked back.

"Nothing," Dean replied, shrugged. "No reason."

"Okay. Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"Sure," he replied.

I put on my oversized, old sweatshirt and stood up. "Ready?

"Yeah, let's go," dean said. "Hey Mer, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot," I replied.

"You did say 'no' to Stephen right?" he asked.

I laughed, "Of course I did. I wouldn't sleep with Stephen even if he paid me to."

"Good to know you're not a cheap whore," Dean joked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little, "Good to know that we apparently had to clear that up."

"I'm just teasing you," Dean replied.

"I know," I said back. Dean sighed. "What?"

"No, I'm just relieved that you said no," Dean answered.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously. He always got defensive and tense when Stephen talked to me. This of course was usually because Stephen never said anything to me that wasn't sexual. Then again, an older brother would feel over protective towards his little sister. Maybe I was just his little sister to him.

"Nothing. Stephen's not a nice guy. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all," Dean replied. I nodded.

I pushed the thoughts from my head and looked back at Dean. I smiled up at him and he held the door open for me as we walked out of my room, down the stairs and outside so that we could go for a walk. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this is my new story. How are you liking it so far? Once again, this is another story that i ALREADY have written on quizilla and I'm well into a sequel (chapter 45, to be exact).


	5. Red Dress

"I'll see you later," I heard Dean say as he flirted with the picture perfect, blonde, archetypal cheerleader that was leaning against his locker.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the football dinner tonight. It's a formal event and I'll be wearing something black, and short. Maybe we can discuss it afterwards," she winked.

"You betcha," Dean replied, smirking as the girl left. He stared at her as she walked away with lust in his eyes and I rolled my eyes. He was always into this kind of girl and I just never fit the mold, but whatever. It didn't matter anyways. Dean and I were friends and I was going to be a dumbass by letting my feelings over power my judgment.

"You're a dumbass," I commented, opening my locker and pulling out my math textbook. Dean raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm so getting laid tonight," he said back, ignoring my comment.

"Okay, sissy virgin boy," I teased, rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Don't say that too loudly!" Dean exclaimed.

I sighed, "Well best of luck if you're… into that sort of thing." The two of us watched as the blonde cheerleader joined the rest of her friends. They all looked over this way and then giggled before walking down the hallway.

"So you coming to the football dinner tonight?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I thought about it. Maybe," I replied, shrugging casually as Dean and I walked to class together. Dean always walked me to pre-calc because it was on the way to his US history class.

"You should," Dean started.

"And why is that?" I asked, looking over at him suspiciously. "You do know that these football things are really not my thing, right?"

"Yeah, I know but you're my friend… and I want you to be there," Dean replied, mumbling the last part. "Actually, you don't have to come. It's not a big deal anyways and I'm probably going to go out afterwards and you probably wouldn't want to be there."

I thought back to Teresa, the blonde girl he had been talking to right before I came over here. Right, he was probably going out afterwards meaning the guy that I had be enamored with was probably going to go out and screw some ditzy, popular, pretty cheerleader that wasn't me. I mean, it wasn't like I wanted Dean in that way, it's just I had liked him for quite a long time and to picture him with someone else was really hard for me.

"Mer?"

"Sorry, um, actually you know what I'll probably come. Ethan is going to do because he's going with his girlfriend Lacey who's cheering so… he'll be there and I'll probably just go home afterwards and leave you to your… business. Plus, I'm exhausted and probably just need some rest," I said, scrambling for words so that it didn't look I was at all affected by the fact that Dean was going to have sex tonight.

"Right," Dean said.

"Yeah, so I'll see you there, I guess," I said, faking a smile and desperately trying to get away from Dean as we approached my math class.

"See you, Meredith," Dean replied, distantly. I tried not to make myself seem to eager but I was so eager to go to class – and I hated math.

After school ended, even though it was a Friday, I began to make my way to the café. I gathered everything I'd need for the weekend from my locker and then headed toward my car.

"Meredith, wait up!" I heard someone call. I turned around only to see little Sam Winchester following me.

"Hey, Sammy, what's up?" I asked.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to the café? I think I'm going to work on some homework and avoid home for a little bit," Sam replied.

"Sure, I'm heading right over there. What's going on?" I asked, concerned. Sam glanced around and sighed.

"I'll tell you in the car," he said back.

I nodded, "Okay, hop in." He opened the passenger door, threw his book bag in the back seat and then sat up in the passenger seat next to me.

"What's going on, Sam?" I asked casually, as I finally reached the road and was on my way to The Falcon. "Why are you avoiding home?"

"I don't know… my dad got to talking last night and I feel like he's going to try and drag us on this hunt so if I wasn't there… well I wouldn't have to go. That and Dean has Stephen over and I'd rather not listen to their conversations," Sam said, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Wow. I'm glad I'm working at the café then. I get the Dean and Stephen part, but what's with the hunting thing?" I asked, curiously. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. It's actually kind of nice to have someone to talk to that's not Dean," Sam replied.

I smiled, "Yeah, Dean can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. He's a terrible listener too." Sam chuckled and it was good to see a smile on that kid's face.

"Sometimes I just wish we could settle down and I could finally go to school and not have to hunt every day. Hunting keeps us on the road and away from anything… normal. I made the middle school soccer team and I've been doing really well in my classes and I really don't want things to have to change. I like it here," Sam explained.

I nodded, "So you mean you wish you could stay here with Bobby and I?"

"Yes, well, maybe? Anything normal would do for me," Sam replied.

"Gotcha. Well, someday you'll have that choice between normal and a hunter's life and you'll know what to do when the time comes. I'm sorry that you can't have that now, though. I was young when my dad took me on hunts and I'm grateful for a chance at a normal life it's just that I rarely see my dad anymore. You know, he didn't even come for my birthday," I explained.

"I guess that would be the hard part… being away from my family," Sam observed.

I nodded, "It's the hardest."

"So what's your favorite class?" Sam asked.

"English or History," I replied.

"I really like English. We're doing a lot of creative writing now," Sam said.

"You know, I tutor some kids at the elementary school across town if you'd want to come with me," I proposed.

"Really?" Sam asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I go on Wednesdays," I replied.

"And I could really come with you?" Sam asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Okay, cool," Sam said back, smiling. I pulled up to the café and both Sam and I got out of the car.

"Okay, kiddo. I've got to work but you can stay here for as long as you want. Oh, and are you going to your brother's football dinner?" I asked.

"I guess?" he asked.

"Well I'm going so we can go together," I suggested.

"Okay," Sam smiled. He was a cute kid.

LINE BREAK

Alright kids, enough work! Go play! Don't you have that football dinner tonight anyways?" Andrea asked as Ethan and I were cleaning a table. Sam was still sitting up at the counter with a half finished muffin and an open math book.

"Mom, what time is it?" Ethan asked, alarmed.

"It's 6:30. Did you lose track of time?" Andrea asked back.

"Guess I did. Are you sure? I really don't have to go to this thing and I could stay back and help you. Don't you need someone to help bake the cakes and-," I started.

"Nope! Go and have fun, Meredith. It's about time you got out anyways," Andrea said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and I heard Sam chuckled in the background.

"Damn, Lacey is going to be here any minutes now so I'm going to go and get ready. This thing starts at 7," Ethan said, hurrying up the winding stairs of the old firehouse and up to his room. I sighed and that's when it hit me. This was a formal event and I had nothing to wear.

"Andrea, I'll just stay. I have nothing to wear anyways," I started.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now? What is this thing you guys are going to anyways?" Andrea asked.

"It's this football dinner. It's kind of an induction to the new team players and a formal dinner to raise money for the team that the whole school goes. It's pretty much an excuse to get dressed up and gush over the damn football players," I answered, rolling my eyes at the whole concept of this dinner.

"It'll be fun. I'll go see if I have anything. I was a couple of inches shorter when I was hunting so I might have something that'll fit you," Andrea commented before following Ethan up the stairs. I sighed and went to sit next to Sam.

"Do you have anything to wear?" I asked.

"Yeah, I knew I'd have to go to this and that I wouldn't want to be home tonight so I brought a change of clothes," Sam answered.

"Gotcha. So you know we both are going to be stuck at this even tonight," I commented.

"Yeah don't remind me," Sam replied.

"Well, we'll just have to stick together then and avoid your brother. He's probably going to be gawking over some dumb cheerleader," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know, if you like him, you should just tell him, Mer," Sam commented.

"What?" I asked back, giving him a puzzled look. "Sam, I don't-, that wouldn't be such a good idea." It was really no use lying to Sam about my feelings for Dean.

"It's obvious that you two have feelings for each other. He's just trying to get laid tonight but he cares a lot about you, Meredith," Sam replied.

I chuckled, "You do realize that I'm taking romantic advice from a 12-year-old, right?"

Sam chuckled too, "Yes, but a very wise 12-year-old who happens to know a lot about his dumbass of a big brother. Dean can be an idiot but he cares a lot about you. It surprises me sometimes what he'd do for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Did he know something that I didn't?

"Well he defends you from Stephen who happens to be his ticket to 'cool'. There's a lot he would do for you," Sam commented, using air quotes on the word, cool.

I smiled to myself. Sam was right but ah, now I was getting too much in my head and I didn't want to think about it. If I thought of Dean in a good way, if there was the smallest possibility that he felt the same way about me, it would be so much harder for me to go to this dinner. I knew that all night, he'd target one girl, most likely Teresa, and I'd have to sit and watch them. I'd have to sit and watch them and know that he'd be going home with her tonight, most likely losing his virginity. I couldn't help the jealous feelings stirring inside but then someone pulled me from my thoughts.

"I found something. It's perfect for catching the eye of that special someone!" I heard Andrea exclaimed, before reaching the last step of the stair case. She stepped down onto the floor and walked over to me, showing me the dress. "What do you think?"

"Um, I, uh," I stammered, trying to get words out but nothing could express my feelings. It was stunning dress but it wasn't like I could pull that off. It was a red halter dress that went just above the knee. "Andrea, I really don't usually wear red…" I shrugged, biting my thumbnail. Ah, bad habit.

"And that is exactly what you should wear it. People are expecting you to come to this thing in a regular, old, black dress. It's a beautiful dress for a beautiful girl," Andrea reasoned.

"I don't know… I don't think I can pull this sort of thing off I mean, I'm not…," I started, uncomfortably.

"Sexy? Yeah right. Just try it on and you can decide from there," Andrea said, thrusting the dress into my hands.

I sighed and then went into the bathroom to try it on. I stripped off my jeans, sneakers, socks, and shirt and then slid the dress over my head. I ran my fingers through my hair and finally looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My eyes widened as I saw my reflection. I looked… Good. I looked like a girl. Well I mean I looked like one of those girls. I looked like the pretty, popular girl that always got the guy – not that that was what I wanted, it was just weird seeing myself like that. I gathered my clothes from the floor and then walked out of the bathroom.

"But I wouldn't have any shoes to-," I started, only to see Andrea holding a pair of gold, strappy heels.

"You look beautiful," Andrea smiled. "You look just like your mother."

"Thank you, Andrea. For the dress and the compliment and…" I started. "Just, thank you." I blushed. I missed Mom a lot. Did I really look just like her?

"You look great, Meredith," Sam replied. I could tell that he was surprised at my dressy image. "You look like-,"

"One of those girls, I know," I said, laughing.

"Ooh," I heard a voice say, as they came down the stairs. I looked up to see Ethan. He reached the bottom step and then stepped onto the floor. "My best friend is hot! Who would've ever guessed?"

"Ha-ha very funny," I replied sarcastically.

"I mean it. You look beautiful, Mer," Ethan said.

"You look good too," I replied, smiling at my best friend as he pulled me into a hug. Just then, the door opened and Lacey stood in the door way.

"Hey, baby. Oh my God, Meredith Summers you look great!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," I replied, slipping on the last heel of the pair of gold heels.

"You know, if you let me put some mascara on, your eyelashes would go on for miles," Lacey hinted. Ethan nudged me.

"Alright fine, you can do it," I sighed, smiling a bit.

"Yes!" she cheered. 

LINE BRAK

"Wow you're like the belle of the ball. Everyone's staring," Sam noticed.

"I know, it's freaking me out!" I exclaimed trying to avoid everyone's glances and whispers. Even if they were positive, it was really creepy. I didn't really like this attention.

"Hey, Sam," a girl's voice said.

"Oh, hi," Sam replied. "Meredith, this is Georgina, a friend from school." I looked over at smiled at the curly brunette.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Meredith," I said.

"Is your brother on the team?" Georgina asked Sam.

"Yeah, he is. Yours is too right?" Sam asked back.

"Yeah. So a couple of kids from the middle school are here. Would you like to sit with us?" she asked, curiously. I could see that Sam was happy that she'd ask him to sit with them. Sam looked up at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine by myself, kiddo," I replied.

"Okay, cool. Thanks, Mer," Sam replied.

"No problem," I said back.

Just then, I spotted Dean walking in with his date, Teresa. And of course, they were laughing and flirting. He kept trying to look down her dress. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help the pang of jealousy, twisting in my stomach. If Sam had said that he cared about me so much, then why did he flirt with girls like Teresa?

"Hey," Ethan said, coming up to me. Lacey was greeting some other friends so it was just Ethan and I now.

"Hey," I replied.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Mhm. It's not important though. I'm… it's not of relevance," I managed to say. And just then, Dean spotted me. "Oh kill me now. Kill me now!" It was as if he had to do a double take. He looked over at me and then turned back around to look at me again, just staring.

"Hey, let's sit down," I said, pulling Ethan with me.

"What's up?" Ethan asked, looking at me curiously.

"Nothing he just, I'm not going to let him ruin my night I-," I started and before I could finish my sentence, Dean and Teresa were approaching our table. They sat down and my heart dropped. So much for my night not being ruined.

"Meredith," Dean said.

"Hey," I replied, faking a smile and trying to avoid his gaze.

"You look… beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," I replied. Great. This was just freakin' great.

Sitting at Dean's table was horrible. Dean would look at me while Teresa would try to get his attention, and the Stephen would say some asshole comment and check me out. I just felt very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, and we're going to have this killer after party and everything!" Stephen exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, attempting to drone out the sounds of the dumbass football players and their dates. I took another sip of my water, almost wishing it was alcoholic.

"Hey, you should come," Dean started. That snapped me out of my own world. I looked over at him like a dear in the headlights as Teresa scowled and slouched in her chair.

"I don't know," I started.

"Please," Dean said.

"She'd love to," Ethan replied. I elbowed him in the ribcage. "Ow!" Ethan glared at me and I glared back at him.

"Fine," I said, giving in to Ethan. "I'll go but I need to drop Sam at home first."

"Okay, then come afterwards," Dean said.

"Okay," I replied, sighing. I knew that I was going to completely regret this and I had no idea why I was doing this in the first place. Stupid Ethan. Stupid Stephen. Stupid Dean. Stupid, stupid, idiotic feelings.


	6. A Party Gone Wrong

"Woooooooooooooo!" someone exclaimed as someone else had just chugged a huge amount of alcohol. I had had one drink and wasn't really planning on having any more.

"Yeah, take it off!" I heard someone else yell as I passed by the living room where people were dancing.

_Ugh, why did I come to this stupid thing? I don't have anyone here with me and it's extremely uncomfortable. Why am I such an idiot? _I thought to myself. I paced around the house in frustration with myself. I needed to find some place quiet. I went up to the second floor of the house and found a room.

"Oh my GOD, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I walked in on two people half dressed. I was definitely interrupting something. "Sorry!" I closed the door and spotted a door that was open. No one was in there. Part of me was relieved that the people back there hadn't been Dean and Teresa.

I hated high school parties. This was really the dumbest idea I had ever had. I should've never come here. At the beginning I had stuck with Ethan and Lacey but after awhile realized that I should give them their space. Teresa had been all over Dean so obviously I couldn't be with him. I had talked to some other people but it had been terrible conversation and the amount of times I had been hit on tonight was ridiculous. I think if I had a penny for every time I had been it on, I'd be a millionaire by now.

I escaped only to my delight to find that there was a door to a balcony. I went out on it, closing the door behind me. I let the cool autumn wind touch my skin as I closed my eyes just to gain some clarity. I had been stupid to come here. I had been even more stupid to believe that Dean would change his mind if he saw me here. Why had he invited me here anyways? So I could watch Teresa act like a slut around him? He had been staring at me all night and it just wasn't fair to me that he was doing that. I hated him for this.

"Meredith Summers," I heard a voice coo, coming out onto the balcony's deck. My eyes snapped open and the scent of alcohol filled my nose as Stephen Albright came out onto the balcony. He leaned up against the railing next to me. I coughed a little.

"Hi," I said, uncomfortably.

"You look amazing tonight," he slurred, looking me up and down. I backed a way, uncomfortably and tried to cover myself up.

"Thanks," I muttered, averting my gaze from his.

"You know, Dean invited you here tonight but I've wanted to do the same thing all night. I guess fate has a way of working things out after all," Stephen said, inching closer and closer to me. What the hell was he doing?

"What?" I asked.

"You know… my offer the other day. You're here, I'm here and you look hot. Everything happens for a reason, Mer," he said, reaching over to grab my arm.

"Don't call me that. And don't touch me!" I exclaimed, jerking my arm away.

"Fiesty… I like 'em that way. None of the other girls are like you. They all just spread their legs but you… you're a piece of work. You make 'em want you and then tell 'em no. You play hard to get. I like that in a woman," Stephen said, his words beginning to slur together.

"Quit it," I said, moving away from him, but he just followed me.

"You're a man's perfect dream: a conquest," he smirked.

"Leave me alone," I said. I was at the other side of the balcony and he was too, in a second. This time, instead of standing next to me, he cornered me and then trapped me, putting his arms on both sides of me, on the railing.

"You never wear red but tonight you did. You're such a tease," he smirked, leaning in and kissing me. I could taste the alcohol on his lips as he assaulted my lips. He kissed me, wet and sloppily, his hands starting to explore my body.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed. I pushed him off of me and slapped him. I started for the door but when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"It isn't going to be that easy, sweetheart. This door locks from the inside and I have no intention on calling anyone to come and unlock it for us. It's just you and me, babe. Just you and me and we have the whole night to ourselves," Stephen said, pinning me to the door with his body and grinding into me. He began to kiss my neck and my eyes began to water. I banged against the door, hoping someone would hear me. "You like that, baby?" he grinded against me again as I tried to shove him off again. I knew that if I cried for help he'd only like it even more. I let a small whimper out and he only smirked.

"Yeah, you do," he smirked. I pushed him off of me again and then ran to the railing. I looked down. How far would it be for me to jump? "There's nowhere to go."

This time, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the railing. He returned to my lips and kissed me, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I struggled but it was no use. He was too strong for me. This was so much different then hunting. When I hunted I felt strong but being in this situation made me feel vulnerable and useless. I could kick and put up a fight. I could probably kill this guy if I wanted to but I couldn't because I couldn't feel anymore.

It was this stupid party and this stupid dress. I shouldn't have come here and I shouldn't have worn something like this. This kind of dress was the kind of thing that invited guys to sexually assault you. People who wore this were asking for it. How could I have been so stupid?

"Stop it, Stephen. Get off of me! Somebody help, please! No!" I screamed.

"Shhhhh! Shut up!" Stephen exclaimed. He then began to rip at the dress and I began to cry. He untied the halter straps at the back of my neck and let them fall. He pulled the dress down, exposing my strapless bra and down my waist. He pulled my leg up around my waist and his hands began to travel my thighs. I was useless. Not even my hunting could do anything. I was paralyzed and vulnerable. And just then, right before I knew what I was in for, somebody ripped Stephen from me and I collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, what the fuck, man?" I heard Stephen exclaimed as blood trickled down his face.

"Don't you ever do that to her. Ever! You stay the fuck away from her you hear me?" I heard the voice exclaim as the person kept throwing punches at Stephen. The voice was familiar and angrier than I've ever heard it before.

"Get out!" I heard him say. The sounds of Stephen scrambling back into the house were loud as I continued to just lie on the balcony porch.

"Oh my God, Mer, I'm so sorry. If I had known, if I had heard you- I'm sorry I invited you here, I shouldn't have… I knew he would do something like this. Are you okay?" the voice asked. The figure came towards me and there he was, Dean Winchester, kneeling next to me. I was numb but I felt him tie my dress back up. He draped his jacked around my shoulders and slid my arms through. "I'm so sorry, Meredith." Dean pulled me close to him and held me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. I was in Dean's arms, and I felt safe.

Dean and I got home and he took care of me. Sam was up and watching TV and was shocked to see us together and home.

"What happened?" he asked Dean. "Bobby and Dad are gone but should I call them?"

"She's alright, Sammy and no, we won't call them just yet. Just go get her a glass of water," Dean replied.

"Okay," Sam replied, almost instantly coming back with a glass of water. I took it a chugged about ¾ of it in just a few gulps.

"Do you need to take a shower? What do you need?" Dean asked.

"Shower would be nice," I replied.

"Okay," Dean replied, nodding. He was reluctant to let me go but did anyways. I turned the shower on and let the water heat up before jumping in. I let the hot water pour over my body as I relived the events of tonight. I closed my eyes and felt tears slip out. I finished my shower and dried off. There were tender spots on my arms, legs, and back that I knew would probably bruise tomorrow. I changed into some athletic shorts and a t-shirt and went out of the bathroom. I went into my room only to find Dean there.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"I'm probably just going to go to bed," I started, calmly.

"Okay," he said, sitting on my bed as I got under the covers.

"You know, you don't need to babysit me," I started, glancing over at Dean. My eyes were stinging and tired from crying.

"Actually I do. I let this happen to you Mer and I-," Dean started.

"You didn't," I said.

"But I invited you to the party," he said back, complete regret in his voice.

"And I didn't have to go or wear that stupid dress and-," I protested.

"Meredith, you looked beautiful," Dean said.

"I know and that's what got me in that… situation," I said back.

Dean shook his head, "No it's not. Stephen is sick. He's a bad guy. This is not your fault and don't you dare for a second blame yourself."

I nodded, "Would you stay… tonight?" Dean was right. I could blame myself all I wanted but it wasn't my fault. It was Stephen's.

"Of course," he replied. Dean got under the covers with me and I turned off the small light on my bedside table.

"Goodnight Dean," I said.

"Goodnight, Meredith," he said back.


	7. Shopping Malls and Kisses In Photobooths

**~3rd Person POV~**

"I'm sorry, Dad and Bobby. I shouldn't have taken her and I just, things got ugly but she doesn't want to make a big deal about it," Dean said.

"Oh really?" Bobby replied, unconvinced.

"She said it," Dean said back.

John Winchester sighed, "Alright well we're coming home right now. It's a two day drive but we're coming home now. Make sure she's alright, Dean. I don't want to have to hear anymore about anything like this ever again."

"Take care of her, Dean," Bobby said. Dean could tell that Bobby was serious. Meredith was practically his daughter.

"Dean?" a voice asked. Dean turned around to see Meredith standing in the kitchen door way. "Is it Bobby? Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, I did," Dean replied. Meredith made a face at Dean and Dean shrugged back at her like 'well what was I supposed to do? Keep it a secret?'

"Is that her? Can I talk to her?" Bobby asked.

"Sure," Dean replied, handing the phone to Meredith.

"Hey, Bobby," Meredith said into the phone.

"Oh my God, thank God, you're okay," Bobby said, as soon as Meredith was on the line.

"Yeah… listen you two shouldn't worry. It didn't get to the point where it was bad and I'm not having nightmares or anything about it and I don't need to go to a therapist or anything. I just need to move on," Meredith started.

"You don't want to tell someone or press any charges?" Bobby asked, confused.

"No, I don't want this to have to follow me. It's in the past, Bobby. I'd like to leave it there," Meredith replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked.

"I'm positive," Meredith replied with a confident smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home. Be careful this weekend though. Damn it, we never should've left," Bobby swore.

"It's fine, Bobby. Dean already punched the crap out of him anyways," Meredith chuckled, looking over at Dean. Dean shrugged.

"Ok, I'll see you when we get home," Bobby said.

"You too. Love you," she replied.

"Love you too," Bobby said back.

**~End 3rd Person's POV~**

I know it may seem like I'm putting on a brave face, but I'm not. After last night's sleep and clear thinking this morning, I've decided to put it behind me so that I can move on in my life. It'll be hard to see Stephen around but I know Dean will give him hell for it.

"Anything special you want to do today?" Dean asked. Dean took another bite of his cereal and I sat next to him, my legs on the chair below me as I sat on the table.

"No and you don't have to take care of me!" I exclaimed, giggling a little. I then picked up Dean's cereal from off of the table and into my hands. I took the spoon and ate some of his cereal.

"Hey, give that back!" Dean exclaimed chuckling a little and trying to take the cereal back from me.

"One more bite!" I pleaded, a little laugh escaping me.

"Get your own!" Dean replied.

The two of us laughed and Dean grabbed the cereal from me.

"Fine, I'll get my own," I said, scowling fakely and getting up to get my own bowl of cereal. I stood up on my tiptoes and got a bowl from the cabinet. The open cereal box was on the kitchen table along with the milk so I returned to my seated position on the table next to Dean.

"Jesus Christ, Meredith," Dean said, seeing the bruises on my thighs.

"It's not a big deal," I said back, shyly.

"Where else?" Dean demanded.

I sighed, "Just one here on my arm and um… here." I lifted up the back of my shirt so that he could see the bruises on my back. Dean traced them with his fingers.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Its fine," I shrugged. "Look, I know that it seems weird that they day after that I'm bouncing back and you know, I must be really sick and twisted to bounce back from something like that the day after but you can't live in the past or you'll never move forward. I need to move forward Dean. I'm not being haunted by it or anything. I just need to leave it behind. Plus, you just wanted an excuse to touch my back, Winchester."

"I did not!" Dean exclaimed, laughing.

"You did," I replied, nodding.

Dean smiled, "It's good to see you smile, Mer. Are you sure you're okay? You're not just faking this whole 'moving forward' thing?"

"Dean, you took care of me last night and you're a good friend of mine. I wouldn't lie to you about it after everything we've been through," I replied, sincerely.

"But you need time to heal," he argued.

"And I'm getting that time to heal. I am healing as we speak! I just don't want to be one of those melodramatic soap operas where there person is sexually assaulted and then can't function properly. I'm doing this my own way. Who says people have to heal via tons of ice cream and a lot of moping and bitch?" I replied.

Dean smiled, "You are the strongest girl I know."

I shrugged, "I hunt demons. It happens.

Dean chuckled, "No really, you are."

I smiled weakly, "Well I've lost a lot and been through a lot. After a while you just realize that moping and whining never gets you anywhere. All my life that's how I've grieved so I'm trying something new now."

"Good for you," Dean said.

"Sorry I ruined your date with Teresa. Still a virgin?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, teasingly.

"Shut up," Dean said. "You're a virgin too, so it's not like you can say anything about it!"

"Yes, but I don't lie about not being a virgin!" I replied.

"Hey, I need to buy more clothes… I hate to ask but will you come to the mall with me? I don't really know what to get," Dean started, changing the subject.

"And I do?" I asked back skeptically. Dean glared at me. "Yeah, fine, whatever. If I must go shopping with you…"

* * *

><p>"Okay this is it right? No more shopping because I am exhausted and desperately want to go home!" I whined as Dean and I finished shopping together.<p>

"Yes," Dean said.

I chuckled, "You know, you're a lot harder to shop for than I thought. See, I just thought you'd go with the first thing we found but you were highly selective."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't want to buy a bunch of white shirts!" Dean exclaimed, playfully defensive.

"I'm kidding! Plus you look good in plaid flannel and we got A LOT of plaid flannel," I said.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" he asked, cockily. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, let's go home," I said.

"Wait, just one more thing," Dean said, grabbing me by the wrist.

"What?" I groaned.

"Hey, you're a girl. Aren't you supposed to like shopping?" Dean asked.

"First, that's sexist. Second, I do like shopping, just not for this long and not for men's clothing. I mainly just buy underwear and music," I shrugged. It was honest but I knew that it would spark Dean's enthusiasm.

"That is something I could get behind. I think there was a Victoria's Secret down there and we could go in one of their dressing rooms," he smirked.

"Quit it," I giggled, pushing him away from me. "What is it you really wanted to ask anyways?" This had actually been a lot of fun. Shopping with Dean had gotten my mind off of things.

"This photo booth thing could be fun," he suggested, pointing to a small photo booth where people went in and it just took pictures and then printed them out on a strip of film paper. I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Like you said, it could be fun," I said. Dean and I paid and then went into the small photo booth. "How do we even fit into this?"

"It's small, I know," Dean commented as we squished into the photo booth. There was a flash and the camera began taking pictures. The first couple of them were us just smiling and then they became silly. Dean and I began making funny faces.

"That is the best I've ever looked," I joked.

"Yeah, that was a really attractive face, Summers," Dean teased.

"Hey," I said, nudging him playfully.

Dean and I both laughed and there was another flash. We both leaned in, our foreheads touching. There was another flash. Dean glanced down at my lips and I at his. It was now or never. I leaned in farther, our lips centimeters apart from each other. Another flash. I finally closed the gap and kissed Dean. He kissed me back, pulling me closer to him. One flash. Another flash. Another flash. Dean's lips moved against mine rhythmically. The kiss was amazing. It left me with no thoughts of my mind: clarity. His hand went to my face, cupping it. He pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His other arm went around my waist, pulling me closer than ever to him. My legs draped over his lap. Last flash.

"Your time is up," the machine said. Dean and I pulled away from each other, breathing hard. Dean Winchester, the boy I had had feelings for, for a very long time, one of my best friends, and someone who cared for me, had just kissed me in a photo booth. Dean and I had just made out in a photo booth.

Instead of saying something, Dean and I just exchanged glances and smiled. I untangled myself from Dean and got up. He followed me out of the photo booth and I took the photos as they printed. I glanced at the strip.

"These are _some _photos," I chuckled. I bit my lip and then looked at them, folding them in half and then sticking them in my back pocket.

Dean laughed, "You're not even going to let me see them?"

"No," I replied, rolling my eyes playfully.

His hand neared my back pocket but I swatted it away, "Nice try."

"Damn. Alright, let's get you home. You've been whining about going home all day…" Dean said.

"I have not!" I protested.

"Yeah you have," Dean replied, wrapping his arm around me.

I rolled my eyes playfully as the two of us walked out of the mall. I bit my lip. I had this warm fuzzy feeling inside. I could tell that this was just the beginning of a really good.


	8. Great?

"Why don't you ever go home, child?" Andrea asked, seeing me in the cafe. It was getting late and I had literally been working all day. When I wasn't working, I had been doing homework or had been spending time with Ethan. I knew it was because I was trying to avoid Dean. I hadn't told Ethan or Andrea about what had happened - Dean and Stephen-wise.

"I don't know, I just felt like working over time today!" I replied.

"Hm, okay. Well you should start heading home soon," Andrea urged, eyeing me suspiciously. She definitely knew something was up.

I sighed and got my stuff together about ready to leave when Ethan came down stairs.

"You leaving already?" he asked.

"Yeah, I should be getting home. I've been here all day," I replied.

"Yeah, why is that? Don't get me wrong. We love you but you really have been here all day and I can't figure out why," Ethan speculated.

"Why do I have to have a reason? I'm always over here all the time anyways. Why are you questioning it now?" I asked, shrugging innocently.

"Oh my God, something's up. You never act this way when something isn't up. What are you not telling me?" Ethan asked.

I bit my lip. It was no or never and it's not like I wasn't going to tell him eventually anyways. "Dean and I kissed," I blurted out. Andrea turned to the both of us and Ethan's jaw dropped in awe.

"You what?" the both of the exclaimed.

"We kissed, I uh, I don't know it just kind of happened yesterday. We were in a photo booth at the mall and we just... kissed," I admitted, blushing. I looked down and back up at Ethan to see that he still had a surprised look on his face.

"Oh my God," Ethan gasped.

"It's about damn time too," Andrea added, laughing a little.

I sighed, "That's why I've been here all day. I've kind of been avoiding him all day because we never really talked about it afterwards and I don't really know where we stand anymore so... well you know I'm an avoider anyways!"

"Wow," was all Ethan could say.

"Wow? Thanks, Ethan. You're really helping me," I sighed.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I mean, wow, I just can't believe it finally happened. It is about time but still… aw, I'm happy for you, Mer," Ethan replied.

"Yeah, but now… I'm just confused, you know? I'm happy because it happened but if he didn't mean it, then, well, that kind of screws up our friendship. And he's my best friend…" I trailed off.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" Ethan protested.

"You are! But you're like my brother best friend. He's more my… secret crush best friend. Sorry, I'm being so girly…" I blushed.

"No, what you're being is silly. Dean would be crazy not to like you and the fact that he kissed you means something, Meredith," Ethan reasoned.

"Yeah, but he's kind of… you know, he's Dean. He's a ladies' man and well, what if he's just not a one woman guy? What if he just likes to kiss a bunch of girls and-," I started.

"None of that! Now go home! We're kicking you out right now. It's for your own good. Go talk to Dean!" Ethan ordered, playfully shoving me towards the door.

"Okay, okay! Jeesh…" I chuckled, heading for the door.

When I got home, Bobby and John were already home. Both men questioned me about Friday night and were just glad that I was okay.

"Where's Dean?" I finally asked.

"He went for a walk. He said something about needing to clear his mind. I don't know where the kid gets it," John chuckled, shaking his head and taking sip from his beer.

Needing to clear his mind? Did this have anything to do with me? I fidgeted nervously. I didn't want to cause him any stress. That wasn't even a good sign. If I was causing him some kind of stress, then it was a sign that maybe he had just kissed me just to kiss, not because he had any real feelings for me. Ah, I had to stop this! I was going to drive myself insane!

"How was the hunt?" I asked, snapping out of my head and changing the subject so that I could at least attempt to distract myself.

When Bobby got back from the hunt, he had already given me his 'thank god you're safe. I could kill that kid speech so I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about Bobby and John overreacting to my previous situation.

"It went alright," was all Bobby replied.

"We're going out on another one tomorrow morning though. I'm taking the boys with me this time. There are some important skills that they'll need to learn on this one," John replied.

"Oh," I said. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to face Dean for a couple of days but at the same time, part of me was sad that he'd be away. I wanted to be close to him. It was obvious that I had feelings for him, I just hoped he felt the same way. Why else would he have kissed me? And the way that he kissed me...

"Meredith, are you sure you alright? We can't do anything for you?" Bobby asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Actually, I think I'm just going to go upstairs and shower."

"Alright well if you need anything…" John started.

I nodded, thanked him, and then went upstairs to take a shower. I picked up the strip of photographs from the photo booth off of my dresser and unfolded it. I looked over the pictures and couldn't help but smile. The first couple of pictures were sweet as we smiled but then it turned into the kiss. I couldn't help but smile because I kept thinking about the way that Dean made me feel. He had me feel... amazing. Damn, I had it bad for him and if he didn't feel the same way... well that'd suck.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind though and then jumped into the shower for a quick shower. After that, I settled into the living room. Bobby and John were in the den talking and having a beer so I turned the TV on. There was an old rerun episode of Beverly Hills, 90210 and I had nothing better to do. It was actually kind of my guilty pleasure show but hey, I was a teenage girl. I had an excuse right?

"What're you watching?" a voice asked, making me practically jump out of my spot on the couch. I looked up from the TV to see Dean Winchester standing above the couch.

"Oh, hi, how was your walk?" I asked back.

"Fine. What the hell is this!" Dean asked, chuckling a little. He sat down on the couch and moved my legs over so that he could sit close to me. He moved my legs on top of his lap, leaving his hand on my shin. I smiled from the warmth from his hand.

"Beverly Hills, 90210. It's embarrassing, I know, but it's a guilty pleasure and I can't help it," I blushed.

Dean shrugged, "You're such a girl."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I am not!"

"Yeah, whatever you say," Dean said, shaking his head unconvinced as he stared at the screen.

And then for a couple of minutes, we just watched the show in silence. My legs rested across his lap, just like in the photo booth and we sat close to each other. He had to have the same feelings! He wouldn't have been doing this if he hadn't, right? He wouldn't have taken care of me after Stephen if he didn't have the same feelings. I could just feel it.

"So your dad told me that you guys are leaving tomorrow for the hunt," I started, nervously.

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off. "It'll be fun I guess. I'm glad we're going out on a hunt anyways. Things were getting kind of dull around here."

"Right," I mumbled. Dull? Dull? How could they have been getting dull? We had just kissed in a photo booth, leaving at least me wondering, what the hell? I wouldn't exactly consider that dull but hey, maybe he figured things out on that long walk of his. Maybe he just decided that we shouldn't be together…

"But I'll miss you, Meredith," Dean added.

"Oh," I said, surprised at his response. So much for my theory. Geez, I should just talk to him so I don't get like this. "Be careful, okay? For me." For me? Why did I just say that? It's not like I was his girlfriend or anything.

"I will," he replied, trying to convince me. I then looked at him and he was already staring at me. "Mer..."

"Yeah?" I asked.

And instead of answering, Dean leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and it was as if we were back in the photo booth, sharing our first kiss all over again. His arms went around my waist and mine around his neck. He pulled me close and continued to kiss me. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance so I obliged, curious to see whether I'd like Dean kissing me this way for the second time. I mean, sure this was a little bit heavier but still, would I like Dean kissing me again? Maybe it was just us caught up in the moment. Oh yes, I liked it very much. We continued this for a bit longer before Dean pulled away, to my disappointment.

But he didn't disappoint at all. He began to leave kisses on my jaw, leading down to my neck. A man had never kissed me like this - not here. He kissed my neck, my collarbone, and then back up to my lips. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed what he did. When he got back to my lips, Dean pecked me on the lips once before pressing his forehead against mine as we just breathed. No one had ever kissed me like that and I was speechless. The things that he made me feel... I then leaned in and kissed him again. I opened my mouth and his tongue gladly massaged mine, and mine his. He brought me close to him, our chests pressing together. It was if an electric shock and been sent through the both of us.

"Dean!" I heard John call.

Dean and I pulled away in a panic but were almost instantly relieved that Bobby and John were still in the den and hadn't just seen what had just happened.

"Coming," Dean called. He looked at me apologetically before getting up, and going into the den to talk to his dad and Bobby.

The way that Dean had just kissed me... he had to have feelings for me.

Dean had gone into the den to talk to his dad and after the episode of Beverly Hills, 90210, I went upstairs to my bedroom and got ready for bed. They had been in there for a while and I just figured it was worth me going to sleep.

"Hey..." Dean started. I looked up from my book as I got in bed, about to go to sleep.

"Hey," I replied, looking up at him and smiling. Our little make out session there had had me smiling uncontrollably ever since.

"So about today... and yesterday," Dean started.

"Right," I said.

"Look, I'm leaving tomorrow and, well, maybe we should just talk about it when we get back. It'll give us time to think, you know? I mean, don't get me wrong it was great, you're great, we'd be..." Dean trailed off.

"Great?" I asked, completing his sentence.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled, looking down, blushing a little. "But maybe we should just talk when I get back. I'll be back Wednesday just in time for the game and homecoming on Friday so can we just talk Wednesday morning or before practice or something? Whenever I get home, I guess…"

"Sure," I replied, optimistically. Things seemed to be looking up.

"Okay," Dean said back. He kissed me one more time before saying goodnight and leaving my bedroom.


	9. Talking, Tutoring, & Kissing Again

Wednesday couldn't have come fast enough but yet here it was. I couldn't help but wonder when the Winchesters were going to get in. I couldn't wait for Dean to come back and so that we could talk about our relationship. I was grateful that I was working at the cafe early this morning before school started at eight thirty, so that I could get my mind off of Dean. If I didn't, I'd probably end up going crazy.

"Can you take table two, Mer?" Andrea asked.

"Sure," I replied, grabbing a notepad and pen and heading towards table two. I took their order and then brought it back into the kitchen. Things were starting to die down which was nice so I began to refill the salt and pepper shakers at table five. I poured the salt in and made sure it was completely and perfectly level, just for fun.

"OCD, much?" I heard a voice ask. I got butterflies in my stomach. That voice was familiar. I knew that voice. I turned around and much to my delight, there stood Dean Winchester.

"Hi!" I exclaimed practically tackling him.

"I wasn't gone for that long, Mer!" Dean exclaimed back, hugging me back. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Over Dean's shoulder, Ethan made a face at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I missed you," I said.

"You too," he replied. Ethan nodded for me to pick up the orders for table two and I realized that I was still working.

"Sorry, I need to keep working but you can sit down and we'll talk after I'm done if that's alright with you. Can I get you anything? Coffee, breakfast, both?" I asked. I was overjoyed with happiness. I couldn't think of a time where i was truly this happy, let alone this happy to see Dean.

"Both would be great," Dean replied.

"Okay," I said.

"And I like my coffee-," Dean started.

"Black, yeah, I know," I replied, unable to control myself. I was so happy. AH, why did Dean Winchester make me feel this way? Dean smiled back at me and I could tell that he was feeling the same way.

After my shift at the diner was over, Dean and I went around to the side of the cafe so that I could get my car and head to school.

"So tell me all about your hunt. I want to know everything," I urged.

"It was cool. It was the first time Dad let me take on a shapeshifter myself. i mean, of course he was back up and stuff but I actually got to kill it. It was pretty awesome," Dean smiled, proudly. I chuckled.

"Wow, what a man," I teased.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"I'm kidding! That's pretty cool. Hah, only you would get excited about something like killing a shapeshifter on your own…" I chuckled.

"Hey, Mer?" Dean asked, stopping.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"You uh, you look really nice today," Dean said, catching me off guard.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing. Dean slowly moved me backwards, pressing my back against the brick wall of the side of the cafe. His hands went to my waist and he inched closer to me.

"You can kiss me if you'd like to," I whispered, almost speechless. He smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. There I was again, feeling those feelings that I had felt the past two times that Dean and I had done this. Our lips moved together in perfect rhythm. He kissed down my neck again, making my throw my head back, hitting the brick wall. I giggled a little and then let out a soft moan as he found a certain spot on my neck.

Suddenly, a car alarm went off and Dean and I pulled away from each other. We chuckled, looking at each other.

"I guess that means we should get to school huh?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Go to homecoming with me?" he asked.

I smiled, "Of course."

Dean and I got in my car, and we were off to school. He even walked me to my first period class. It was really good to have him back.

"Hey you disappeared today," Ethan said, as soon as I sat down in my first period class. I began to get out my notebooks and pencil for the class.

"Oh yeah, I needed to get to school and um, Dean showed up so I uh, left with him," I replied, blushing and thinking about what we had just done. I didn't want Ethan to know that I was so infatuated with Dean.

"Oh really?" Ethan asked, intrigued.

"Yeah," I replied. Ethan eyed me suspiciously. He knew that I wasn't telling him something.

"So you two get a chance to talk?" Ethan asked.

"Sort of," I replied. And then Ethan was silent.

"Oh my God, is that a hickey on your neck?" Ethan asked, touching a spot on my neck.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, swatting his hand away and covering up the spot on my neck with my hand. I took my hair down from it's ponytail so that it would cover up any potential hickeys that were on my neck.

"Ah, so you 'talked' meaning you guys just made out. Damn, Mer, I never thought you'd be all over that sort of thing but hey you like the guy," Ethan shrugged, teasingly.

"Shut up," I scowled, slamming my head on the desk.

"Aw, you really like him, don't you?" Ethan asked, sincerely.

I nodded, "Yeah I do... a lot. And that's probably not for my own good. He asked me to homecoming."

"Aw," Ethan said.

"I know. I'm just glad he's back, you know? I missed him a lot but now... now we can really talk about where we are. We've kind of just been making out and stuff and I think now will be our chance to decide... I just hope that he doesn't go all douchey on me," I sighed, worriedly.

"It seems like he really cares about you, Meredith. I wouldn't worry too much. Especially now that we have to take a math quiz," Ethan said, as our teacher came into the room and started passing out our quizzes.

"Okay kids I'm passing out your quiz. Zip it!" our teacher ordered.

"Right," I mumbled, taking the quiz and getting to work on it. This was going to be a long day because I knew that Dean and I probably weren't going to be able to talk until after school.

* * *

><p>After school, Sam Winchester found me.<p>

"Hey, you ready for tutoring?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Sam replied, happily.

"How was the hunt?" I asked as the two of us walked towards the parking lot so that I could go to my car.

"It was alright, I guess. I'm just ready to be back here and not have to worry about... you know demons and stuff," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I guess I can kind of understand. Hey, so I actually need to drop some stuff at home. Do you mind if we stop home before we go to the elementary school?" I asked, glancing over at Sam as we got into the car.

"Not at all," Sam replied.

"Cool," I said. Sam and I had a nice conversation as we got home. There, Dean was waiting at home for the both of us.

"Hey," I said, trying not to smile to widely.

"Hi," he said back. "So uh Mer, do you have time to uh... talk?"

"Oh, I actually have to go tutor at Sioux Falls Elementary but maybe we can when I get home?" I asked. Damn it. If only I didn't have to tutor today...

"Is Sam going with you?" Dean asked, glancing over at his little brother.

"Yeah, he is actually," I replied.

"Do you mind if I come?" Dean asked.

Sam and I exchanged glances, "No not at all."

"What would you... tutor in?" Dean asked.

"They usually do fractions so I'm sure you'll be fine," I chimed in. Did he really want to be with us? Dean wasn't the kind of guy that went to tutor elementary kids. I was impressed but maybe that was what he wanted.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dean said, glaring over at his brother.

"Alright then let's get going," I said, smiling at both boys and going out of the room.

* * *

><p>I watched as Dean interacted with the kids. I smiled, trying my best not to. He was great with them and they all seemed to love him. It was as if they wanted to learn from him. Sam was also doing great but I couldn't help smiling that Dean, the guy that I was pretty sure that I liked very much, was doing well with kids. I mean, most people wouldn't take him as a kid lover. It was most definitely a pleasant surprise.<p>

"Okay Jameson, do you get it now?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Jameson replied, ecstatically.

"Great," Dean chuckled. "Just keep up the good work and you'll have a 100% on the next math quiz that you have."

"Thank you," Jameson said, looking up at Dean as if he wanted to hug him.

"Not a problem, dude," Dean said. Jameson got up, got his stuff together as soon as he saw his mom, hugged Dean and then walked out. Dean looked surprised and exchanged glances with me before walking towards me. "Hey."

I smiled back at him, "You're great with them, you know that?"

"Oh it's nothing," Dean said, blushing a little.

"Alright well, now that everyone is gone, I think we can go home," I said. Both boys looked at me and we packed up the class room before going home. Dean pulled up in the Impala in front of the house and parked the car.

"Hey Sammy, could you give us a minute?" he asked, looking back towards his brother.

"Sure," Sam replied, eyeing the two of us suspiciously. I smiled at Sam sympathetically before got out of the car.

"So," Dean started.

"So," I said back. The two of us chuckled awkwardly about what was to come.

"So I thought about us... you know about everything that's happened and how I was away from you," he started.

"And?" I asked.

"And I missed you," Dean replied.

"I missed you too," I replied. This conversation was kind of mushy but I didn't care. I was falling pretty hard for Dean.

"And I mean, I don't usually get that attached... I don't miss people. And I thought about how much I liked kissing you," Dean smirked.

I blushed, shying away from Dean, "I liked it too." I avoided his gaze but I could tell that he was watching me.

"I guess I'll be straight with you, Meredith. I like you and I want to try this, us, whatever we'd be," Dean finally said. I looked back over to him.

"Are you... asking me out?" I asked.

He nodded and chuckled a little, "Yeah I guess I am."

"So we'd be exclusive like... boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, hesitantly.

"If you want to be," Dean replied.

"I want to be," I said, turning to him.

He smiled, "Good, because I want to be too." Dean then leaned in and kissed me passionately. It was like this morning's kiss but better. Damn, he was such a good kisser. Bobby's car then pulled into the driveway behind us and we immediately sprang apart.

"We should get going inside," I said, scratching the back of my head, hoping Bobby hadn't seen us. I wasn't quite sure how we were going to tell him anyways.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said back.

Dean followed me into the house after Bobby had already gone in. To our surprise, we were met by Bobby and John sitting at the kitchen table. I went into the kitchen to get some water and came out, standing by Dean's side.

"Why do you two have guilty looks on your faces?" Bobby asked, looking at the two of us weirdly.

"We do?" the both of us asked simultaneously as we exchanged glances.

"Yeah, you do," Bobby replied. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" I said.

"We didn't do anything, Bobby. Don't you think you're seeing things? We didn't do anything," Dean said back, validating my argument.

"Then how come you two look suspicious?" John asked.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. "How was your day, Dad... and Bobby?" Oh good, he changed the subject.

"I'm going to go upstairs and finish up some homework," I spoke up. Dean shot me a look that said 'you owe me one'. I most definitely owed him one. I wasn't quite sure why but I think Dean and I both weren't exactly ready to tell Bobby and John.

The following day it seemed like the word had gotten out that Dean and I were dating now. People would come up to me and ask me which was actually really awkward. I even got dirty looks from people like Teresa and all of her friends when they passed me in the hallway. It was uncomfortable, but then again I was too blissfully stupid to even care. I was so hung up on Dean that it didn't even matter who gave me dirty looks.

"Hey," a girl said, sitting down next to me.

"Hi," I replied. I was in my US History class and had just sat down anyways.

"I'm Molly," the girl introduced herself. I recognized her as the head cheerleader. She wasn't obnoxious like Teresa was, but I knew that she was roughly of the same breed. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about this, but she was being friendly so why not give her a chance? It would be wrong of me to judge, right?

"I'm Meredith," I said back.

She smiled politely, "So I hear that you and Dean Winchester are going to homecoming together, well dating but also going to homecoming together."

"Oh, yeah we are," I replied, blushing a little.

"That's cool. Dean actually talked to my boyfriend Cole about going together as a group. Well it'd be me and Cole, you and Dean, and Lacey and Ethan so I thought I'd run our before plans by you first," Molly said.

"Oh, um, okay," I said, caught off guard.

"He meant to talk to you about it but said he didn't see you until lunch so I told him I'd tell you about it.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay so my idea is that you, Lacey, and I could get ready together at my house and the boys could pick us up there. After that we'd do dinner and probably show up to homecoming like... an hour late because, well, it's not like anyone but freshmen actually go on time. There's no after party planned though because we'll already have had one after the homecoming game," Molly explained.

"Oh, okay sounds good to me," I started, still overwhelmed about what was going on.

"Great! I'll e-mail you the details. Aw this is great! I think we're going to become great friends, Meredith," Molly smiled, triumphantly.

"Sure..." I said, still unsure of what the hell was going on.

I met up with Dean after class and explained to him what had happened, "So what exactly is the deal? I mean... I don't really talk to Molly Crawford... ever, so this is kind of weird."

"Is that okay? I told Cole that we were going and he invited us and Molly was more than happy to tell you about it. Molly is nice though. She's not like Teresa or anything," Dean replied.

"She's head cheerleader," I replied, skeptically.

"Meredith, are you trying to tell me that you're judgemental?" Dean asked, playfully accusatory.

"No! But I don't know, it's just kind of overwhelming for me, that's all. I mean, I've had girl friends but I don't really... Ethan's been my best friend for a long time. He's been the only person I've been able to trust my entire life," I explained.

"Well maybe it's about time that you had friends that you could talk about girly stuff with," Dean said back.

I shrugged. He did have a point, "Maybe."

"You still want to go to homecoming, right?" Dean asked.

"Of course I do. Plus I kind of have to. I'm on the decorating committee so that means I have to get up at the crack of dawn to come over and decorate Saturday morning," I sighed.

"Yeah, why exactly did you sign up for that?" he asked.

"I don't know, because I'm a dumbass!" I joked.

Dean chuckled, "I'll come visit you. Will that make it any better?"

I smiled, "Yes, very much so." I then leaned in and kissed Dean, right in front of everyone but hey, I could do this. After all he was my boyfriend.


	10. Telling Bobby and John & Football Games

Thursday night at dinner Dean and I sat anxiously while we ate our food. Bobby had grown a little suspicious because apparently we'd been acting a little strange lately, but he hadn't said anything yet, he'd just given us strange looks. John on the other hand seemed to be quite oblivious to what was going on.

"So I'm going out on another hunt," John started.

"Oh, does that mean you're pulling us out of school again?" Sam asked, trying to hide his disappointment with the situation.

"Well," John sighed. "I'd like to have you boys with me. There are some important life skills that you need to learn. You know, come to think about it, Meredith, you should come too… if that's alright with Bobby."

Well that one definitely caught me off guard. "Oh okay. Is that okay with you Bobby?"

Bobby sighed, "You really think this is a good idea John?"

"She needs to learn these things. How else is she going to protect herself when she grows up?" John asked. They were talking about me as if I weren't there.

"I take her out on a few hunts," Bobby defended.

"Yes, but she's not going to learn much on just a few hunts. These boys have been training their whole lives and Meredith has a lot to catch up on," John argued.

"Meredith what do you think?" Bobby asked, hesitantly.

"Um," I said, alarmed. Why did they have to put the spotlight on me? I exchanged glances with Dean. "Um, okay sure. John is right anyways… I do have a lot to catch up on. But what would I do about school?"

"You'd only miss a few days," John replied.

I nodded, "Okay, yeah, I'd really like to come along this time."

"We can leave after Saturday night, right?" Dean asked, shifting uncomfortably. Uh oh, here it comes. We had to tell them.

"What's Saturday night?" John asked.

"Well the homecoming game is on Friday. You are coming, right Dad?" Dean asked.

"Of course, son. But what's Saturday?" John asked.

"It's the uh… homecoming dance," Dean replied. I could tell that he didn't want to sound like a girl but going to this was important to him.

There was a surprised clink of John dropping his fork on his plate in shock, "Really?" John leaned in glancing at his son suspiciously.

"Oh aren't you planning that, Meredith?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I'm helping… and yeah, I'm going too," I answered. Dean and I exchanged glances and under the table, Dean reached for my hand. I held onto his. We could do this. We could do this. We were not going to back out. They'd find out sometime, anyways!

"Oh really with who?" Bobby asked. He was onto us. He knew!

"Yeah, Dean… why is this dance so important to you. Is there someone I should know about?" John asked. He and Bobby exchanged glances and I could tell that Sam was shoving food in his mouth so that he wouldn't say anything. Oh my God. They knew. John was prying… they knew! Shit…

"Uh, well, that's, we actually wanted to talk to you about that," Dean started, glancing over at me anxiously.

"We? As in… the two of you?" Bobby asked.

It was now or never and I just had to do it quick; like ripping off a band-aid. "Yes. We're going… together," I spat out. I bit my lip, nervous as ever.

"You mean… together, together?" John asked.

"Yeah…" Dean trailed off.

"Wow," was all the two men could say.

"John, Bobby, there's something Dean and I should tell you," I started.

"I knew it!" Bobby announced.

"What's going on?" John asked, curiously. He leaned in, amused.

"So Dean and I…" I trailed off. Where the hell was I even supposed to begin with this?

"We're dating," Dean finally admitting. It was like ripping off a band-aid. There was a long pause and I swallowed hard. Dean and I both anticipated what or when John and Bobby were finally going to say something.

"So that's why you two have been acting so weird lately," John finally said.

"Yeah," I said, blushing.

"Huh, you know, I can't say that I didn't see this coming," Bobby said.

"Funny, me neither," John shrugged. And just like that they accepted the news. Dean and I were dating and it was okay with John and Bobby.

"Just be carefully with demons and everything. If they know, they'll use it against us. They already use the fact that we're family against us," John said.

"And you, boy, you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me," Bobby said.

"Yes, sir," Dean replied. Under the table, Dean gave my hand a tight squeeze as if to say 'we did it'. I smile and the two of us looked at each other.

* * *

><p>The loud cheers of the crowd erupted as our team scored another goal. I stuck my hands in the pocket of my Sioux Falls High School hoodie and walked up the bleachers. I had been late to the football game but I was here now. I spotted Ethan sitting with a couple of his soccer buddies and made my way towards them. John and Bobby were coming soon too with Sam.<p>

"Hey," I said.

"Wow, Meredith Summers, you're actually at a football game. This is really weird. Mer, we don't even go to football games! Well I go because of Lacey and now you're going for Dean, huh?" Ethan asked.

"Mhm. I can't believe he actually wanted to make it official. I mean, I can believe it and I'm happy about it but it's Dean, you know? Hey, did I tell you that John is bringing me along on a hunt? We leave Sunday," I replied.

"Just in time for you to go to homecoming with your boo," Ethan teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, hitting him playfully.

"Ow!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard! You know what I think is even weirder though?" I asked, resting my elbows on my knees and watching the game.

"Huh?" Ethan asked.

"That I'm going to homecoming for starters and the fact that I'm going with you, Lacey, Molly the head cheerleader, and Cole. It's just so weird!" I exclaimed.

"I know, it really is," Ethan said.

"You know, I don't even understand this whole football thing," I said, focusing on the game.

"Well your boyfriend plays center so-," Ethan started but then we were interrupted by John, Bobby, and Sam who came and joined us on the bleachers.

"Ethan, long time no see. How have you been? How's your mother?" John asked, sitting on the other side of Ethan. Sam took a seat next to me and Bobby sat next to John.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much. I'm glad you get to come on the hunt with us this time. You'll keep Dean happy and Dad from freaking out about how I don't want to hunt," Sam said.

I smiled, "No problem. I'm actually kind of curious. I mean… I don't get to go on hunts much."

We continued to watch the game and cheer on Dean. In the end, we ended up winning. After the game, we all met with Dean. He was still on the field and had pulled his helmet off. He was all sweaty and sexy and I giggled when I first saw him.

"Hey, that was pretty awesome. I mean, you know I'm not really into the whole football thing but that was pretty cool," I smiled, meeting him. He pulled me into his arms, spun me around, and then set me down and kissed me.

"It was amazing, Mer! Just the thrill… I'm so glad you came," Dean said.

I smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I can't wait for tomorrow night," Dean started.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yes," he replied.

"Way to go, son!" John said, greeting his son. I backed away and let them have their father-son bonding time. I knew that Dean wanted every moment he could get with his dad in a good mood. I smiled as I watched Dean and John interact. John gave his son a pat on the back, encouragingly. He was so proud of Dean and Dean was grinning from ear to ear. Just then, I realized I had forgotten my jacket on the bleachers, so I ran up there quickly and got it. As I came back down, I saw Stephen…

My heart froze in fear a little and I swallowed hard. I had been able to avoid him all week in school but seeing him now just freaked me out. He gave me this look that read he was sorry, but there was something else. Anger? Resentment? Both?

"Hey, come on. Don't worry about him," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Dean wrapping a protective arm around me and shooting Stephen a glare. He steered me away from Stephen. "Come on, let's get home."

I nodded, "Okay, yeah. Sounds like a plan," I replied uneasily. Dean and I walked away and I tried not to look back.


	11. Homecoming

I stood on my tiptoes and painted to top part of the highest part of the booth. I continued to paint, although it was a stretch for me. Just then, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked, giggling. I turned around and smiled as I saw Dean standing behind me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean kissed me back and then pulled away.

"I told you I'd come and visit you," Dean replied.

I giggled, "This is true. So what do you think of the place so far?" I asked.

"It's nice. It's starting to not look like the school gym anymore," Dean replied.

"Well that was the original intention," I said. Dean's hands went around my waist and I bit my lip and he nuzzled his face in my neck, kissing.

"Dean, not here," I giggled, trying to pull away from him even though my body was screaming at me not to.

"What can I say? My girlfriend looks hot," he said. He left a trail of kisses on my bare, right shoulder. I was wearing my sweatshirt that I had cut into an off the shoulder shirt a la Flashdance. I was wearing denim shorts too and had rolled up the sleeves till about elbow length.

I giggled again, "In front of everyone?" I raised my eyebrows and Dean turned around to see most of the homecoming decorating committee staring at us. I blushed and looked down as Dean started to laugh. "Dean, this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, Mer," he said, still not being able to control his laughter. I smacked his arm to get him to shut up. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Oh come on. Take it like a man," I teased. And instead of responding, he cut me off and just kissed me. "Was that supposed to shut me up?"

"Yes," Dean replied.

"Jerk," I teased. He shrugged innocently and I rolled my eyes jokingly, "I should get back to work though. I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah. Oh, and what're you wearing tonight?" Dean asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I've got to know so that I can coordinate what I'm wearing with what you're wearing," Dean said, sarcastically.

"Oh, you're so funny," I said back, matching his sarcasm.

"I try," he shrugged innocently.

"I don't know. Definitely not red. We all know where that got me last time," I said, still feeling uncomfortable about the whole Stephen thing. I had seen him around school but had tried to my best to avoid him.

"Mer, don't let him stop you," Dean said.

"I mean, it's not even that. Red is, bright and stuff and I just… actually I have this pretty strapless crème dress. I think I'm wearing that," I said. Dean got this weird, distant look on his face. "Okay, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to picture you in the dress," Dean said. I could tell that he was going further into the daydream.

"Oh my God, you're totally thinking about me naked right now aren't you?" I called him out.

"I'm a guy!" he defended, a smile on his face. If he weren't so damn cute I probably would've killed him by now.

"Ugh, Dean," I groaned. "You are such a horny teenager."

"I'm a guy," he shrugged this time, repeating his defense.

"Yes, I know that. You've made that quite clear to me. Hey, so I need to finish up and then I'll be home for like ten minutes to get my dress and then I'm going over to Molly's. Wow, I never thought I'd say that in my life. I'm meeting Molly and Lacey after this so I'll see you back at the house right before homecoming," I said.

"Do I have to leave?" Dean whined, jokingly.

"Yes because you are a distraction to me and most likely a disturber of the peace to everyone else. Now go!" I said.

"I like it when you're all bossy. It gets me all hot and bothered," he teased, a smirk appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a little shove in the direction of the door.

"Bye, Dean," I said, urging him toward the door.

"Goodbye, girlfriend," Dean said, turning and kissing me before finally leaving the gym. I shook my head as he left. I had one hell of a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to Molly's house, the smell of hairspray and a flattening iron hit met. I walked up the stairs and into where her mom had said her room was.<p>

"Hey," I said, holding my dress in my hands and I peered into the room that Molly and Lacey were in. Molly was sitting at her vanity table and straightening her hair while Lacy was applying some make up. Neither girls had put their dress on yet.

"Hey, you're here! How'd decorating go?" Molly asked.

"Well. Dean surprised me and uh, he was quite a handful for the entire… five minutes that he was there," I chuckled.

"Tonya told me about that. She was decorating with you earlier. She said you guys got really into it," Lacey said, begging for details.

"No! Well, Dean was kind of all over me and I stopped him but he… he's so obnoxiously irresistible sometimes," I said, sighing and shaking my head. I couldn't help but smile although I really did find Dean obnoxious sometimes.

"Aw, you guys are so cute. Look at her, Molly, she's smiling. It's about damn time you two came around though! I hope you don't mind but Ethan kind of filled me in on you guys' history," Lacey added.

"Ooh, history? Do tell," Molly said.

"There's not much to tell," I said back.

"Her and Dean have practically been in love with each other since they were like, seven," Lacey said.

"We have not! Okay, maybe we have… a little though! Just a little!," I admitted, giggling a little. It sounded a little silly but Dean and I had always liked each other. If hunting weren't involved, Dean and I would've been that classic story of the two kids that grow up together and get married. Not that I wanted to marry Dean but that was just the cliché.

"Friends to lovers," Lacey said.

"Speaking of… so have you guys like… done it yet?" Molly asked.

"Uh," I started. That was quite a personal question and Molly and I barely knew each other

"Molly, you can't just ask something that. I mean, the two of you just became friends," Lacey said.

Friends? Okay, I guess we were friends now? I guess getting ready for homecoming together entitled friendship.

"Lacey, it's fine. Um, no we haven't. I mean, we really have just started dating so no," I said, a little bit uncomfortable. "And if Stephen Albright told you we did, he's lying."

"Ugh, I hate him. I can't believe what he did to you. That's just sick," Molly exclaimed.

"Trust me, I have to practically hold Ethan back every time he sees Stephen," Lacey added.

"Well thanks and yeah, it's… weird seeing him around school. I think it'll be even weirder tonight," I admitted. At least we were off the topic of sex.

"Well good for you for not letting him get to you. I know if I were you I would've stayed home for the next few months," Molly said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Is that your dress?" Lacey asked, pointing to my dress that I had laid on Molly's bed.

"Yeah," I replied.

"It's so pretty," Lacey smiled.

"Thanks, yours too," I said, seeing her dress.

"I'm thinking curls," Molly said, examining me. She and Lacey exchanged glances.

"Well I don't really know. It takes a lot of time and I'm not really good with curling irons really…" I trailed off.

"Oh don't worry. We've got you covered," Molly said, holding up her curling iron.

"Uh, okay," I said, nervously.

Once Lacey and Molly had finished my makeup and hair, we finally all got dressed. I was starting to really like the two of them. I mean, I had liked Lacey before but as Ethan's girlfriend, not as an actually friend. And Molly wasn't the bitchy popular girl that people made her seem. We had ended up bonding over little things like our favorite classes to TV shows. It was a step into the friendship.

"Ah, everyone looks so pretty!" Molly squealed.

"Let's get a picture," Lacey said, grabbing her Polaroid camera off the bed and holding it out in front of us. The three of us grouped together and Lacey snapped away. By the end we had a pretty good amount of pictures. Molly picked one out of the photos lying out on her bed.

"I like this one," she said. She took it and put a piece of tape on the back before sticking it onto the mirror. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Definitely," Lacey said back. Off back to Bobby's, where we were meeting the boys!

* * *

><p>We all pulled up in Molly's car in front of Bobby's house. The boys were waiting for us on the porch, just standing around and talking to each other. Dean leaned against the railing, his back turned towards us. He was wearing a light blue button down with khakis and a black tie that matched my shoes. I tucked a piece of my loosely curled hair behind my ear but it was hopeless and just returned to its regular place.<p>

Molly, Lacey, and I talked and giggled on our way up to the porch to meet the boys. Our heels clinked about the steps while the boys turned our way. Molly and Lacey both went to meet Cole and Ethan as I saw Dean.

"Hi," I said, my eyes lighting up as I saw him.

"Wow," he said, look me up and down and taking a deep breath in. I blushed and bit my lip giggling a little. He was so embarrassing sometimes but it was the cute, flattery type of embarrassing.

"How are you?" I asked moving closer to him and playing with his tie. I looked up at him through my mascara laced eyes. Molly and Lacey had done the whole smoky eye look on me which I was surprised that I could pull off.

"A lot better, now," Dean smiled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and then kissed me. I kissed him back until I heard the door to Bobby's swing open. Dean and I pulled away quickly as soon as both his father, Andrea, and Bobby came out.

"Oh Meredith, you beautiful!" Bobby exclaimed, hugging me.

"Uh, thanks Bobby," I said, surprised.

"She looks just like her mother, doesn't she?" Andrea asked.

"She really does. Meredith, since when did you get all grown up?" Bobby asked me. I laughed and shook my head.

"I ask myself that every day. It feels like yesterday she was outside playing the mud and today, she's going to her homecoming dance with… Dean Winchester, for chrissake!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Oh they've always had a crush on each other," John said.

"You knew?" Dean asked, mortified, looking up at his dad.

"Of course I did!" John replied. Dean and I just exchanged glances and laughed.

"You have her back by curfew, you hear me boy?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Yes, sir," Dean said back.

"Bobby, he's responsible enough," John tried to reassure Bobby.

"Alright, alright. I think I'm going to need to get a picture," Andrea said, lightening up the mood.

"Oh God," I groaned as Andrea got out her camera. This was once again embarrassing but at the same time, it really felt like Andrea and Bobby were my parents. They pretty much were! They had practically raised me!

"Okay you two, smile," Andrea said.

Dean held me in his arms and then the two of us posed for a picture. Okay, Ethan and Lacey come here, I need to get a picture!" Andrea called out.

"Mom!" Ethan protested. I took Dean's hand and led him to the farthest end of the porch so that we could escape the gushing parents.

"Hi," Dean said, his face close to mine.

"Hi," I said back.

"I can't believe my dad knew all this time!" he exclaimed.

I laughed, "I think everyone but us knew, Dean. So… homecoming. Did you ever picture us going to homecoming?"

"No," Dean said, definitely. I laughed at how sure he was that we'd never go to homecoming. "But here we are. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said back.

"So how was getting ready with your new friends?" Dean teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "It was actually kind of nice. They did my hair and uh, my make up, and we ended up talking a lot. I like them."

"Good. See? Not as bad as you thought," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, don't generalize. Stereotypes are bad, blah, blah, blah. I learned my lesson," I said back.

"I didn't say anything!" Dean protested, playfully.

"It was implied," I said back.

Homecoming ended up being a lot of fun. For the beginning Dean and I talked a lot until Molly and Lacey made me dance, making Dean dance too. It was silly because neither of us could really dance, but it didn't matter. A slow song came on and Dean and I just kind of stood there and looked at each other.

"So…" I started.

"Yeah," Dean said back. "So I guess this is the part where I ask you to dance with me?"

"I guess so," I said back.

"Meredith, dance with me?" he asked. I could tell that he felt so out of his element right now and to honest, so did I.

"Yeah," I responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist and we swayed to the music. Halfway through the song, I started laughing a little.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing it's just, this whole homecoming slow dance thing… it's funny. I mean, it's like people are clinging on for dear life to their dates as if it were the end of the world. It's just funny to me – God, I'm a terrible person," I said, not being able to control my laughter.

Dean sighed with relief, "Oh thank God, I'm not the only one that feels this way. It's all so mushy and… chick flick-y. I'm so glad you feel the same."

"Yeah. I feel so out of my element here… like a fish out of water," I said.

"I know, it's so weird. Think about how bad prom is going to be," Dean said back.

"Maybe we won't go to that… if you're here long enough," I said. That was something that bothered me. How long would Dean actually be here? I had thought all year but with his dad pulling him out of school all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if it were a shorter time. Life was unexpected and so was John Winchester.

"Sounds like a very good idea," he said. He hugged me and when I pulled away I stood on my tip toes to kiss Dean. He kissed me back and it was like the whole dance was gone. It was just us two and I didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward anymore. But of course we pulled away and the whole was back.

Dean pulled up to Bobby's in the impala at the end of the night and just parked the car, and turned it off. Neither of us moved and we just sat there for a while.

"So, this is the part where I'm supposed to walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight, right?" Dean asked.

I giggled and nodded, "Yeah but you live with me so that's kinda weird."

Dean chuckled, "This is true. I guess we can just do that here."

"Okay," I said back.

Dean leaned in towards me and I met him halfway and he crashed his lips against mine. He pulled me a little closer to him as the kiss progressed. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance so I gave in and let him. Dean's hands went around my waist and one of mine was around his neck while the other was lost in his hair. I could barely believe that I was making out in the impala. Suddenly, the porch lights flicked on and Dean and I sprang apart. I laughed.

"Bobby is so overprotective sometimes," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Dean groaned. I smiled.

"Don't worry. We have a whole couple of days with your very casual dad that goes out a lot. Sam can… sleep or something," I said.

"Yeah, we'll just kick Sam out," Dean shrugged, teasingly.

"We can't actually do that," I said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll find us time to be alone," Dean smirked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes before kissing him once more. I opened the door to the Impala and got out, Dean following. He locked the car and the two of us went inside the house.

"How was the dance?" Bobby asked. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for us. He put his book down as soon as he noticed us.

"It was nice," I said back.

Bobby look from me to Dean and then back to me suspiciously, "That's good."

"So I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. We leave for the hunt tomorrow, anyways," I said.

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Bobby groaned.

"Well, thank Bobby. And for letting Dean and me go to homecoming. I'm glad that we did," I said, exchanging glances with Dean.

"Yeah, thanks, Bobby," Dean said.

"Teenagers…" Bobby sighed, before returning to his book.

Once Dean and I were out of earshot and Bobby was far downstairs Dean and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"I've never seen him like that!" Dean exclaimed, laughing.

"Shhh," I quieted. "Well you are dating his kind of daughter." I shrugged and he smiled.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Dean then pressed me against the door to my room and kissed me.


	12. The Hunt

Dean, Sam, John, and I left early in the morning. I had said goodbye to Bobby even though I knew that he was reluctant to let me go. He knew though, like what John had said, there were important things for me to learn if I was going to survive on my own someday. What if I came up against something supernatural? Going on this hunt, and many more would teach me what to do. So what if I was going to be gone for about a week? Maybe it'd be even less time! Their last hunt had only been about two, three days.

I hadn't been on many hunts before though so I was nervous. These boys had been hunting since birth while I barely knew what I was doing. Bobby had taken me on hunts every now and then during summers, but he never let me go during school. It was actually kind of exciting… John had let Dean and I go in the impala while he went in the black 1981 GMC K1500.

"So when did your dad actually give you the impala?" I asked, looking around Dean's car as we followed his father to Montana, the place where the case was.

"Well I started getting privileges once I got my official license but you know Dad taught me to drive when I was like… thirteen," Dean said.

"Yeah," I said back.

"And he kind of just gave it to me right before we showed back up at your house after the summer," Dean shrugged.

"It means a lot to you, doesn't it?" I asked, detecting the pride in Dean's voice, although he was attempting to play it off as if it were nothing. I could tell though. I knew Dean too well to know that he was extremely proud that his dad had given him the precious Impala.

"I guess so," Dean replied, shrugging. I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh come on," Dean whined.

"Nothing, it just, you're acting like it doesn't matter when this car is practically your baby, Dean. And the fact that your dad gave it to you…" I trailed off.

"Nah, I don't do that sensitive stuff," he warned.

I shot him a look, "You took care of me after the Stephen thing…"

"Okay well that's a different story!" Dean defended. I laughed at how defensive he was getting about this.

"So you're saying if I banged up the Impala then you'd maybe show a teeny, tiny ounce of sensitivity?" I asked.

"You better not," he warned, a playful smile on his face.

"I'm just sayin'," I shrugged, my eyes looking out of the windshield out onto the open road. My gaze followed exactly what was in front of us. There was another pause where all we could hear was the rock music that Dean loved.

"I told you I'd find us time to be alone together," Dean said, breaking the silence and changing the subject.

"This is true, but you're driving so it's a little bit different," I said back.

"Yeah, but Bobby isn't around to say anything or to intrude. Now I can kiss you whenever I want," he smirked.

"Yes, this is also true," I said in response, my lips curling into a little smile.

"You know, I could pull over right and now and we could-," he started, sliding his arm around me. He leaned in close to me, his lips right on my neck. He grazed it my neck with his lips and I had to fight the temptation to give in to what he wanted. "Well… you know." He whispered.

"Okay, quit it!" I giggled, pushing him off of me.

"What? I'm just trying to seduce my very hot girlfriend right now. Is that such a crime?" he asked.

"No! But you're also supposed to be driving! You may kill us before you even get close to the seduction," I exclaimed, teasingly.

"I am a good driver!" Dean declared.

"Yes, I know you are but sometimes you are not the multi-tasker of the year," I said.

"Sure, I am! I'm an Aquarius," he said.

"That's Gemini, you dumbass," I laughed.

"Hey! I am great a multi-tasking. I could show you in the backseat if you wanted me to," he cooed.

"Dean!" I groaned. "Just drive."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "We will have our moment in the backseat, Meredith Summers. Just you wait."

"Okay, if you say so," I replied, pretending to be unconvinced.

"So what? This is the part that you fall totally and complete in love with me, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," I shrugged, challenging Dean.

I looked over at him and he looked over at me and we exchanged laughter. I looked down as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and then looked back at Dean. The look that Dean gave me completely caught me off guard though. It was just this look of love and admiration and it was something that I returned for him. I knew that neither of us was ready to say it yet, but it was a look of love and we truly loved each other. The thing is, we had for a very long time… Now we were actually just finding it out.

* * *

><p>John, Dean, Sam, and I ended up going to breakfast at a local diner before we started our case work. None of us but John didn't even know what the case was about. After we ordered and the waitress was long gone, John pulled out a manila folder, opened it, and placed it in the middle of the table for the four of us to peer around.<p>

"Here we are, in Crow Agency, Montana," John said.

"Yeah, Dad. So what's this case about?" Dean asked, eager to begin the case. Sam took a bite of his breakfast while trying to avoid this conversation.

"It looks like this is a simple salt and burn case but we don't know who. An elder from what is left of the Cheyenne tribe was murdered a few days ago. It's in the obituaries in the paper. There has been a history of mysterious deaths of Indians in the past year," John started.

"Indians… you mean, like Native Americans, Dad? We're dealing with Indians?" Dean asked, as if it was something dumb.

"No, we're dealing something that's trying to kill the Indians. We'll have to go and talk to the next victim. Well, I think it's the next victim. Tayo Park is a descendent of Sitting Bull, a legendary chief during the Indian Wars in the 1800's and there have been reports of haunting around him," John informed. Dean ruffled through some articles and pictures that were in the file folder while Sam looked at others. I looked at the articles over Dean's shoulder.

"So why this guy? If it's just a simple salt and burn case then why is this such a huge deal? We've done tons of these, Dad," Dean asked.

"Oh my God. We're at… Crow Agency. That's… historically that's where right about where the Battle of the Little Bighorn took place. George Custer and his seventh cavalry were brutally defeated by the Lakota, Cheyenne, and Arapaho," I said.

"Exactly," John said back, smiling at the fact that I caught on to the case quickly. "A Cheyenne was killed two days ago and an Arapaho was killed a week ago.

I turned to face Dean, "Tayo Park is the descendent of Sitting Bull who was the main reason that the Native Americans were able to defeat the Seventh Cavalry. He completed this ritual called the Sun Dance where he had a vision of attackers and the Native Americans were able to prepare and defend themselves. Whatever has been targeting the reservation must be an angry spirit that was never able to leave, someone who couldn't accept the defeat."

"Precisely. Well done, Meredith. Dean, Sam, you could learn something from her," John replied in approval after my long explication of the history of the Battle of Little Bighorn.

"Well how were we supposed to know that?" Dean asked.

"Do you ever pay attention in US history?" I asked back.

"Nope," Dean replied, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

I chuckled and then felt Dean grab hold of my hand under the table, lacing his fingers with mine. I could feel his thumb rubbing over mine while he held my hand which made it hard to think straight. I was so crazy for this boy…

"So what? We question this guy? Stake out? Monitor him? Make sure nothing crazy happens and then rush in when he has a knife dangling over his head?" Dean asked.

"You said it was simple salt and burn case," Sam chimed in.

"But we don't know who exactly it is," John said back.

"So what, we're going to use him as bait?" Sam asked, challengingly.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat not only because of the tension between Sam and his father but also because of the fact that John wanted to use this man as bait.

"I never said that, Sam. We wait to find out who the men are. We watch Park but we'll make sure he's completely safe," John replied, attempting to cool down his son.

"Alright," Sam mumbled, although I could tell that he was still in disagreement.

"If I can… perhaps the ghost is George Custer? I mean, I may be totally and completely wrong but he was the commander of the seventh cavalry. If the defeat didn't sit well with anyone, it should be Custer," I suggested.

John nodded his head in agreement, "That's what I was thinking but we can't exactly just go and dig up a legendary general's grave and burn it in hopes that we were right. We have to be sure."

I nodded, "Yeah, okay. So what do we do now?"

"Well, right now, we finish breakfast and you and Dean will go talk to Park while Sam and I will be ready to come in if anything is to happen," John said.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

><p>Once Dean and I got back into the Impala to follow John Winchester to Tayo Park's house, I was surprised that Dean didn't turn the music back on.<p>

"So what was that all about?" Dean asked, casually.

"What?" I asked back.

"Back there? You and my dad were nerding out," Dean pointed out.

I shrugged, "I really like history class. I guess it comes in handy sometimes." I rolled down the window and let the cool breeze graze my face. It was really nice this time of year and I liked the free feeling that the wind brought on.

"He seemed to think so," Dean mumbled.

"Dean… are you jealous? Am I stealing your thunder?" I asked.

"No!" he replied, almost too quick to answer my question. Even though Dean had said no, he and I both knew that answer to that. We left things in an awkward silence for what seemed like a long time but he and I both knew it really had just been a minute.

"I guess… that means I have to make it up to you, doesn't it?" I asked coyly, knowing that'd change his mood around. And it worked. I could practically feel the air change.

"Yeah, it does," he said, with a smirk curling upon his lips. I looked over at him and shrugged innocently, a little smile playing on my face.

"Later," I said, as I turned to look out of the window. I could tell it was killing Dean that I wouldn't look at him and I tried to hide my growing smile. This was just so damn fun. I sighed, trying to keep myself from laughing and I felt Dean's hand on my knee. "Later." I repeated. I pushed his hand off of my knee and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Tease," he whined.

"You know you love me," I shrugged.

"I hate you," he grumbled, because he knew I was right.

Dean parallel parked his car right behind his dad's. The two of us got out of the car and I looked around, confused. The whole reservation seemed to be lit up. Despite the previous deaths, women and children were out cooking or doing some sort of crafts while the men were doing heavy work. It was almost as if we'd regressed back to the 1800s. What was going on here? There was even a large tent-like teepee set up.

We walked up to a house and John knocked on the door. A man in his mid-50s answered the door.

"Hello?" he said, looking at the four of us.

"Hi, Mr. Park, my children and my oldest son's girlfriend are actually doing a project for school on the Lakota-Sioux and were referenced here to ask you a couple of questions… for their project. If that's alright with you," John started.

"Of course. Why don't you come in?" Tayo Park said, a smile spreading across his face once John had told him that this was for educational purposes.

"What's going on here? The place seems vivid. Are you celebrating something or-," I started.

"Yes. It's the girls' coming of age ceremony. Many of the girls on the reservation are about at that age right now and the ceremony is tonight," Mr. Park replied.

"So what can you tell us about your culture it seems-," I started.

"Actually, just out of curiosity, and we're sorry for your losses, but what's been happening with the recent deaths we've heard about in the news?" Dean asked, eagerly.

"Oh. I should've expected questions like that. Uh, evil spirits, son," Mr. Park replied.

"Now, you can't possibly believe in that sort of thing," John said, playing the skeptical dad.

"You wanted to learn about the Native American traditions well here is one. Anything is possible," Mr. Park replied.

I opened my mouth to say something and then all of a sudden we all heard a scream. Our heads turned to the outside and the five of us raced to the porch of Mr. Tayo Park's house. We hurried towards the center of the activities where there was a woman crying.

"He's, Robert, he's, he's he's gone!" she cried.

"What's happening?" I asked, in fear.

"Oh God, another one of our tribe, the Lakota's, killed…" Mr. Park trailed off. He shook his head and he began to run towards the people. "Everyone stay calm! We'll call the medicine men and the elders and we see what we can do to protect what's left of us. As for Robert, we'll hold a proper burial before the ceremony tonight."

"Is this a bad time?" John asked Mr. Park.

"I'm so sorry. It's not safe for you to be here. If you could… leave a phone number I could call you when it's an okay time to come back," Mr. Park said.

"Alright," John said, giving him a strange look. Wow, John was really good and making himself seem like nothing was going on.

* * *

><p>Back at the motel we poured over John's file and researched things on John's laptop. I had gone and gotten some library books too.<p>

"Wait a second, it can't be Custer because Custer was buried in New York. Sure, he died here but his remains are in New York and can't possibly be tied here," John said.

"Well that rules on option out," Dean said.

"Guys, I think I found something," Sam said, looking at a legend book that I had checked out. The three of us looked up from our research to see what Sam had found.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"This legend… I mean, I don't know… the legend is about an angry spirit that killed what killed him and then he materialized," Sam said, hesitantly.

"By that you mean… came back to life?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he just became human – flesh and bone – and avenged his death," Sam replied.

"So if it's not Custer… there could be so many options. The whole seventh cavalry fought in that battle," John pondered.

I scanned over another passage before something hit me, "What about James Calhoun? He was a brother-in-law to Custer meaning he'd be loyal and have a reason to avenge Custer and his death. And look! He was buried in the cemetery on the memorial that used to be the battle grounds."

"That's good. We could run with that," John said.

"But wait, didn't Tayo Park say that another the man that was killed today a Lakota Sioux?" Dean brought up.

"Three… he's materialized. Calhoun is alive again. Damn it," John swore.

"So why hasn't he attacked yet?" Dean asked.

There was a silence where we all tried to come up with a reason. It wouldn't make sense why he hadn't attacked yet.

"If the legend isn't-," Sam started.

"The Wounded Knee Massacre," John and I both said at the same time.

"Oh my God, he's trying to recreate the Wounded Knee massacre. The whole town will be at the coming out ceremony. They'll be innocent and vulnerable… women and children. Calhoun is trying to recreate it… Oh shit…" John said.

"So what? We go and salt and burn the bones. He's still a ghost right? I mean, he's flesh and blood but-,"

Dean said.

"But all of those people…" I trailed off. "They can't have the coming out ceremony tonight!"

"They have to. That's when Calhoun will come out of hiding. We can't salt and burn his bones anymore. We have to kill him as man," John said.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We wait for the ceremony and we go back when it starts and keep an eye on things. When things go awry, we charge and we take action. We find Custer, and we kill him," John said. The three of us nodded. I felt like a soldier.


	13. Ghosts, Teepees, & Falling In Love

"Dean, take Sam and Meredith and go to the memorial graves. Burn them all. I can already see that Calhoun won't be there alone. He'll have others as ghosts," John ordered.

"But you can't go alone, Dad," Dean argued.

"Yes, I can. All that matters is that you guys are safe. You can join me afterwards but for right now, I'm doing this on my own," John said.

"But Dad-," Dean protested.

"Dean, just go," John ordered, sternly.

"Yes, sir," Dean replied. I had barely seen him like that. I had never seen Dean so obedient and right then I could really see how much Dean loved his father. So much that he'd do whatever he told him to.

Dean and I got into the car, Sammy in the back, and we took off for the memorial graves. To be honest, I was nervous about John Winchester being there all alone too but I knew that he could handle it.

"You okay?" I asked Dean, the minute we were gone.

"I'm fine," he muttered. I could tell he didn't want to talk so I got comfortable in my seat and just kept to myself. The memorial graves weren't that far away from the reservation. They were only about ten minutes out.

"Alright guys, let's start digging," Dean ordered, handing us all shovels. Here we go…

Sam, Dean and I drove straight to the grave and got to digging up the graves right away. We were feverish and eager to get back to John. I knew that Dean was especially worried about his father and I didn't want him to worry.

"You've got a little dirt on your face," Dean said, chuckled, seeing me. I giggled a little and tried to wipe it off my face. The flames were beginning to die down and we got back into the car.

"No, here, I got it," Dean said, leaning over in the seat and brushing my cheek with his thumb. The two of us locked eyes and smiled at each other. Dean held my chin between his thumb and index finger and gave me a small kiss.

"Sorry, uh, guys. Shouldn't we get going?" Sam coughed, interrupting us.

"Sorry," I apologized looking back at him.

"It's fine…" he trailed off, sighing. We all buckled up and Dean drove the Impala back to the reservation and I was horrified to see that havoc had already been wreaked upon it. I practically sprang out of the car and ran.

"What're you doing here?" Tayo Park asked, as soon as he saw me.

"We're here to help," I said, a calm and determination washing over me.

"Find Dad, Sam," Dean ordered. There was yelling and people running everywhere.

"I thought you were school-," Tayo started.

"Well, we're not. What's going on?" I asked him.

"The evil spirits have attacked. They've already killed some. Some of the spirits are gone… except for one. He's taken human form," Mr. Park explained. He went inside his house and then came out with a knife. "And look out for the girls. They're still in the tent." Tayo pointed at the large teepee.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Part of the ritual, the coming out ritual, is to dance for ten hours. They're committed and they haven't come out yet," Tayo said. I nodded.

Suddenly, I spotted John fighting what looked like James Calhoun. They were literally fighting each other, bare handed and John's gun was far away from him.

"Dean, how is this possible that there are still spirits? I thought we burned them all," I said, trying to panic.

"I… the ground over there is uneven… do you think some were buried there?" Dean asked.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go," I said. Dean nodded and the two of us grabbed shovels out of his car before furiously digging up the ground in search for more bodies.

"Hah, there," I said. And just then, a ghost flew by my head. I ducked and Dean swung the shovel at the ghost, making it dematerialize. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "I think I found something," Dean said. And sure enough, there were more bones.

"Salt!" I exclaimed. Just then, there was another ghost. They were trying to stop us from burning the bones. Dean grabbed the salt and poured it all over the empty graves. I fought off the ghosts but they just kept coming back. I screamed once I felt something sharp drag across my calf muscle.

"Meredith!" Dean exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, just burn the graves," I yelled. I toughed it out and kept trying to protect Dean from the incoming ghosts. All of a sudden, the ghosts went into flames and disappeared as the flames in the grave grew.

"No!" Dean yelled.

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide.

The two of us turned to the teepee and it was as if our worst nightmare had come true. The teepee was on fire and Calhoun was standing right there. John, from behind came at him with a knife, stabbing Calhoun. Calhoun fell to the ground as the teepee continued to go up into flames. I spotted tons of buckets of water around what was supposed to be the giant bonfire. I swallowed hard and ran.

"Meredith, where are you going?" Dean asked, chasing after me.

"The water. And find someone to get a fire extinguisher," I ordered.

"Meredith, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, beginning to panic.

"Help me bring these buckets over here," I said, not bothering to answer the question. If I answered his question than he'd stop me. "Hi, can you bring as many fire extinguishers as you can?" The man that I had asked the question nodded and ran inside to get fire extinguishers.

"Wait, Mer, slow down. What is going on?" Dean asked. I swallowed hard before grabbing a bucket full of water and pouring it over my body. I shivered at the cold water. The other bucket I took in my arms.

"If I told you, you wouldn't let me go through with it," I said, before climbing into the teepee with the rest of the girls before he could even say anything.

"Meredith!" Dean called after me.

The girls shrieked at the sight of me and all huddled in a clump.

"You're not going to hurt us are you?" they asked. But as soon as they saw my dark hair and my dark eyes their faces softened. I wasn't Native American but they recognized the same features that we shared. They do say that we all ascend from similar DNA trails.

"Let's get you girls out of here. I'm so sorry that your coming out ceremony got crashed," I said. I cleared a path to the entrance by pouring the bucket of water and letting some of the girls out. Some of them ran out and some of the others were having trouble. "Are you okay?"

"She fell and broke her leg," one of the girls said.

"Alright, come here," I said. I picked her up in my arms and held her. Some of the other girls were hurt too. Just then, Dean came through, with the fire extinguisher. I carried the little girl out and Dean pulled me into his arms.

"Jesus, Meredith. You're damn right I wouldn't have let you do that," Dean warned, then held me close to him. I wriggled in his arms.

"There are still girls in there!" I screamed, running back.

"Meredith, don't go back there! It's still caught fire!" Dean exclaimed. But I ran and ran and ran.

"Help us!" the girls yelled.

"Dean, don't!" I heard someone yell but second later, Dean was in the flaming teepee with me.

"I'll take her. You take the other one," Dean said. I nodded and one of the girls jumped into his arms. He carried her out and I followed him with the last girl. I started coughing from all the smoke and tried to just ignore it. The whole town was crowded around and the families of the girls were reuniting with their children. They were all hugging and rejoicing. It brought a little smile on my face.

"Is it over?" the little girl asked, looking up at me. I looked up at John Winchester who was in the crowd and he nodded.

"Yes, sweetie, it's over," I assured her as she pressed against me in search of comfort or protection. I stroked her hair comfortingly. "Shhh, yeah, it's all okay. It's all going to be okay."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>~3rd Person POV~<strong>

The four returned to Bobby's salvage yard and home the day after the hunt was over. Meredith had gone straight to bed and wasn't going to school that Tuesday. She'd just go back on Wednesday. It was Wednesday and Meredith still hadn't woken up yet. Dean had come downstairs to find his dad eating a bowl of cereal.

"Dean," John started.

"Yeah?" Dean asked back.

"What Meredith did… was reckless," John paused. Dean didn't know what to say. Why was his father telling him this? Did he want him to break up with Meredith? Was he going to tell at him? Dean waited in anticipation before his father finally said something else. "It was something I'd do. She has good instincts. She has the potential to be really good."

"Why aren't you telling her this?" Dean asked, looking at his dad. Dean was thrown off my his father's response but decided to just roll with the punches.

"Because I'm just hoping that the two of you will learn from your-, my mistakes," John said.

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked, eyeing his father.

"She let her feelings get involved with the hunt. She should've never gone back into the tent to save the kids. You can't save everyone," John replied.

"But you just said it's something you would've done!" Dean protested.

"I know and it's going to kill me one day. I'm reckless and I let my feelings get involved. You can't do that as a hunter and you did. You should've never gone after her, Dean," John warned.

"You would've done it for Mom!" Dean snapped.

"I know. That's why this… relationship worries me. You went after her even though you knew it wasn't a good idea. You let your feelings get in the way," John defended.

"There were kids in there that could've died," Dean argued. "Isn't it our job to save them?"

John sighed, "You're in love with her, aren't you?" Dean was especially caught off guard from this one. He never would've expected his dad to call him out on this but he knew it was true. So this was what it was. Dean had been experiencing all of these feelings beforehand and during the hunt. When Meredith had run into that tent, all Dean could thinking about was her – saving her. But he knew Meredith didn't need saving; he was just… loved her. Shit, he swore to himself that he'd never fall in love yet here he was.

"What?" Dean asked softly, caught off guard.

His father looked at him, "Be careful and don't let her get hurt. Take care of Meredith, Dean. This is not the kind of business where we have the luxury for relationships but if you love her… you have to be willing to fight for her."

**~End 3rd Person POV**


	14. Questions & Girl Talk

The next day the Sam, Dean, and I went to school and then went home. I had to work soon and then tomorrow I was tutoring. Back to reality… I sat on the couch as I read for my English class. I put my book down and got up to get a glass of water. I reached up and got the cup before turning the tap on the filling up my cup. I put the cup to my lips and was about to sip until I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi," Dean said, leaving little kisses on my neck and shoulders. I giggled.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, trying to push him off of me. Then again, why would I want to? My gorgeous boyfriend was kissing me. I really didn't have any reason to complain.

"You did say you had things to make up to me. That and I did run into a burning teepee for you, just, you know, something for you to think about," Dean said, trying to be casual about it.

"I see. Using your whole hero thing as leverage to get into my pants, huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I turned around in Dean's arms and kissed him once before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well that's the general idea," Dean said.

"Oh jeez," I said back, rolling my eyes.

"All work and no play is no fun. Take a break from English," he said, leading me up the stairs. He took my hand and pulled me into his bedroom and shut the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were seducing me, Mr. Winchester," I started.

"Oh, I am," he nodded.

I smiled and he kissed me. I kissed him back. I had to leave in five minutes anyways and it's not like we could go that far anyways. He pulled me down to him on the bed, my body on top of his. His tongue massaged against mine as I did the same to his. His hands ran over my waist and ribcage, sending chills down my back. God, he was good with his hands… and his mouth. It was just the way he kissed me. He rolled me over so that I was on the bottom now and he was on top, not bothering to break the kiss.

Dean began to leave kisses down my neck and I just closed my eyes and enjoyed what he was doing. He kissed and nipped at my neck and I hoped that I wouldn't show up to work the café with a hickey or anything. I arched at his touch as he moved his hands down to the hem of my shirt. He played with the hem and I pulled him deeper into the kiss. He began to snake my shirt up my body. He looked down at me, breaking the kiss.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

I nodded and Dean pulled my shirt off. He looked me in the eyes as if asking if it were okay, again. I smiled and pulled him into another kiss. I wasn't even quite sure what my limits were anymore. Did I even have limits? Our relationship had remained pretty innocent so far but here we were. It's not like I hadn't thought about having sex with Dean before but was I really ready for that? I had work in, damn, two minutes, but if we stayed together it was bound to happen soon. Dean left kisses down to my chest, right around my bra. He began to push my right bra strap down and that's when we heard a knock on the door.

"Shit," I said, grabbing my shirt and pulling it back over my head. Dean sat on the complete opposite side of the bed and I hugged my knees to my chest. The door opened and Bobby came in.

"What're you two up to?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking," I replied, almost too quickly.

"Why was the door closed?" Bobby asked.

"No reason. We were just talking," Dean shrugged. Bobby eyed us suspiciously.

"Keep the door open," Bobby said, before leaving. I looked down and started laughing.

"That was close," Dean whispered.

"I know. Jesus. Hey, I've gotta go to work but uh… this was fun," I said. This was fun? Seriously? That's all I could say?

"You have to already?" Dean groaned.

"Well, it's not like we could've closed the door again anyways," I said.

"Yeah… I'll see you at home," Dean said.

"You too," I replied. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips before finally leaving for work. I got in my car and ran my fingers through my hair, inspecting myself in my rearview mirror. "Damn it." I did in fact have a hickey on my neck. I tried to hide it with my hair as best as I could and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mer," Ethan said.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" I asked back.

"Hey, what's that?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing!" I jumped.

"No, there's something on your-," he started. "Oh my God you and Dean?"

"Shut up. Don't make a big deal out of it. It's not like we did anything crazy or anything," I said, shrugging.

"Let me see!" Ethan encouraged.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You're crazy! Ugh, you are such a freak."

"What? It's your first hickey! My baby's growing up," he said, faking a sniffle. I laughed and rolled my eyes at Ethan.

"I told you not to make a big deal about it!" I said. Just then, Molly came in through the doors looking kind of stressed out.

"Ugh, I'm still so jealous that you got to go on a hunt. Mom never lets me go on any," Ethan scowled.

"Well you can come on the next one or something," I shrugged.

"Yeah, like Mom'd let me," she mumbled.

"We'll convince her," I smiled, mischievously.

"And that's my cue to leave," Ethan said, going back behind the counter.

"Hey," I said, seeing her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked back.

"Not much, just… working," I replied.

"Do you have any time to… talk or something?" she asked. I glanced around the café. Everyone that needed help had been helped and it wasn't like I was doing anything at the moment.

"Uh, sure, what's up?" I asked. The two of us sat on the bar stools at the counter. "So… where's the rest of the bee hive?"

"Hah, oh right. I mean, most of those girls aren't really my friends. It's not like I could tell them stuff like this. They wouldn't listen or care really," she said. I was sensing something about Molly. All of her popular friends, they were really her friends. They just wanted to be popular. But Molly was actually a nice girl!

"Okay, go ahead," I said.

"It's just… my parents. They're fighting again. I don't really know what to do it's like every time I'm home I'm in the middle of a freaking war zone! Today when I was doing some homework it got pretty bad so I just took my backpack and left. I was planning on going elsewhere to do it but I just kind of needed someone to talk to," Molly vented.

I nodded, "Well, first thing, you have to know it's not your fault."

"I know," she muttered. "God, they fight about the dumbest things! I don't want them to get divorced but I mean… sometimes I do. They're always fighting and sometimes I just wish they would end it for all of our self sanity! I know it makes me a terrible person."

"No, it doesn't make you a terrible person at all! It sounds like it's about time that they end it," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just really stressful. I everyone at school thinks that I have a perfect life and that I'm always so happy all the time but when you come home to a house of screaming parents… it's just hard to function sometimes," Molly admitted.

"Well if you ever need somewhere to go, you can always come to my house," I offered up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied. A smile spread on her face and something was telling me that she didn't have many friends that would actually do something like this for her.

"Thank you," she said, hugging me. I hugged her back. "And thanks for letting me vent about all of this."

"It's not a problem at all," I said back, giving her a friendly smile.

"What's happened to your leg?" she asked, pointing to the bandage on my calf from the hunt.

"Oh, it happened when I went on Dean's family's camping trip. It's nothing," I said.

"You and Dean are… okay right? He's not-," she started

"No! Oh, God no. No," I said, surprised at her reaction. "No uh, I tripped and fell. Clumsy me."

"Ouch," she said.

"Actually… speaking of Dean, and honestly, I don't really know if I can talk to Ethan about this… he and I got kind of farther than we have before today," I started, lowering my voice.

"And by that you mean…?" she asked.

"As in, clothing started coming off. We've never… I mean, our relationship has been pretty innocent before today's make-out session. And I know that before the year started he really wanted to lose his- um, okay promise not to tell?" I asked.

"Pinky swear," she replied, offering out her pinky. I chuckled a little before taking it.

"So Dean's a virgin," I said.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"You can't tell anyone! It's his whole reputation thing, it's dumb I know," I replied.

"Oh my God, but everyone at school thinks he's like… that he sleeps around a ton and is like Stephen," Molly said.

"I know! I just found out this year actually. But before we got together I knew he really wanted to lose his virginity and so obviously sex is in the question and it's not like I haven't thought about it. I mean, I've practically had a crush on him since I was seven and look at him! He's gorgeous! And half the time we're together he just wants to make-out and I mean, hey, I'm not complaining. It's just… am I really ready to sleep with him? I just don't know," I confessed.

"Aw, Meredith. Well, just wait till you're ready," Molly said.

"Have you…?" I asked.

"Cole," she answered.

"Right," I said.

"I don't think Dean would pressure you into it though. He may be eager to lose his virginity but I think he likes you a lot more and that he respects you," she said.

"I hope so…" I trailed off.

"I think he does," she smiled.

I then noticed that I should probably get back to work as new people started to come into the café.

"Well you can stay here as long as you'd like and if you want to sleep over or something tonight, you can," I offered up.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"One hundred percent positive," I replied.

"Thank you so much, Meredith. You don't know what this means to me," she smiled.

"Like I said, it's not a big deal. Just a friend helping out a friend," I said, smiling back at her. I could tell that just having a friend that wasn't trying to climb the social ladder really meant something to her.


	15. Thanksgiving With The Winchesters

Football season ended as November wrapped up. It was the second to last week and it was already Thanksgiving Day. Andrea, Ethan, and I had been cooking all day and we were all going to have Thanksgiving at the café. It was kind of a tradition that had been going on for as long as I could remember. I would come over early and we'd keep the café closed before getting to work on dinner. Bobby would usually trickle in and out beginning to help and everyone would arrive a couple of hours to watch a football game or something. It was the ultimate family time. I think that's what I loved Thanksgiving so much.

"The one you warned be all about, the one you said I could do without, we're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe-please," Andrea and I sang at the top of our lungs to her old records.

"Take it away, Ethan!"I yelled, merrily before going and checking the potatoes that were baking in the oven.

"Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep, Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep, but I made up my mind I'm keeping my baby, ooh, I'm gonna keep my baby oooh," Ethan sang back, dancing flamboyantly and making both me and his mother laugh hysterically.

"My best friend's got the moves," I joked.

"You know it," he said, shimmying.

"Oh dear God," I groaned.

"It looks like we're feeding an army," Ethan observed. I looked around the kitchen. Things were steaming and there were bowls, pots, and pans all over the place.

"I know, it really does. But I guess technically we are. I mean, we're going to end up feeding a lot of men and boy do you guys eat a _ton_!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, my little sous chef!" Ethan said, tapping my nose with his index finger to down play me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, swatting his hand away. "And I am not your sous chef. We are both sous chefs to your mother." Ethan stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck my tongue back out at him.

"Kids, stop fighting and come over here and help me make the pies. We obviously have a few extra guests this year," Andrea said. Ethan and I chuckled before racing each other over to where Andrea was.

Andrea was right. Not only did we have the Winchesters with us this year, but Molly was also joining us. Molly's mom had gone to visit her mother so she and her father were coming to eat with us. She had also invited Cole from moral support. Lacey would've come, but she and her family had gone out of town so that her parents could see their parents. Perhaps they'd join us next year.

"Here Mer, these are the ingredients for the pie crust. We're making three so triple the recipe," Andrea said.

"Three?" I raised my eyebrows.

"These things go fast and plus, if we have any left over, I can sell them in the café tomorrow. People love leftover," Andrea shrugged.

"Believe me, we'll probably eat all of it and if the guests don't, I will," Ethan said. I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh trust me, I believe you. I wouldn't put it past you," I said.

"Oh you're so funny," Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Children," Andrea warned, jokingly. "Ethan, come help me with the stuffing. I can't get you two to stop fighting. It's like you're seven years old again. Jesus Christ!"

I then began to work on the pie crusts, "What, you didn't like us when we were seven?" I fake pouted.

"Of course I loved the two of you but Ethan was always putting bugs down your back or throwing mud at you and you were always fighting him back. You two were trouble. The only time you'd cool off is when the Winchesters came home. Now we know what that was," Andrea said.

"Oh yeah, how is Dean by the way?" Ethan asked, mischievously. Behind Andrea's back and across from me, he began to motion to his neck making fun of the time where he found the hickey on my neck. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. That was until he began to make kissey faces. The minute Andrea turned around I flicked him off.

"Meredith, what was that?" Andrea asked, appalled.

"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head innocently.

She turned her back to get something else and I slit my index finger across my throat, "I am so going to kill you!" I hissed at him.

Many hours later and people were finally starting to arrive for the stuff before dinner. Bobby was already on the couch watching a football game upstairs with Ethan. I had been relaxing a little bit and talking on and off with Andrea. The front door bell sounded as someone opened the door. I looked to the front door and smiled widely to see Dean, Sam, and John Winchester coming through the front door.

"Hello!" Andrea greeted, going over and kissing John on the cheek.

I hopped off of the counter that I was sitting on and gave both John and Sam a hug. As soon as I got to Dean, he and I kissed lightly. We were in front of the parents and everything so anything would be way too awkward.

"Hey," he said. "It smells great. We don't usually have much of a Thanksgiving out on the road so this is really nice for a change."

I smiled, "Well I'm glad that you came and yes, we've been working for a while now, I think. Ethan finally settled down to the football game with Bobby though."

"How're you?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, how're you?" I asked back. It was so random that he asked. I mean, Dean asked how I was… just not so out of the blue.

"Hey, do you think we could uh, go somewhere and… talk?" Dean asked, glancing around the café. People were everywhere and from the tone in Dean's voice, I could tell that he wanted to be alone. I glanced over at Andrea. She wouldn't mind if I took off for a little bit.

"Yeah, follow me," I said, taking his hand in mine and leading him outside. I led him around the side of the building. "So… you wanted to talk?" My back was facing the brick wall as I looked up into those beautiful, green eyes of his.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. I waited for him to say something but he wasn't saying anything. The two of us just stood there.

"So… did this conversation involve actual words?" I asked, jokingly.

"You uh, you look nice today, Mer," Dean stammered and before I knew it, he closed the gap between us and had kissed me.

I felt my back hit the brick wall softly as he continued to kiss me. I closed my eyes and just let whatever happen, happen. His hands went to my waist and I stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck and we just stood there for God knows how long, kissing each other. It was very reminiscent of the day he came back from the hunt and we decided to try something. I guess 'you look nice today' initiated make out? To my surprise, Dean pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine and I had to keep reminding myself to breath.

"I love you," he said.

That completely caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry should I have not-," Dean started.

"No, I mean, no. You definitely should've. I love you too, Dean," I said back, smiling at him.

He smiled back at me and leaned down to kiss me on more time, "That's kind of what I wanted to talk about but then I got all tongue tied so I just… kissed you."

"I'm not complaining here," I shrugged and Dean chuckled. "I love you too." I repeated.

"Come on, do you want go back inside. I'm missing the game and I already missed some of it to tell you I love you," Dean chuckled.

I laughed, "Aw, you missed the game for me?"

"Don't say I never did anything for you," he said. I giggled and felt his fingers lock with mine, holding my hand as we got back into the café.

LINEBREAK

Dean and I were curled up on the couch together watching the game when Molly and her father arrived.

"Ooh, Molly's here. I should go say hi," I said, about to get up.

"Do you have to leave me?" Dean whined.

"Yes," I giggled before kissing him once and leaping off of the couch to go say hi to Molly. I hurried down the firehouse spiral stairs and then greeted her with a big hug.

"Hey!" I said, happily.

"Hi, Mer. You've met my Dad," Molly said.

"Yeah. Hi, Mr. Owens," I said.

"It's nice to meet you again, Meredith," Mr. Owens replied. I smiled politely before turning to Molly.

"Can I borrow you for a couple of minutes? That and I think Andrea is talking to your dad so you should be good. She's friendly. Everyone here is pretty… welcoming and I kind of need to tell you something big," I said, under my breath.

"What is it?" she asked, wide eyes.

"Come with me," I said, Molly following me up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you girls going?" Dean asked, seeing Molly and me.

"Oh don't worry, Dean. Your girlfriend and I are just going to make out. No big deal," Molly teased.

"So that's what you two do at those sleepovers, huh?" he smirked.

"Yep, pretty much," I replied, before shutting the door to the Walsh's guest room, where I usually stayed if I ever slept over. "This is kind of my room. Not really, but I always use it and half of the stuff I own is here anyways."

"You and Ethan are close, huh?" she asked.

"We've known each other forever," I replied. "When I first moved here, Andrea and Bobby practically raised me so I pretty much grew up here at the Falcon and the Salvage yard."

"Dang, that's kind of crazy. Hey, so what did you need to tell me that seemed so urgent? After that I have a surprise for you," Molly said, animatedly. She seemed pretty excited about whatever her surprise was.

"Oh, uh, you can go first," I offered.

"No it's fine. You go. You seemed like you were ready to pee your pants," she pointed out. I laughed.

"So Dean got here and he was acting all weird, you know? And then he asked me if we could talk and we… well we sort of did, not really. So we made out and he… told me he loved me," I said, biting my lip so that I wouldn't squeal for joy.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"I know," I said.

"Oh my God, Mer. This is great, right?" she asked.

"Of course it is!' I exclaimed back.

"Well, what'd you say?" she asked.

"I said I loved him too," I said.

"Awwwww," she said.

"I know… Okay sorry. Now for your surprise. What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well you know how a few weeks ago when I was freaking out about my parents again you told me to channel my anger through something healthy or something like that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Wow, I can't believe I really said that. That's embarrassing. I sound like a fucking therapist!" I exclaimed.

Molly laughed, "No it's a good thing! So I found my mom's old sewing machine and some fabric and well you know how much I like clothes. So I just started sewing. Soon enough I picked up some actually good fabric from the fabric store and some of their patterns and viola!" Molly pulled a beautiful pink and black dress out of her bag (.com/Womens/Dresses/-So-Frappe-Together-Dress ).

"Wait… you made that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I made it in the smallest size that the pattern had because you're teeny and oh, here's this dress back," she said, throwing another dress at me. I caught it in my hands.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for this!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, I took it so I could make sure that I had you're measurements right. I made another one too," she said, holding another dress up (.com/Womens/Dresses/-Stat-ue-Look-Lovely-Dress ).

"Oh my God, Molly these are great!" I marveled.

"Thanks. This one is yours," she said, handing me the pink and black dress.

"Oh, Molly I can't take this," I said.

"Yes, you can. I want you to have it. I made it for you. I freakin' stole your dress so I could make it for you! Please?" she asked, giving me his best puppy dog face. I laughed. "Look, you've been such a good friend to me through all of this and this is the least I can do for you. Think of it as my undying gratitude."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! And we can wear them to dinner tonight. At least that was the plan," Molly encouraged.

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay, try it on! I want to see! Oh you're going to look so pretty," she said.

"I guess it'll be nice to get out of these clothes," I said, motioning to my jeans and t-shirt. "I have flour all over my clothes and I've been cooking all day!"

"Yes! See? It's perfect!" she smiled. I stripped off my jeans and t-shirt and traded them in for the beautiful dress that Molly had made for me. I zipped it up and then turned around to face her.

"So… is it alright?" I asked.

"Oh my God, you look great," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's perfect, Mer. You look beautiful. Boy, Dean is going to love you in this," she smirked.

I chuckled, "Aren't you going to put yours on?"

"Yes," she said, stripping her clothes off and then shimmying into her light blue one shoulder dress.

"Oh my God, Molly you're a genius! I can't believe you just started sewing. These dresses are incredible!" I said.

"Why thank you," she smiled. The two of us laughed.

"Alright people! Dinner is ready!" Andrea called from downstairs. Molly and I finally came out of the guest room in our new dresses. Everyone else was downstairs already so the two of us ascended down the steps.

"Hi, boyfriend," Molly smiled, greeting her boyfriend Cole.

"Wow, you look beautiful. If I knew this was some special occasion I would've dressed more formally," he said.

She shrugged, "Nope. I'm just trying something new."

"I changed," I said, taking the seat right next to Dean.

"Wow, you look great," Dean said.

I smiled, "Thank you. Molly made the dress actually. Isn't she good?"

"Yes," Dean smirked. "I'll have to thank her later because my girlfriend looks beautiful." Dean leaned over and whispered the last part into my ear.

"Well she's a lucky girl. She has a gorgeous boyfriend who thinks she's beautiful," I said back.

"Wow, and you just made this into a chick flick moment," Dean pouted.

I giggled and rolled my eyes playfully, "Yes, well you did tell me that you loved me today." I pointed out, shrugging innocently.

"This is true…" Dean trailed off.

"I'm just trying to play off the vibe you're giving me, Mr. Chick flick. You know, I think underneath it all, you're a real romantic, Dean Winchester," I accused.

"I am not!" he defended.

"You so are," I replied.

He shrugged, "You know what we should do?"

"If it has anything to do with removal of clothing, it's probably not something we should discuss here," I teased.

"That was not where I was going although that is something we may have to discuss," he smirked. I laughed. "We should go on a date, Mer. We haven't really done that yet. I mean, if you count homecoming and stuff but we've never really gone out on a formal date."

"You know, now that I think about it, you're right. And yes, I'd love to go out," I said.

"Good, because I'm taking you out on Friday," Dean said back.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. I leaned in and kissed him once before we focused our attention to what was actually going on at the dinner table.

Later that night, the boys were watching something on the TV and Molly had already gone home, I ended up talking to Sam. At first we were talking about school but I knew there was a question that I really needed to ask him.

"Hey, Sam?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"You're… okay with Dean and me dating, right?" I asked, nervously. Sam was a friend of mine if he said no, it'd kind of hurt.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked back.

"No reason. It's just I know that you and Dean don't get along the best sometimes. You definitely don't see eye to eye on a lot of things and I'd like to think that you and I are friends so I just wanted make sure you were comfortable with me and Dean," I explained.

"Yeah. You're good for him, Meredith. I'd much rather see him with you than some idiot at school that acts like they have no brains whatsoever. I think he really loves you," Sam replied.

I smiled, "Uh, he uh, told me that… today."

"Oh thank God. It's about time! You've practically been in love with each other since you guys were kids!" Sam exclaimed.

I laughed, "How many people are going to say that?"

"It's true," Sam shrugged.

"Well thanks, Sam. And I'm tutoring soon again if you want to come again. The kids really liked you," I replied.

A smile spread across Sam's face, "I'd like that a lot actually."

"Ok, cool. Then we'll definitely do it," I said.

"Okay," Sam replied. I smiled. Life was just pretty good right now. I didn't even care that my dad hadn't shown up for Thanksgiving or anything. I was getting pretty used to him not showing up at anything anymore.


	16. First REAL Date

I sat, curled up on the porch swing with _The Beautiful and Damned_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I had a blanket wrapped around me but the cold December air was getting to me. I hugged the blanket around myself tighter but it was no use.

"Ugh," I groaned. I returned to my book to try and take my attention away from the cold. It was a beautiful day and I wanted to be outside but it was freezing! I shivered and my teeth chattered. I should just be a smart person and actually go inside but I was stubborn.

"Hi, girlfriend," someone said, draping another blanket next to me and sitting down. I smiled to see Dean put his arm around me and hold me close to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, attempting to get warm. "You're freezing! Why don't you come inside?"

"Because I'm stubborn," I pouted.

"Yeah, you are. I had to come all the way out here in the freezing cold to give you another blanket just because you're stubborn. I could get hypothermia, you know? And it'd be your entire fault," Dean teased.

"Hey," I said, nudging him playfully. The two of us shared a sweet laugh and just sat there for a while, just enjoying each others' company. I returned to my book and he just sat there, warming me up. Some would say we were cuddling but if I ever said that to Dean, he'd of course deny it and try and come up with some kind of manlier term.

This felt so right and so good. I had never felt this way before about someone ever. I could feel Dean's chest rise and fall as he took each breath. It was getting harder and harder to focus. Things had been heating up between Dean and me but we had never gotten to… that point. We hadn't even talked about but the thing was I didn't even think I needed to talk about it. I think I wanted it. I was in love with him so why not? Why not physically manifest our love? Okay, that sounded way creepier than intended.

"Watchya readin'?" Dean asked.

"Oh it's so good! It's called _the_ _Beautiful and Damned_," I started.

"Is that some kind of tortured romance novel?" Dean asked, making a face.

"No!" I exclaimed. "It's a classic, Dean! It's by Fitzgerald. He wrote _the Great Gatsby_. You know that book you just happened to do a paper on."

"Ew, gross," Dean said, making an even worse face that his reaction to the idea that I was possibly reading a romance novel. I threw my head back in laughter at his reaction and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked. I was completely enamored with this boy. He had me in the palm of his hands – really.

"I love you too," he said back. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips before getting up off of the porch swing. "Where are you going?"

"I've decided to stop being so stubborn and to go inside, although I did enjoy you warming me up," I said, smirking a little bit towards the end of my thought.

"Any time, baby," he shrugged, playing it off like a 'cool' guy.

"So are you coming?" I asked.

Dean scratched his head hesitantly, "Dad, Sam, and Bobby are playing some board game and I know if I go back inside they'll make me play. You have to play too if I go back inside."

"Okay, deal," I said back.

"Okay," Dean stood up, walking towards me. The two of us walked inside as we were coaxed by Bobby to come play. "You promised."

"I know," I giggled. "I'm excited for our date tonight."

"Me too," he replied.

"Hey, I'm actually just going to get another sweater upstairs. This one isn't really working out for me. I'll be done in a second," I said.

"But- don't leave me!" he melodramatically cried.

I laughed, "You'll be fine." I shook my head as I ascended the steps and jogged to my room. I got out a large sweater that used to be Bobby's that I always wore out of comfort. Instead of going back downstairs, I picked up the phone. I needed someone to talk to badly.

I lay on my bed, propped up against the headboard and let the dial tone ring as I awaited Molly to pick up the phone. I grabbed the pictures from the photo booth of me and Dean that were inside my nightstand drawer. I looked them over and couldn't help but smile. The first few were beautiful and innocent. We just smiled and laughed together but you could see the connections. The other ones of us kissing reflected the early stages of our relationship.

"Hello?" a voice said, on the other line.

"Molly, hi, it's me," I said, urgently. I glanced at the door to make sure it was closed. It was.

"Hey, Meredith. What's up?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you… about something," I asked back, nervously.

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" she asked back, a tone of concern heavy in hear voice.

I swallowed hard before answering. I really hoped that no one was listening in to my phone conversation, "I think I want to have sex with Dean."

"Shut up! What?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that we were sitting on the porch today, I mean, just sitting there and it felt so right. Not that… I mean, I just feel like there's no other person and that it has to be Dean. I've never felt about someone like this before!" I explained, exasperated and head over heels.

"Oh my God. Well I mean, do you know when…?" she asked.

"I don't know! You can't plan that stuff, can you? I don't know when. And I'm not talking about tonight. I mean, we can't possibly do it tonight or many other nights either because Bobby and his father are always home. If they were to go on a hunt maybe but… I don't know it's not like I want it now it's just that I have some clarity now. I didn't really know but now I do," I replied, trying to clarify.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. You weren't really sure if you even wanted to but now you are. So are you going to tell him?" Molly asked.

"I don't think so. Should I? That's kind of why I called you actually," I asked back. "I just… I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation and I knew that I couldn't talk to anyone but you about this."

"Aw, I'm glad that I'm your person. You're definitely my person too! As for talking to him, if it ever comes up you can say something," Molly said. "Awww. Sorry, I'm just happy for you. Not the whole sex thing, I mean, not that that's bad but it'd just be weird if I were happy for you because you wanted to have sex."

I laughed, "Yes, that would be very weird."

"No, I'm just happy that you feel this way about Dean. Sometimes when things get tough, well before you and I became friends, Cole was the only person that I felt like I could trust during all of my parents' issues. He's what keeps me sane sometimes and I'm just happy that you have that too," she explained.

I nodded, "Well thank you and yes, it's really crazy. Dean and I practically grew up together. It's just weird that he's that person for me. I mean, we kind of had crushes on each other as kids but we were kids…

"Yeah. Well I'm glad that you called me," she said, sincerely.

"Me too," I replied.

"Hey, I should get going. I'm making dinner. It's just Dad and I now and I think he's really having trouble coping with the feeling of being alone," Molly said.

"Aw, well tell him I said hi. How are you doing with it all?" I said back.

"I'm fine, I guess. I mean, you know how it is. It's hard but I guess it's for the best. Good luck on your date tonight though," Molly said.

"Thanks, and good luck with your dad," I said back.

"Thank you, bye," she said.

"Bye," I replied, before I heard a click and ended the call as well. I put the phone down and hurried down stairs back to Dean. Dean looked miserable playing the board game. I couldn't help but laughing a little.

"Finally! Hey, Dad, Bobby, Sammy, Meredith and I should probably get going soon," Dean said, jumping up at the sight of me.

I smiled, "Sorry, I missed the board game."

"Yeah," Dean mumbled, bitterly. I had to fight the urge to laugh.

* * *

><p>Dean and I just talked and laughed in the car. The best part of Dean and I's relationship was the fact that we were best friends who just happened to be in love with each other. I felt like I could be 100% myself around him and he'd love me for whoever I was. We arrived at the restaurant and I just looked around it. It was a pretty, small, romantic, local, family owned Italian restaurant. A waiter came by and seated us and gave us menus.<p>

"Thank you," the both of us said, politely.

"Aw, Dean, this place is really nice," I smiled.

"Yes, well you're only request was that it was somewhere where you didn't have to wear heels and a dress so voila!" Dean said.

I giggled before saying, "Yeah, it seems like the only places we've ever gone out on dates had been some formal event. Well and then homecoming too."

"That and the football thing," Dean said.

"That was not a date!" I exclaimed. Dean made a face at me in protest.

"You were with another girl," I pointed out. "And I was with Sammy."

"That's true," Dean said. "What about the mall?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that was a date but we did end up making out so that probably counts for something," I said, laughing a little.

"Yes, we did," he smirked. I blushed as I thought about my revelation today.

"So anyways, what do you think you're getting?" I asked, glancing over the menu.

"Spaghetti probably," Dean replied.

"Me too," I replied.

Dean and I ordered and got out food about twenty minutes later.

"You know, I think it'd be really nice to go to Italy sometime. I think that's the one place I would go if I could," I said.

"Oh yeah? I'd go to Vegas," Dean said back.

I laughed, "Of course you would. No but really, if you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?" I was truly curious. I really wanted to know.

"France. They have nude beaches," he said, in a very confident manner. I laughed and rolled my eyes but he looked as if he was going to give me a serious answer now. "I don't know. My family has spent the most of our lives traveling. At some point I think I just want to have a real home. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I want the whole apple pie thing but just some place that I can actually call home – even if it's a shabby old apartment with a couch, bed, fridge, and I was living alone. I'd be good, you know?"

I smiled a little. Underneath his high school boy exterior, he was actually really deep, "Well you can have that someday."

"Nah. I think I'm probably going to grow up a hunter. I'll probably die doing it anyways," he shrugged.

"Dean, don't say that," I said.

"What, Mer, it's true!" he said.

I sighed, "Well, I don't want it to be." I could tell that he didn't really want to have a deep heart to heart right now. "At least I don't want to think about you dying."

"Well I have to at some point," he shrugged. Obviously he had thought about this enough to have built an immunity to it, or at least a false one.

"I know, but not now," I said back. Under the table, I grazed his leg with my foot, hoping it'd change his mood. I watched as a smile curled on his lips.

"You just happen to know what I need all the time, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm your girlfriend and I've known you for too damn long. I'm supposed to know how to cheer you up. Besides, we can have this talk some other time but right now, we're actually on our first real date. Maybe we shouldn't talk about our deaths."

"You're right," he admitted. The two of us exchanged smiles and avoiding the topic of death for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>"You know, the fact that we live together is pretty convenient. Though, it does kind of get in the way of me walking you to your door and then leaving," Dean said at the end of the night.<p>

"Yeah but that means we don't really have to say goodnight," I shrugged.

"This is true," he said, softly. Neither of us were really focused on the conversation anymore.

His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and then back up to my eyes again. Instead of letting the tension build, I just leaned in and crashed my lips against his. He kissed me back, pulling my body closer to his. Things started to heat up as his hands grazed my ribcage under my shirt. He pulled it off and I let him. I knew that things wouldn't go far tonight but this was the test. So let's just say we were going to have sex tonight. I wanted this. I wasn't doubting things. I was ready. Dean pulled my shirt off and I left a trail of kisses on his jaw down to his neck.

"Mer," he groaned. I smiled against his skin and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled me back to him and kissed me. Suddenly the porch light went on and after the alarmed panic that ran through my Dean and me, the two of us laughed.

"We should get inside before Bobby comes out here himself," I said running my fingers through my hair and laughing embarrassedly.

"Yeah, definitely," Dean said, staring at me just in my bra. Well, he was definitely not looking at my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. My shirt, please," I demanded, playfully.

"Do I have to?" he groaned.

"Well I could go inside without a shirt on and Bobby could… you know, kill us," I suggested, casually.

"Here," Dean said, handing me my shirt. I laughed and then kissed him once.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I said.

"Me too," he replied, pulling me in for another kiss before the both of us made ourselves look decent and then went back into the house.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, I know updates have been ridiculously slow and all of a sudden, I'm putting out like A BILLION chapters. Sorry if that's confusing! I just didn't have as much on my plate today so decided to get several chapters out. Let me know what you think! Happy reading :)<p> 


	17. Unexpected Christmas Guests

"Good morning," Dean said, sneaking into my room. He wrapped his arms around me as I lay warm underneath my covers.

"Dean," I grumbled. I glanced over at my alarm clock. "It's seven thirty in the morning. What're you doing awake?"

"I wanted to come and give you your Christmas gift," he said simply, jumping on my bed. I sat up and squinted my eyes. I could barely see anything so I needed to go put on my contacts. I then saw Dean. He looked so happy and so excited for this Christmas. He looked so sweet and I didn't want to crush his spirit. He seemed very into Christmas spirit which is something I had rarely seen him in, ever.

"I have to pee and then put in my contacts. Can you wait like five minutes?" I asked.

"Sure," he chuckled. I smiled at him and then went into the bathroom. I peed, washed my hands, put in my contacts and then brushed my teeth. I returned to my room, not trying to seem as sleepy as I really was.

"Okay, I'm back. Good morning, boyfriend," I smiled, much more in the mood to do this right now. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Wow, good morning," he said, surprised at how forward I was.

"So, I have your Christmas gift," I said, pulling two wrapped items from under my bed.

"Open mine first," Dean encouraged.

"No! We'll open them together," I said.

"Fine," he sighed. We exchanged gifts. I carefully opened the first then, square shaped package only to reveal a mix CD.

"Great minds think alike," I said, looking over it. I looked over the song list and smiled to myself. These were all songs that made me think of Dean. I could even see some of his favorites on here.

"Apparently so," Dean replied, unwrapping mine. One was a mix CD that I had made him and another was a rare copy of a Led Zeppelin album that I knew he didn't have. "Woah, how did you get this?"

"It took me a while to hunt it down but when I did, I knew I had to get it for you. I know how much you like Led Zeppelin and that having this album would be a pretty big deal," I said, excitedly.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Yeah, this is… a huge deal. Damn, Dad is going to freak when he sees this. I can't believe you found it."

"It's your Christmas gift! I had to do something special," I shrugged, simply.

"Okay, and now for the other one," Dean said.

"Okay," I agreed. I opened the wrapping paper for the second one only to reveal a box.

"A journal?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically at me.

"Yeah, I uh, I thought that maybe you'd need something when you wanted to finally start your own hunting journal," I replied.

Instead of saying anything, Dean just pulled me in for a kiss, "I don't know. It's kind of Dad's thing for now."

"Oh, I know but you always talk about it and how you have so much to say about hunting… I just thought maybe you'd want to leave something for your kids. Some insight on the supernatural, you know?" I said back.

"No, I love it," Dean replied. "Sorry, open the box, Silly! You're killing me!"

"Okay, okay," I laughed. Why was he so eager for me to open this box? I carefully lifted the lid from the box to reveal a beautiful leather bracelet with a knot in the middle and two beads. "Dean…"

"It's kind of a, uh, um, a promise bracelet. You know, like a promise ring but not about celibacy. It just kind of means no matter what, I'm always going to love you. Here, this is a lover's knot that the beads are framing… I know it's kind of cheesy but it's as good as I get with romantic gestures," Dean said, scratching the back of his head, shyly.

I smiled, "No, I love it. It's beautiful, Dean. God, this is… great. Help me put it on?"

"Yeah," Dean said, trying to ignore the fact that he was completely blushing.

I held out my left arm and he tied the bracelet around my wrist, "Thank you, Dean. And Merry Christmas."

Dean chuckled, "You know, I don't think I've ever really liked Christmas before but this Christmas… it's been the best."

"I'm glad I could be here with you then," I said.

"Me too," he replied, leaning in and kissing me. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sam peered in.

"Are you two going to come downstairs at any point?" Sam asked, trying to shield his eyes.

"Hah," I chuckled. "Yeah, sorry, Sam."

"Sorry, Sammy. I just needed some time with my girl," Dean added. I bit my lip. I was his girl. God, I loved the sound of that.

Christmas day and we were all gathered at The Falcon. We had done somewhat of a dinner thing and had opened presents too. All day long, I had been playing with the bracelet that Dean had given me earlier today. Things just felt so right and so good. I was sitting with Molly, Lacey, Ethan, and Cole while Dean was talking to Andrea. I got up and walked over next to them.

"Andrea, you don't mind if I borrow him, do you?" I asked, politely.

"Not at all. You two crazy kids enjoy yourself. It's Christmas," she replied.

"Great," I said. Dean gave me a puzzled look. He could already tell that I was up to something. Damn it!

"Follow me." I grabbed Dean's hand and he followed me up the stairs into the guest room of the upper level of the Falcon.

"What'd you need to borrow me for?" Dean asked, as soon as I shut the door to the guest room.

"I need some help with something," I started.

"Oh, well maybe you should talk to Ethan. I'm not really good with the whole advice stuff," Dean suggested.

I laughed as if to say, 'silly, Dean!', "No, this is definitely something only you can help me with."

"Meredith, what're you up to?" he asked, suspiciously.

Instead of answering, I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him passionately. Dean got really into the kiss, pulling my body closer to his and kissing me back. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. Now was the time to make the move. I took a couple of steps forward and then pushed him down on the bed. We reconnected with another kiss, my body on top of his. I straddled his waist and moved my hands down to the hemline of his shirt.

"I want to do this. It. Now," I whispered in between aggressive and hungry kisses.

"Wait, _now_ now?" Dean asked, chuckling a little bit. He seemed a little surprised at how forward I was.

"Yeah," I replied. I pulled Dean's shirt off and he happily complied. The two of us continued to make out as I fumbled with the buckle of his belt. I finally got it undone and then undid his jeans. Dean helped me push his pants off as he kicked them completely off the bed. I paused and looked at Dean. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him as the two of us' breathing got heavier and heavier. He pulled me close again and kissed me.

"Now you're not really being fair, Miss Summers. I have a pair of boxers on and you are fully clothed," he said, breaking the kiss.

"We should fix that, huh?" I asked, tearing off my shirt and throwing it on the ground.

"Things are just getting better," he said. He kissed down my chest to my torso and I had to keep from moaning too loudly. He undid my jeans and I kicked them off to the end of the bed.

"I love you," Dean said, in between kisses.

"I love you too," I replied.

This was really going to happen. We were going to have sex. Dean fell back on top of me, making sure he wasn't crushing me underneath him. His warm skin touched mine and it was as if sparks were set off. He reached for the back of my bra to unclip it.

"Meredith! You should get down here. There's someone you may want to see," I heard a voice say.

"Mer, your dad is here," I heard another shocked voice say.

"My father?" I asked, sitting up and nudging Dean away. I ran my fingers through my hair and I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. "Shit." I got off the bed and began to redress.

"Meredith, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea," I replied. Tons of thoughts were rushing through my mind. Why was my father here? I hadn't seen him in about a year. "Dean, I think my dad's here. I can't do this without you."

Dean nodded his head and pulled his shirt back on, "Let's go find out. Don't worry, baby. I'm here." He held my hand and the two of us walked out of the Walsh's guest room.

"Dad?" I asked, coming out of the guestroom. I walked down the stairs and looked at the people gathered in the café. There he was: my dad. He just stood there and smiled as soon as he saw me. I smiled back and ran towards him, hugging him.

"Hi, sweetie," he replied, hugging me back.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" I asked pulling away, trying to fight back the urge to cry. I was just so happy that it was just one of those reactions.

"I wanted to come see my little girl on Christmas," he replied.

"I can't believe you're here," I said, hugging him once more.

"Me too, kiddo. Me too," he said back.

My dad being back was like being a kid again. He even called me those kid names again. Honestly, Dad hadn't been around enough for him to see me as a young adult yet so I guess he really did look at me as if I were a five year old. And to think I was just about to have sex with boyfriend. I noticed the room had gotten quiet. I looked around and people started to realize that we probably needed time alone.

"Sweetie, there's uh, something I'd really like to talk about," Dad started.

"Um, okay," I said, anxiously.

"Let's catch up. Do you think we could go in the other room for this?" my father asked.

"Sure," I replied. And that's when I noticed the little girl sitting in the corner, over near the fireplace. Who was she and what was she doing here? Had she come with my dad? "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"How have you been, Mer?" my dad asked.

"Uh, fine. How about you? I haven't heard from you in… a year, a year and a half?" I replied.

"Yeah, it has been a while. I'm so sorry, Meredith. Wow, you're… growing up. It feels like just yesterday you were just starting kindergarten. What are you, a sophomore now?" my dad asked.

"Junior," I replied.

"That's an important year," he remarked.

"I know," I replied.

"Are you looking at any colleges yet?" he asked.

"Didn't you want to talk about something?" I asked back. "Sorry." I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I was so eager to find out about this little girl that was sitting in the corner. Why was she so isolated?

"Um, this year I recently found out that I have… another daughter," my dad said.

"Oh," I said. It was honestly all I could say right now. I was speechless.

"Look, Meredith her mother died. I was with them for two months before she died. She wanted me to get to know Sawyer before she died and when she finally died, I just, I held Sawyer in my arms like I did with you the night your mother died and I knew that I couldn't leave her, Mer. We both know what that's like. I've been spending the past year putting her through school and getting her adjusted and stable so that I could move her here," my dad said.

I looked over at the little girl, "Wait a second. I'm sorry. Are you telling me that you've spend the past year with her? At home? You weren't hunting?" I asked.

"That's correct. I wish I could've told you but it would've just been too complicated, Meredith. I'm sorry," my dad started.

I opened my mouth but didn't even know what to say. I could feel tears crowding my eyes and I tried to avoid them. This time, the tears were out of sadness and anger, unlike the earlier ones that were filled with joy.

"God, Dad, I- I don't even know what to say to you," I finally said, a venomous tone in my voice.

"You have every right to be mad at me," Dad said using that obnoxious pacifist voice of his.

"No! No, you can't even do that! Don't tell me that you understand what I'm going through or that it's okay if I-. You skipped out on a lot this year to be with… her?" I asked.

"Meredith-," Dad started.

"No! I don't even want to hear it, Dad. Is that why you're here? To drop her off and then go back on another hunt?" I asked.

"Take care of her, Meredith," my dad said.

"I-," I started.

"Please, don't take this out on her. She's been through a lot. Do you remember when your mother died? How hard it was for you? How hard the adjustment was? She's been with me all year and it's going to be a new, hard adjustment for her and you both. Bobby already said he was-," Dad started.

"Wait, Bobby knew about this?" I asked, glaring at my father.

"Yes," my dad answered after a long pause.

"I can't believe this. I can NOT believe this," I said, storming out of the room.

"Meredith, wait!" my dad called.

"God, I can't do this," I said, bursting through the front door to the Falcon and outside in the cold, December night. It was freezing but I couldn't go back in there. I just let the snowflakes land on my skin. I could ignore the cold. I stared out into the landscape. Little white snowflakes laid everywhere. By tomorrow morning, the ground would be covered and it'd be the beautiful calming white blanket of snow that I could definitely use right now.

"Meredith!" a voice called out. I was about to walk away before I realized that it wasn't my dad but it was Dean. I turned right around and fell into his arms. Dean just held me and stroked my hair as I sobbed. "Meredith, what happened?"

"Could we just get out of here? I can't be here right now," I asked, swallowing hard.

He nodded, "Of course we can." Dean took my hand and led me to the Impala. I shivered, realizing that I wasn't wearing my jacket. "Sorry. I'll turn the heat on." Dean turned the car on and slowly, it began to heat up. He pulled out of his parking space and we were just driving.  
>I couldn't say anything for a while. I just stood there and watched the places that we'd pass by. Dean could tell that that was just what I needed at the moment. He didn't push me to tell him what happened or anything.<p>

"Dean, where are we going?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't really know. I just kind of figured that we'd just drive until you were done talking… or… not talking," he said. I chuckled.

"Thank you," I said. I watched as he made a right and we kept driving. "He's been living with another family for the past year. He was with the woman for two months and then she died so he didn't want to uproot the girl… I think he said her name was Sawyer or something so he lived with her for the rest of the year until she was ready to come to Bobby's. She's going to come live with us, Dean and he's just going to leave, again!"

I could feel tears coming to my eyes again but I didn't want to cry anymore. My eyes already stung and hurt from crying so much.

"God, I'm sorry, Meredith. That's pretty fucked up," Dean said.

"You think?" I asked. "God, I just, ugh, I hate life sometimes. Life is such a bitch."

"You know you can't take this out on the little girl, right?" Dean asked.  
>I sighed, "Yeah, I know. And you know what makes it worse? Bobby knew about it! Not only has my father not been hunting but has been taking care of another family but the man that I actually see as my father has been lying to me. Everything is so fucked up right now, Dean. I don't know what to do."<p>

"It's all going to be okay. Look, I get that you're jealous. You miss your dad and it seems like you've taken the backseat in his life," Dean started. I nodded. As much as I hated to admit it, Dean was right.

"I'm sure that your dad made Bobby sweat to keep it a secret. They want what's best for you and probably knew that you'd react this way. They want you to be happy. And as for the little girl, she must be just as scared as you were when this happened to your mother. She's in a house full of strangers and she could use an ally – preferably an older, awesome, hot, half sister."

"Since when did you get so smart?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know. It comes with old age, I guess," he joked and I laughed.

"You always know how to make me feel better," I said.

"I'm your boyfriend. That's what I'm here for, right?" he asked.

"I guess," I replied. I looked down and smiled to myself. I had a really great guy here. Who cares about all the others ones? My dad, Bobby… it didn't matter because I had Dean.


	18. Stuck In The Snow

"How long have we been out?" I asked with a yawn.

"It's already eleven, sleepy head. Damn, we've been driving for about an hour and a half. Shit, it's snowing everywhere. Hey, I'm going to turn around and maybe we should head back home," Dean advised.

"That's okay with me," I confirmed.

"Good," Dean said.

We turned around and started driving. We came across a bridge but it was different from the last time we drove over it. It had a sign blocking the pathway. There were men that had just put it out and they came over to our car.

"Sorry, kids. The road is blocked because of the snow. Try tomorrow," the guy said.

"But, there's no other way back?" I asked, nervously.

"No everything else is blocked off. Snow is pretty crazy, huh? We should have the machines up and working tomorrow. There's a motel down the street," he advised.

"Okay," Dean replied.

"We should, actually, can you call your dad? I don't think I can talk to anyone," I asked.

"Sure," Dean replied. We finally found a motel that had a vacancy sign and pulled up to it. I got out of the car and Dean grabbed a bag of his. We got inside the motel office and I could feel my body parts thawing off.

Dean was busy on his cell phone talking to his dad while I secured the room. Dean had given me a credit card to pay with.

"Hi, you still have room?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the man at the front desk said. "We only have one room left and it's a king. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect," I said back. I glanced over to Dean and he was still on the phone while I made the transaction.

"Well there's nothing we can do, Dad! We're stuck," Dean said.

On the other line, John sighed, "Where are you staying?"

"Dad, like you haven't taught me anything? We found a motel and we're staying there. I used the emergency credit card and I have my emergency duffel bag of clothes and stuff. We'll try tomorrow morning. The guy said that the snow machines should be up and running by then," Dean replied.

"Alright. Look, but don't try anything, you hear me? You better not pressure her into anything," John replied.

"Dad, you can trust me," Dean said.

"Dean, I was a teenager once too," John reasoned.

"Yeah, I know, Dad," Dean sighed.

"I'm putting a lot of trust into you. I hope you know that. Goodnight, son and be safe, please. Don't let anything happen to her or yourself for that matter. Her father's worried sick," John replied.

"Alright. Goodnight, Dad," Dean replied.

"Goodnight," John said, before hanging up. Dean shoved his phone into his pocket and then turned to me. I tried to act like I was listening in on his conversation.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. I had the room key and I let Dean to our room, "I see you have stuff."

"Oh yeah. I usually have extra clothes in the car from hunts. I just forget to take them out because I never wear them," Dean said.

I nodded, "This had been one hell of a night. I honestly could just sleep for days after this." I collapsed back onto the bed as Dean propped his duffel bag up on the bed and unzipped it.

"I don't have much in here… It's either pants or shirt," he said, holding up two articles of clothing. "I'm thinking pants."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. Dean threw me the shirt and I went inside the bathroom to change.

"Need a toothbrush?"

"Sure," I replied.

I got a toothbrush and toothpaste from Dean and then brushed my teeth. I peed, washed my hands and then changed into the t-shirt that Dean had given me, leaving on my bra and underwear. It was just a regular, long sleeved t-shirt. It was comfy and very roomy. I came out of the bathroom so that Dean could use it.

Dean was sitting on the bed and he turned to me as soon as the door opened. I cautiously stepped out in just his t-shirt, my bra, and underwear. He opened his mouth as if to say something and a little smile spread across his face. He eyes were wide, his eyebrows up as if he was surprised.

"Hi," I said, blushing a little.

"Hi," he said, scratching the back of his head, trying to hide the look on his face.

"Thanks for the uh, clothes," I stammered.

"Yeah, no problem at all," he stammered back. He had seen me in less when we were… intimate. Why was this such a big deal for the both of us? "You know, I should uh, probably go change." Dean swallowed hard, getting off of the bed.

"Right," I said.

"Okay," he said back, before hurrying into the bathroom.

I got onto the bed and lay there, propped up against the pillows. I thought about what was about to happen today. We were alone together in a motel room. Now seemed to be the perfect chance. Dean took his time in the bathroom and finally came out in just sweatpants. Now it was my turn to be surprised and speechless. God, I couldn't take my eyes away from his abs, and those arms! He was built like a freaking Greek god.

"Ready for bed?" I asked, trying to ease the tension. God, the sexual tension was incredible at the moment. "Actually, I'm kind of thirsty."

"Yeah," Dean said, sitting down on the bed. I got up and got myself a glass of water. I took a sip and then looked back at Dean. I tried to control myself but it wasn't working at all.

"Oh who are we kidding?" I asked, before charging over to Dean and kissing him.

The kisses were hungry and passionate. I straddled Dean's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands explored my body, pressing my back against his torso. He rolled me back onto the bed and kissed me neck. I let out a soft moan as he hit my sweet spot. Over the past few months, we had gotten to know each other physically. He knew just where to kiss me, how to touch me…

Dean tore the shirt off of me and I worked on his sweatpants. Once they were as far as they would go down, I pushed them off with my feet. Dean and I stared at each other for a moment and then smiled. Dean leaned down to kiss me again and pulled the covers over, on top of us. Our tongues battled for dominance and I was in the lead. That was until I completely gave in and let him win.

"By any chance does that handy dandy duffle bag of yours have a condom?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Wallet," he said. Dean leaned down and grabbed his wallet off of the floor next to his pants. He pulled out the condom and threw his wallet back on the floor. He kissed me again as he undid the clip to my bra. Oh God… here it was. He threw my bra off the bed. He bit his lip as soon as he saw me. He kissed down my chest.

"Dean," I moaned, closing my eyes. He caressed my breast with his lips as he made his way down to my underwear. He hooked his thumbs on the sides and slowly pulled it down. I gasped as soon as I realized what I was doing. Holy shit. I was just about to have sex with Dean… It was scary, but at the same time exciting.

"You ok?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded. There I was, naked and lying on the bed for my boyfriend. To show him I was okay, I kissed him again, pushing his boxers down. Dean took a moment to put on the condom and then made room for himself between my legs. I could feel him. God, I wanted him so badly.

"You ok?" he asked again. I nodded. This was it. I took a deep breath and Dean had pushed himself inside me, gently. I gasped in pain. It was such a strange feeling and kind of hurt. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I wanted Dean to think I was okay though.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I replied, giving him a sympathetic smile.

It was weird but a good kind of weird. It almost hurt. I could feel tears in my eyes and I could tell that Dean noticed. He began to leave kisses on my jaw, neck, collarbone, and shoulders so that I wouldn't feel bad. He kept it at a slow pace until it was comfortable. Actually, it was better than comfortable. It was good.

"Dean, faster," I moaned as his slow pace was teasing me.

"You sure?" he asked, pausing and looking down at me. I loved him so much for this. He was so cary and gentle with me although I knew it must've been torture for him. I nodded.

"Positive," I replied, giggling a little.

"I love you," Dean mumbled in between kisses.

"I love you too," I said back, really meaning it. I wrapped my arm around his neck and brought him down into a passionate, hungry kiss. The kiss started to heat up.

Dean increased his pace and before I knew it, we were moaning each others' names. The breaths and the soft moans had soon become louder ones and demands.

"Dean…" I moaned in between kisses. He thrust over and over again, bringing me closer and closer to my release.

"Mer," he groaned, leaning down and burying his face into my neck. His lips left sloppy kisses and I arched my back, bringing him easier access. He hit my sweet spot and I moaned his name once again in pure ecstasy. I was starting to wonder why I had ever been nervous in the first place. Sex was so good. I had been really missing out.

"Mm, say my name like that again, baby," Dean whispered, sending chills down my spine.

"Well, you're just going to have to kiss me like that again," I replied. Dean thrust hard into me and I shouted out his name. He kissed me and smirked into the kiss. I rocked my hips to meet each of his fast thrusts and we moaned each others' names over and over again. I was getting closer and closer and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He could tell that I was close.

"Cum for me, baby," Dean said.

I gripped tightly to Dean and closed my eyes as I felt my release. Seconds later, he was there too. The two of us lay on the motel bed, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. I could tell that we had just done something special.

"You know, I was right when I told Stephen that the sex was great even though we hadn't had it yet. That was… really great, Mer," Dean said.

I smiled, "It was good for me too."

"I'm sorry for the beginning," Dean said.

"No, don't be. It was worth it," I replied, kissing him once more. I yawned. "Now, I'm exhausted. Can we please sleep?"

"I wore you out, huh?" he asked.

I giggled, "It just so happens that I've had quite an emotional day."

"I know, but it's all going to be okay. I love you, Meredith Summer," Dean said.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester," I said back.

I closed my eyes, listening to Dean's heartbeat as I lay my head on his chest. I inhaled his smell of old spice and… almost something like a forest or a cabin – in a good way. I loved the way he smelled. Even though tonight had been disastrous, it had been good in other ways too. And Dean had been with me during the good and the bad.


	19. Snowball Fights & The Talk

I woke up the next morning and checked the time. It was eight thirty. God, we probably hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. I sat up and kicked my legs over the side of the bed to stand up until I realized that I was naked.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, hugging the sheet close to my body. I laughed at my stupidity. I then noticed Dean, sleeping on the pillow next to me. His mouth was open, the right side of his face pressed against the pillow. I laughed again. I loved the little freckles that ran across his cheeks and on his back. I began to kiss the trail of freckles on his back.

"Good morning, boyfriend," I smiled, as he started to wake up. He rolled over in bed onto his back and looked over at me as I sat up, wrapping the sheets around my body, pressing them against my chest.

"Well, you sure know how to wake a guy up," he said, stretching out his arms and yawning.

I giggled, "Yes, well it's one of my many talents."

He smirked, "Speaking of your many talents…"

"Yeah… that was definitely not a dream… last night," I said, trailing off a bit. I looked down, blushing a little but Dean put two fingers underneath my chin and pulled my face up. He then sat up and kissed me. I kissed him back, happier than ever. It was like I was floating on air. I had woken up this morning and after replaying the events of last night, processing everything, couldn't stop smiling. Having sex with Dean had definitely been the right choice and I regretted none of it.

"Hey, we should head back today. I'll call Dad and you can… shower or something," Dean suggested. Ughhh, did we have to get back to reality?

"Are you saying I smell?" I accused, playfully. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, I'm saying that after last night, I need an excuse to keep you naked longer. Plus, I shouldn't take that long on the phone with Dad. Afterward, I can join you," he winked.

I giggled, "Well you sure do know how to sell a girl on an idea," I said.

"Eh, I try," Dean replied. He leaned in and kissed me. I hugged the sheet to my body and sat up. I picked Dean's shirt off of the floor and pulled it on, over my naked body. I picked up my bra and panties before disappearing into the bathroom.

Last night had been amazing; so surreal. I could barely believe that Dean and I had really done it. Well, now he could truthfully say that he wasn't a virgin any longer – neither was I. Ah, I had to call Molly. I made a mental note to tell her when I got back. I turned the water to the shower on and just let it run all over my body. I could hear Dean on the phone with his Dad in the next room. I massaged the soap bar on my skin and then used the complimentary shampoo.

"Need any help?" I heard a voice ask. I jumped at the sound, only to be relieved by the fact that it was Dean.

"Maybe. Maybe you should come in here, just in case," I said, playfully.

"I guess I should," Dean shrugged. Dean stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dean!" I exclaimed, giggling. Instead of replying with words, he simply kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and continued to kiss him. Things were just so perfect at the moment.

* * *

><p>I stood outside waiting for Dean to come back from the motel office. He had returned the key because we were about to leave. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I smiled and cuddled up to Dean.<p>

"I'm not ready to leave," I sighed, enjoying his comfort.

"Me either. Back to reality, huh?" Dean asked. I nodded in silence. "Last night was… nice. Not just because of the sex but, I don't know. We don't really get alone time and last night was the first time we were really alone. We live in a house with my dad, Bobby, and Sam. It's kind of hard to find some alone time."

"I know," I said back. "I liked it. And yes, it's really hard to find some alone time. And now Sawyer is probably joining us."

"You can't be mad at her," Dean said, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

I sighed, "I know, I'm trying my hardest. It's not her fault and I honestly don't have a reason to be mad at her I just… am."

"I know, baby," Dean said. "Here, you've got some snowflakes in your hair." Dean turned me around and started to pick the snowflakes out of my hair.

I giggled, "Yeah, I don't think you're going to be very successful with this," I teased.

"Wow? You're doubting me. I thought you believed in me," Dean said.

"I do, baby! But when it comes to snowflakes… we have to be realistic here. Plus, they melt anyways and there's no way you can get all of them," I clarified.

"Ah, I see. Aren't you cold?" he asked, laughing at me.

"No, I'm a very cold tolerant girl," I said, shrugging simply.

"Oh good. Then I guess you won't mind if I do this then," Dean said. He bent down and collected a handful of snow, hurling it at me.

"Dean!" I shrieked, running away from him.

"That's what you get from doubting me, woman!" Dean yelled, chasing after me. I bent down and picked up a handful of snow, throwing it at Dean.

"What? You didn't actually think that I'd just sit here and take it, did you?" I asked back. "Ah!" I ducked from another snowball that Dean had thrown at me but half of the snow still hit me. I bent down and collected more snow, throwing it back at him.

"Ah! Oh shit!" Dean yelled, slipping on some ice. He fell down on his back. I couldn't help but laugh. "You think it's funny?" he pouted.

"I'm sorry," I said, continuing to laugh. I walked over to him and offered my hand out. "I'm sorry, here. It's definitely not funny."

"Apology accepted," he said back. He took my hand and instead of getting up, he jerked my hand and pulled me down on top of him.

"Dean!" I shrieked, falling on top of him. The two of us looked at each other and smiled. We exchanged a laugh as I pressed my forehead against his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied. I leaned down and kissed him once. "Hey, we should probably go before I catch… hypothermia or something."

"I have an extra sweater in the car. Do you want it?" Dean asked.

"I'd love it," I said. I got up and helped Dean up. My shirt was pretty wet from the cold snow and I got in the passenger seat. Dean got his sweater out of the trunk and then threw it to me as he got into the driver's seat. Dean started the car up but I didn't buckle. He backed out of the driveway and pulled out into the road. Here we were, back to reality.

I pulled my shirt off and threw it in the backseat. I noticed Dean glancing over at me multiple times. I could tell that he was trying not to look, or at least seem like he wasn't looking, but he was very unsuccessful. I pulled his oversized sweatshirt over my head. It went to about mid-thigh length, just right over my jeans. I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows. It was so comfy and smelled like Dean.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dean answered, trying to hide his smirk.

"That's not a nothing face," I pointed out.

"I-, you just took your shirt off. How else am I supposed to react?" Dean asked back. I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," I replied. I smiled to myself. Hah. I could say that now.

"This is true," he smirked. I could tell where his mind was going. "Have I told you how great you look in clothes? I don't think I have but damn, baby…"

"Okay, another topic," I said, blushing and attempting to change the subject.

"Do you think we'll ever get another chance to do that again?" he asked. I honestly didn't know so I didn't really say anything. "I mean… do you even want to do that again?"

"Yes, of course, I do. Last night was great, Dean. It'll just get tricky with Bobby, and your dad in the house. And Sam and Sawyer too," I said.

Dean nodded, "I guess this is the downside of living together."

I chuckled, "I guess so."

An hour later, we were finally home.

"Oh thank God, you're okay!" Bobby exclaimed, as soon as the two of us got into the house. He hugged me close to him and I hugged him back before pulling away.

"Yeah, we're fine, Bobby. Everything is fine," I said.

"Your father was very worried," Bobby started.

"Where is he anyways?" I asked, curiously.

"He's uh, out with Sawyer. They're getting new clothes for her to have here. She's from Florida so they're not used to this cold weather. We still have a good amount of months left of the cold weather," Bobby said.

"Oh good. You're home," John said, coming into the room. "Everything went okay?"

"Yes, sir," Dean replied.

"Hey, I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap. Traveling always makes me tired," I started.

"Okay," Bobby said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"See you guys later," I said, smiling politely before hurrying upstairs.

Later that day, John found his son in the kitchen eating a late lunch. Everyone else was occupied or doing something else and John found it would be the perfect time to have a word with his oldest son.

"What're you up to?" John asked.

"Lunch," Dean replied.

"I see that. So… you and Meredith have a good time last night?" John asked, casually. He leaned back against the back of the chair and took a sip of the beer that he had in his hands. Dean swallowed and looked up at his dad, a guilty look on his face.

"What do you mean? We just… slept? We were trapped in the snow. It's not like anything happened," Dean defended, trying to seem like he wasn't too eager or suspicious.

"Right, right," John mumbled. Dean took another bite of his sandwich and just chewed. He stared out of the window and looked in the Singer Salvage yard. "Look, Dean, I was a teenage boy once too. I know… what things are like. And I know that look on your face, boy. Don't even try to fool me."

"I… uh, Dad, I uh, don't know what you're talking about," Dean stammered as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He felt his throat getting dry and took a large swig from his glass of water.

"You slept together didn't you?" John asked.

Dean sighed. It was no use. His dad had busted him and there was really no use lying to his father, "Please don't tell Bobby or Caleb."

John let out a hearty laugh, "Don't worry, that's not why I'm talking to you about it. It's obviously something that's already happened and I can't change it. There's no use in punishing you for it. But Dean, I told you not-."

"Dad, it was her decision too. She wanted to," Dean defended.

"I know. You love her very much, I can see it in your eyes. I just want to make sure that you didn't push her into anything," John said.

"I swear, Dad. I didn't," Dean replied.

"Good, good," John said.

"How did you know?" Dean finally asked.

"I could tell the minute the two of you walked into the room just by the look on each your faces. Might I remind you that I've been in your place before?" John said.

"Right, um, I promise, it was a decision we both made. Please don't tell Bobby or Caleb," Dean repeated, nervously. This whole conversation made him feel uncomfortable. He would've preferred not talking to his dad about this.

"I won't! Telling Bobby would just set him off and Caleb Summers… he really doesn't need something else on his hands. That and he might actually kill you," John said.

Dean sighed with relief, "Sorry, this is just really awkward."

"Were you safe?" John asked.

"Of course we were, Dad!" Dean replied.

"Well, I don't think there's anything else I can say to you," John said, standing up.

"Thanks, Dad," Dean said, surprised that his dad had been so understanding about it.

John shrugged, "It was bound to happen at some point. Do I wish it was a little later in your life? Yes but it's already done. I can't change anything." John picked up his beer and walked away.


	20. Porch Talks With John Winchester

I had barely spoken to my dad since he returned with Sawyer after their shopping trip. Frankly, I had been avoiding him. I barely looked at him at dinner either. It was just too hard sometimes. After dinner, I went up to my room and got out my favorite book by William Faulkner. I just wanted the beautiful words to take me away to a place far more screwed up than my life was. I guess that's one of the reasons why I liked Faulkner so much.

I looked up as I heard a knock on my door. The door squeaked open and my dad peered in, looking around curiously. I rolled my eyes as soon as I saw him and returned to my book.

"Meredith, are we ever going to talk?" he asked.

I sighed, "What is there to talk about?" I looked down at my bedspread, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" he asked back. I swallowed and tried my hardest to ignore him but there were so many feelings just boiling up inside me. I was going to explode if I didn't say anything. Then again I was pretty sure that I was going to explode if I did say something to him.

"Faulkner. He was one of your mom's favorite writers."

"Don't talk about Mom," I mumbled.

"Excuse me, young lady?" he asked.

"I said, don't talk about Mom!" I exclaimed, finally making eye contact with my father. I glared at him and was taken aback when I saw the look of hurt in his eyes. I don't think I had ever seen him this vulnerable since my mom's death. But I had to keep going. If he wanted to talk, then fine, we'd talk.

"Don't talk about Mom when you've had this whole other family. You want to know what's upsetting me? It's the fact that I thought you were hunting this past year when really, you've spent the whole year with another family, Dad. I don't know what, or why, or, you have a family, Dad. You have one right here. I'm not going anywhere!" I exclaimed, trying to fight back the tears that were evident in my voice. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Meredith," Dad started, reaching his hand out to touch me.

"Don't, please, just, don't," I whimpered, turning away from him. I hated the fact that he was seeing me cry. I wiped away the tears violently and crossed my arms across my chest, putting a guard up.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Her mother was dying and I, I didn't even know that I was her father. Listen, Tish called me and I had no idea. She and I had had a fling several years ago and-," Dad started.

"But you don't get it, do you? You could've called. You could've told me! You had this whole other family and you kept me out and now you just expect me to be a part of it? After they took you away from and- you missed my birthday, Dad!" I shouted. Damn it, the tears were coming back.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to calm me down.

"No, stop apologizing!" I yelled. I stood up, backing away from him.

"Look, Mer, I didn't want to fight about this. I get that you're upset and I, I feel really bad. Yes, I should've called but… don't you remember what it was like when your mother died?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I didn't want to take you away from your life either. I called Bobby and he said that you were doing great in school, you were making friends… and then the Winchesters came and I knew that you would be safe and happy where you were. I didn't want to take that away from you… the normal life," my dad explained.

"So you were hunting with… whatsherface?" I asked.

"Sawyer," Dad replied.

"Sawyer," I repeated, processing the fact that Sawyer was about to come into my life.

"No, but pulling you out of a school for a year and then having you right back at Sioux Falls… it just didn't feel right," Dad said.

I shook my head, "So why didn't you call?" I looked my dad in the eye again and he really did look sorry. I felt bad now. The both of us did.

"Because I knew you'd want to come," Dad replied. He was right. I would've wanted to come and that got messy with the whole idea of not pulling me out of my normal life. Dad was right. I had created a life for myself here and he didn't want to change that – not when we had endured so much change already.

I nodded, "Look, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It just hurts and… and I'm jealous."

"I'm sorry, too, Meredith and I know that it won't ever make up for what I did but I just want you to know that I love you," Dad said.

"I love you too, Dad," I replied, hugging him.

"So Dean took care of you last night?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good," Dad said.

Oh my God. He didn't even know about Dean and me. I honestly didn't want to tell him about us right now.

"You slept in different beds?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I hoped he couldn't tell that I was lying.

"Are you still good friends with him or has that changed? I would think that high school would really influence him," Dad started.

"Actually, Dean's a really good guy, Dad," I corrected, tense.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked. I didn't answer him. I just stood there and stared at him. Oh God, he was catching on. "You're seeing him, aren't you?"

There was a long pause before I finally answered, "Yes."

"How could… John, why did he let you share a room? You should've been in different rooms last night. I can't believe he would've ok-ed this. Actually, I'm not surprised. John is reckless he-, Dean didn't do anything to you, did he?" Dad asked, starting to panic.

"No, everything's fine!" I exclaimed.

"That boy is just like his father! The two of them are reckless, careless, and heartbreakers. I don't trust him," Dad said.

"That boy has a name!" I shouted. I couldn't even believe that my dad was going down this path.

"Dad, he loves me and I love him. I just hope that you can accept it and be happy for me because Bobby, John, and Andrea all are."

"Meredith, you have to be careful around him. He-," Dad started.

"You know what? You can ask Bobby, John, or Andrea, adults that have actually been around me the past year. Hell, most of my life. More than you ever have! Dean cares about me. He's not just screwing around," I said. "I can't believe you think that all Dean would care about, all he'd want from me… Jesus, I'm done fighting with you, Dad. I really am."

"Meredith, where are you going?" Dad asked, as I stormed out of my room.

"Out," I snapped, not bothering to even look back.

I ran as fast as I could down the steps and outside. I stood on the porch, letting the cold air hit my face tear stained face. I could feel more warm tears streaming down my face. I sat down on the porch swing and buried my hands in my face and just cried. We had made up and then suddenly we were fighting again? That was just so like my dad. He would do that. I sat on the porch swing and buried my face in my hands and just cried. God, this sucked. I never thought I'd ever say this, but things had been going fine until Dad had shown up. Ugh, I was a terrible person for even saying that.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up, only to see John Winchester.

"I'm fine," I sniffled. I wiped my tears away and tried to look like I hadn't just been crying. Of course, that didn't really work at all.

"Do you mind if I sit?" John asked, motioning to the spot on the porch seat right next to me. I looked over and then back to John.

"Oh, no of course not," I said, smiling weakly.

"Ok," John said, sitting down next to me. "Is everything alright?"

I sighed, "It's just… my dad. We got into a fight about Sawyer and then about me and Dean. I told him we were seeing each other and he… blew up in my face."

John sighed too, "I think you were about five years old when we had our first talk out here."

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering it.

"You had just fallen off your bike and you were really upset," John started, reminiscing.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone!" I remembered, chuckling a little.

"And so I came out here with some antiseptic and some gauze to clean off your scrapes," John said.

"Oh God and it hurt like hell! But you just started talking. I think it was about, I don't even know, ant hills or something and I just sat there and laughed and let you clean off my wounds," I said back.

"It was the beginning of the John-Meredith porch talks," John said.

I smiled, "Yeah, I miss those."

"You know, when you and Dean first told Bobby and I that you were together, I wasn't quite sure that it was a good idea," John started.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Having someone that he cares about so much could hold him back. What if on the next hunt he wouldn't leave with me? I worried that he'd break your heart and that maybe, just maybe you'd break his too. He's a lot more fragile than his seems," John said. I nodded. "But I started to see your relationship develop and just how much he really cared for you. You loved him and he loved you and I just, I couldn't stand in the way of that. Sometimes I feel like I make my kids miserable, dragging them along on these hunts. They need something to look forward to."

"Well, thank you," I started. "And I don't think Dean would ever pass up a hunt."

"Me either," John chuckled. I laughed too.

"He cares about you too. I think he'd do just about anything for you, John. You're his dad and he loves you," I said.

John nodded, "I know and I don't want to use it against him but I need to keep this family together. We're all we have left."

"Yeah and I don't want to stand in the way of that. I hope you know that," I added.

"I do. I think if it's one thing I've learned this year is that the two of you want what's best for each other," John said.

"I do, for him," I said back. There was a long pause and just when I thought the conversation was over, John said this.

"So, Dean told me what happened between the two of you last night," John said.

"Oh," I blushed. I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or pissed at Dean that he had told his father when the both of us had strictly promised that we weren't going to tell our parents or any kind of parental figure.

"I mean, he didn't tell me. I figured it out and got it out of him," John corrected himself.

"Oh," I said again, looking down. Oh, this was so awkward. So uncomfortable!

"I never thought I'd have to have this conversation with you, Meredith. I always thought it'd be Bobby or Andrea but at the moment, Bobby doesn't have to know anything," John said.

"Thanks," I said. I could hear my voice going higher in pitch. My voice always got higher when I was in an uncomfortable situation.

"He also told me you were safe," John said.

"Uh huh," I said back.

"Look, it's okay, Meredith," John reassured.

"I know, it's just… really awkward right now. My boyfriend's dad is giving me the talk," I said, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, I'm on a roll today. Two talks in one day!" John said.

I laughed, "Well thank you for… caring enough to give me the talk."

"You're welcome," John said. "Let's get inside. It's cold out here and you have no jacket on."

"Okay, sounds good," I replied.


	21. Laundry Room & Getting To Know Sawyer

My dad was leaving today so I knew I had to go say goodbye. As mad as I was at him, I wouldn't be able to let him leave without saying goodbye. I mean… he was my dad. I knew I just needed to suck it up and say goodbye to him. Maybe we'd try and working things out – but I felt that it was highly unlikely.

"Dad?" I asked. He was almost all ready to go and he looked surprised as he turned around and saw me standing there in the Singer living room.

"Meredith, I thought you wouldn't want to see my off," Dad said.

"I know, I uh, but I know I should. Wanted to. Had to," I said back, looking down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Meredith, for everything but I just want to protect you. I talked it over with Bobby about your relationship. It turns out I'm wrong about Dean," Dad said.

I nodded, as if to say 'I told you so' but I knew that I probably shouldn't say it out loud, "I'm sorry that I kept picking fights with you. These past couple of days have just been such a rollercoaster with you."

"I know," Dad said.

"So can we just… stop fighting and call it quits? I'm mad at you for not being my dad and choosing to be someone else's dad and for not being around enough but maybe we can work on it?" I suggested.

"Yes, I'll try and stop by more often… and call," Dad said. "And stop meddling." I chuckled a little bit. "I really need to go, sweetheart."

I nodded, "Right, sorry."

"Goodbye, Meredith," Dad said.

"Bye, Dad," I replied. My dad pulled me in for a hug and for once, I hugged him back and really meant it. He let go of me and looked at me one more time.

"God, you look just like your mother. If she could see you right now… I wish she could," Dad reminisced.

"Me too, but you need to get going. I'll call you tonight?" I suggested.

"That sounds great," Dad replied.

"Okay," I said.

"Bye, sweetie," Dad said.

"Bye, Dad," I replied.

I sorted through the laundry down in the basement that was laying in baskets right near the washing machine. The basement included a couch and an old TV that was in black and white and only go basic channels that was hooked up to a VCR. I liked to come down here and watch old movies sometimes. There was another room that Bobby had talked about creating into a panic room but I never really knew when he'd actually do it. The rest of the basement contained shelves upon shelves stocked with hunting equipment, herbs, and hunting books. It was quite the hunter's library.

I stared at the numerous baskets of laundry. Living in a house with five other people meant that the laundry load was pretty large. It wasn't necessarily that I was upset, but more that I was overly emotional and when I was overly emotional, I liked to do some kind of chore to get my mind off of things. This time, I chose laundry. I had just loved, fought with, hated, made up with, and then promised a better relationship with my father, had sex with Dean and gained a new half sister. This weekend was going to be something that I'd always remember.

I hummed to myself softly one of my favorite Jimmy Eat World songs. I sorted through the laundry and added more and more items of clothing into the washing machine down in the Singer basement.

"Hey, do you have any room for one more thing?" I heard a voice say. My humming stopped and I turned around to see Dean standing at the bottom of the steps of the basement. He walked closer and close towards me, removing his shirt and handing it to me.

I smiled at him and took the shirt, "Yeah, but you're in luck. Just one more thing." I tossed the shirt into the washing machine and then closed the lid. I had already added the soap so I hit a couple of buttons and the washing machine was going. I giggled as I felt Dean's arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to get a good look at him.

God, he looked amazing shirtless. His arms were toned and strong and those abs… I felt my breath catch in my throat. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and he held up me, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Dean set me on the washing machine and continued to kiss me. His hands were all over and mine moved from around his neck, to his shoulders and his back. He played with the hem of my shirt and I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Dean, that tickles," I smiled.

"Sorry," he chuckled. I felt his lips twist into a smile against my neck.

"God, I love you," I groaned, closing my eyes as he hit my sweet spot.

"Oh my God, I should uh, come back later," a voice said. Dean and I pulled away from each other and turned toward the doorway. Sawyer, the little brunette girl with wavy long hair stood in the doorway, her hands over her eyes.

"Uh… sorry," I mumbled.

"No problem," she said uncomfortably. She turned around and hurried up the steps. I bit my lip and Dean and I both laughed.

"That's one way to meet your new half sister," Dean said.

"I know, right?" I asked back. Dean walked over to the door and shut it for good. I heard a click, meaning that he had locked the door. "Dean, what're you doing?" I eyed him curiously but instead of responding, he returned to me and kissed me aggressively. My eyes widened when he pressed his lips against mine. I wasn't expecting that much of a kiss!

Dean resumed our previous make out session. He stood between my legs as I straddled him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he skipped a couple of steps, kissing my neck. He nipped and sucked my sweet spot and I moaned, arching my back towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off of the washing machine. He brought me over to the couch and gently laid me down on it. He climbed on top of me and resumed our kiss.

"Your dad is gone, mine and Bobby are asleep, Sawyer and Sam are upstairs, and the door is locked. We are in a basement where you can't really hear anything," Dean said.

"Oh really? Is that so?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, so you and I, Meredith Summers, can do whatever the hell we want," Dean smirked.

"Bring it, Winchester," I challenged.

"Oh you know I will," Dean replied.

~3rd Person POV~

"Oh my God," Sawyer sighed, pressing her back against the door to the basement steps. "Oh my God." The look on her face was traumatized. She uncovered her eyes and groaned. She hit her head against the door. "Ow…"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," a voice said. Sawyer turned around to see Sam Winchester sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi," Sawyer said.

"Hi," Sam said back, giving Sawyer a friendly smile.

"Are they… always like that?" she asked, still not over what she had just seen. I mean, she had just arrived here and already Sawyer had seen her new sister making out with her boyfriend. What a welcome party.

"Yeah, but you learn how to avoid it after a while," Sam said.

"You made breakfast?" Sawyer asked, curiously.

"Yeah, do you want some? I can make another egg and uh, cereal is over there in that cabinet," Sam replied, pointing over the left cabinet.

"Yeah, that'd be great actually. I'm starving," Sawyer said. "I'm Sawyer. Sawyer Summers."

"Sam Winchester," Sam replied, shaking her hand. As the two gripped hands they smiled at each other. Sawyer couldn't help herself. He was just so cute! Sam got up and went over to the stove and turned it back on. "Scrambled? Fried?"

"Scrambled would be great. So you're not like… related to us or something, right? You live here though?" Sawyer asked.

Sam laughed, "No, Dean is my older brother."

"Oh," Sawyer said.

"Yeah. Bobby is a family friend of ours. My dad, brother, and I stay here sometimes when we're taking a break from… the job. Did Caleb tell you about the uh, family business?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you guys-, we are hunters," Sawyer said. "Sorry, I'm still not used to that. I mean, Caleb took me out on a few hunts and I think I was pretty traumatized after the first one. I got used to them after a while but we usually just stayed at the house in Florida."

"Oh, nice. Well Meredith and Dean have been dating since about end of August-early September," Sam said.

"They seem good together," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, they've kind of been in love with each other since they were like seven," Sam replied.

"Ah," Sawyer said.

"Here is your egg," Sam said, turning off the stove.

"Thank you so much," Sawyer smiled. This Sam guy was polite, sweet, and really cute. She was so happy that they weren't related!

"It's not a problem," Sam shrugged, going back to the kitchen table. Sawyer followed him back to the kitchen table and placed her plate with the scrambled egg on it right next to her cereal. She took a sip of her water and then began to eat her breakfast.

"So how was Florida? Are you excited to be here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah kind of actually. I think Dad really prepared me for being here and, I don't know, it's kind of just like a clean state. Back home… after my mom, I kind of started acting out. Plus middle school is though. No one likes middle school. I'm glad to get away from all of that," Sawyer explained vaguely.

"Well if it helps, Sioux Falls isn't too bad. And your sister and my brother both go to the high school so they'll be right down the street from us," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess it'll just be a little nerve-wrecking though coming in without knowing anyone. Having to make all new friends," Sawyer sighed.

"Well you've got me," Sam offered up. Sawyer smiled.

"Okay," Sawyer replied. She could feel that this would be the beginning of a great friendship. Did she want more? In time, maybe


	22. Sister Bonding Time

Today we were going back to school and we were all getting ready this morning. I was excited to go back so that I could see Molly and tell her what had happened. She had been away for the last few days with her dad visiting her grandparents on his side but now she was back. I pulled on my fitted graphic tee and then my jeans. I pulled on the sweater that Dean had given me the day after Christmas after our snowball fight.

I put a tiny bit of eyeliner and pulled my hair out of a ponytail before going downstairs for breakfast. I tried not to make too much noise as I hopped down the steps. I walked into the kitchen to see that Sam was dressed but both Dean and Sawyer were still in their pajamas. Dean and Sawyer were about done but Sam had just sat down to breakfast.

"Morning," Bobby said, greeting me.

"Morning," I said back. Bobby handed me a plate of pancakes and eggs and I took it back to the kitchen table.

"Morning, baby," Dean said, leaning in towards me. I met him in the middle and kissed him lightly.

"Morning," I said back.

"God, that sweater looks better on you than me," he mumbled in my ear. I bit my lip. "You look so… sexy."

"Well thank you, my handsome boyfriend," I said back.

"Alright, I'm about done. I should go get dressed," Dean said, hopping up out of his chair.

"See you," I said back.

"I should go get dressed too," Sawyer said, starting to stand up. I nodded and the focused my attention to Sam.

"Hey, Sammy," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Ready for school? Oh, I just got an email from Ms. Nelson. Tutoring starts Wednesday if you want to come along," I offered.

"Yeah sure," Sam replied. "So is everything okay… with you and your dad if you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, we worked things out. God, this has been one hell of a weekend. Sorry, you've probably had to endure all the screaming that's gone on in the house," I apologized.

"It's alright. Sometimes I wish I could speak my mind like you with my dad. I mean, I do sometimes and other times you know I have to… shut up," Sam mumbled.

I sighed, "Look, Sam, I really don't want to set a bad example for you. Does your dad really get that bad? We talked yesterday and I just… I don't know I think he loves you guys so much that he doesn't want to leave you here."

"Yeah, but he doesn't care about what we want. Maybe I want a normal life. Maybe I'd rather play soccer than hunt demons. Maybe I want to… go to college," Sam vented.

"You're thinking about college?" I asked, curiously. Sam nodded.

"You know, Dean would kill me if he knew that I was telling you this. Your family loves you a lot. Sure, you may not get along that well sometimes due to differences but I think that's why they want to keep you with them. That's why they don't want to just leave you here because they care so much. But, if you want to go to college you should work hard. I think by then you'll know what you want," I advised.

"I'm just afraid of how Dad and Dean will react. I think I already know," Sam said.

I nodded, "I'm sorry that it's such a stick situation. They're your family and they love you but sometimes-."

"Sometimes you've got to do what's best for yourself," Sam completed.

"Jeez, you're a lot more mature than the average twelve year old!" I exclaimed.

"I had to grow up fast," Sam shrugged.

I finished up my breakfast and then put my plates in the sink, "I'm going to go upstairs and get my book bag. If you ever need to talk…"

"Thanks," Sam said.

"No problem," I said back.

I hurried upstairs and back to my room. I got my messenger back and slung it over my shoulder. I was about ready to go before I heard a girl's voice.

"Hey, should I wear the blue scarf or the red one?" Sawyer asked. I turned around and looked at her. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the scarves.

"I like the blue one," I replied.

"Me too," Sawyer said. She went back into her room and I followed her. She set the red scarf down on the bed and put the blue one around her neck.

"Here, let me help," I offered. I took the scarf and tied it in a cool way that I had learned a couple of years ago from Andrea.

"Cool," Sawyer smiled, looking down at the scarf. Had we just had a sisterly bonding moment? Yes, I think so. I sat down on Sawyer's bed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being kind of… tense every since you got here. I've kind of been taking it out on you when I've really been mad at my- our dad. I'm sure that you heard our, uh, screaming match. I guess I just wanted to say that it has nothing to do with you and I shouldn't have taken it out on you," I apologized. I really did want to try and have a good relationship with her. After all, she was my half sister.

"It's fine, I understand," Sawyer said.

"Once again, I'm really sorry. It's just… things have been so crazy," I sighed.

"Yeah, I get it, don't worry. If I were in your place, I probably would've reacted the same way," Sawyer replied.

I glanced over to her nightstand. I spotted the picture of her and what looked like her mother, "Is that your mom?"

"Yeah, it was right before we found she was sick… actually," Sawyer admitted, looking down.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Sawyer. If there's anyone who understands it's… well pretty much everyone in this house," I said.

"Wait, what?" Sawyer asked.

"Sam and Dean lost their mom when they were young. Dean was… four and Sam was six months old," I replied.

"Wow, I didn't know," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, well, welcome to the dead mother's club," I said, dryly. My eyes widened as soon as I realized what I had said. "Wow. That was really insensitive. I'm sorry, I was thinking. It's just kind of my uh, weird sense of humor."

Sawyer chuckled, "It's fine. It's actually something I probably would've said."

I gave her a funny look. She really was an enigma. I think I was going to enjoy getting to know her, "You know what, Sawyer? I think I'm really going to like you."

"I think I'm really going to like you too," she said.

The two of us chuckled, "Alright, we should get going. Ready for school?"

"Yeah. This cold weather is still weird though. It never got this cold in Florida," she started.

"Wait, so you've never seen snow before, huh?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Wow, that's crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Like I told Sam, I think I'm happy to be here. I like the whole idea of a clean slate, new start. Things back home were… getting kind of messy," she admitted.

I shot her a funny look, "There's a lot more to you than meets the eye, huh?"

She shrugged, "I guess so."

"Alright, come on. Let's get down stairs before Dean throws a fit," I said, jokingly.

"Haha, oh yeah, Dean. I've really only kind of met him on one occasion," she said.

"Right, sorry about that… you probably more of a look at Dean than you wanted to," I said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, great first impression huh?" she asked sarcastically.

"Superb," I replied, going along with the sarcastic mood.

Sawyer laughed, "You're lucky though. He's a good looking guy, even with his shirt on."

I laughed too, "Yeah, I guess I am."

While Mrs. Collins was writing something on the board in my math class, I began to scribble something down in my notebook. I tore the piece of paper out and folded it up. Mrs. Collins still wasn't looking so I passed the note to Molly who was sitting at the desk right next to me.

She opened it discreetly.

**Meredith: Hey, meet me in the library during free period. I have something big to tell you. **

Molly handed the note back to me after scribbling a response down. She handed it to me and I opened it, trying not to seem suspicious. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mrs. Collins shoot me a weird look but I just tried to pretend that everything was okay.

**Molly: What could be bigger than finding out you have a half sister? What ever happened with your dad, by the way? Is he gone?**

**Meredith: I'll fill you in during free period. **

**Molly: Ah, you're going to kill me! **

Finally, free period came and I went into the school library. I sat down at a table and found a book to make it look like I was studying. I pulled out my notebook and a pen and sat there doodling and waiting for Molly to come to the library.

"There you are!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked up and there was Molly. She sat down at the table.

"Okay, what is going on with you? Spill!"

"Okay," I said, lowering my voice. "So I think I like the little half sister. We were talking today and she's really cool. She's got that same dry sense of humor as I do. I guess we both get that from dad."

"Yeah?" Molly asked.

"And dad and I made up after like five billion screaming matches. It's been… an exhausting weekend. But how was visiting your grandparents?" I asked.

"Fine. Okay, you said you had something big. Why are you holding out on me, girl?" she asked, desperate. I chuckled.

"So you know how I ran out Christmas night after the whole blow up with my dad?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well… Dean followed me out and we just got in his car and started driving. We ended up getting stuck in the snow storm and had to stop and stay at a motel that night," I started.

"Oh my God," she gasped.

"Yeah um, and…. We… had sex," I said, simply.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh!" I shushed.

"Sorry," she said. She was getting all smiley and happy right now. "Well, how was it?"

"It was… oh God, it was amazing," I sighed.

"Wow. So you guys… you finally did it?" she asked.

I nodded, "And his dad knows though. I mean it's okay. He was okay with it but he's uh, gave us both the talk which was extremely awkward but I was glad that he was okay with it, you know? And then we uh, did it again, yesterday."

"Mer!" she exclaimed.

"We were in the basement!" I defended.

"Oh God," she groaned.

"Wow, Meredith…" she trailed off.

"I know, right?" I asked back. "So how was the rest of your break?"

"Good. I saw my mom a couple of times and it was… interesting I guess. I think they're trying to negotiate my living situation but if they ask, I want to stay here with Dad," she said.

"Well good for you that know about it," I said back.

I sighed, "This whole divorce thing sucks. I'm never getting divorced."

I chuckled, "Well what if you don't love your husband?"

"Well I won't marry him in the first place!" she said back.

I laughed, "This has been one hell of a break huh?"

"No shit," she replied.


	23. Dean's Birthday

"Happy birthday," I said in the morning. I kissed Dean on the cheek and sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

"Thanks," Dean said.

"I'm officially dating an older man," I teased.

"Yeah, by like… five months. Don't make me sound creepy!" Dean groaned, shaking his head and laughing at me.

"I'm just kidding!" I said back.

"I know, baby," Dean replied.

"Is this getting a little too lovey dovey for you?" Dean and I both heard Sawyer ask. We turned to her and saw Sam erupt in laughter. He nodded in agreement with her and the two just sat there. Dean and I laughed too.

"You know, I like her," Dean said, looking at me.

"See, I told you would. After I got over the whole dad thing I mean, she's pretty cool, yeah?" I asked.

"Definitely," Dean said.

"So are you excited for your big birthday dinner tonight?" I asked, curiously.

"It's just a birthday, Mer. You didn't have to do all this," Dean replied.

"Oh this is way too early in the morning for me," Sam groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back over the chair.

"You only turn seventeen once!" I declared. "And you're my boyfriend and I love you." Dean turned to me and kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sawyer and Sam making faces. Sawyer was pretending to throw up while Sam was laughing at her. I laughed and pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" Dean asked, pulling away.

"Nothing," I giggled. When Dean looked away, I looked over at Sawyer. I motioned for her to cut it out and she just shrugged innocently. Yep, that's my sister.

* * *

><p>After school, Sam and Sawyer were at some after school sports thing while John had gone out to get something. Bobby was out in the salvage yard and it was just me and Dean in the house… alone.<p>

"As for you birthday presents I uh, made you another mix," I started, handing it to him.

"Cool," he said, looking over it. He scanned the list of songs. "I haven't heard of half of these bands." Dean chuckled as he put the CD on my bed.

"Yes, well there a little bit more contemporary than what you're used to. They're no Led Zeppelin or AC/DC but I mean, they're harder rock. Thought you'd be in the mood for it at some point," I shrugged.

"Thank you," he said, pulling me close to him and kissing me. I smiled and pulled away after one kiss.

"And there's something else. I couldn't help but notice the ring you had on your finger so I uh, I was in town and found some protector's charm ring. Just uh, you know... just in case you needed another ring and I, well, I get worried so maybe if you wore another protector's ring you'd be extra safe," I said, giggling at how stupid I sounded. I showed him the ring. It was a solid band with a protector's symbol engraved over and over again.

Dean smiled, "Wow."

I shrugged, "I just thought it'd be something you liked. It looks a little similar to what you wear now and I just thought, 'well hey, his birthday is coming up. Why not?'."

"I love it," he said.

"I love you," I said back. I laughed at how cheesy that sounded. He put the ring on.

"It looks good on you," Dean said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The bracelet," he replied.

"Oh, yeah," I said, smiling and looking Dean. I wore the bracelet that he gave me for Christmas every day.

"I love you too, for the record," Dean said. He leaned in and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and he pulled me down to the bed, climbing on top of me.

"Mm, Dean, I've got to go help with your birthday dinner at the Falcon soon," I groaned, reluctantly. If it was up to me, I probably would've stayed here with Dean but it was his party that I was helping out at. Maybe that'd help him let me go because I wasn't quite sure I'd have the strength to walk away.

"So? You still have an hour," Dean smiled into the kiss, persuasively. Damn, he was doing a really good job at this.

"I know," I said.

"It's been a while," Dean started, kissing me. God, the things he did made my heart race. He was really going to convince me, wasn't he?

"It's been a couple of weeks, Dean," I reminded with a little chuckled.

"Like I said, it's been a while," Dean repeated. I giggled. "We'll call it birthday sex. Dad is out. Bobby's working. Sam and Sawyer are still at school. I'll pick them up in an hour and you can go the Falcon. It all works out." As he said these words, we were practically tearing each others' clothes off. Dean was left in his boxers while I was left in a bra and underwear.

"Well it is your birthday…" I trailed off, playfully. Dean slid his hand between my legs and began touching me, "Oh God… Dean!"

"Is that enough convincing for you?" he asked, sliding his fingers in and out of me.

"God, yes. Oh Dean," I moaned. I closed my eyes as the pace of my breathing began to quicken. "I'm so close." And then he pulled out of me. I glared at him and whimpered, "You're mean."

"Yeah, I guess I am," he shrugged.

"Tease," I said. I then pushed down his boxers. He began to remove what was left of the clothing on my body. He had won and I had lost but it was going to be so worth it.

When we were done, Dean and I just laid there, tangled in the sheets and each other. I rested my head on Dean's chest, the sheets wrapped around my body. I could hear and feel his quick heartbeat begin to slow to its normal pace. Dean's arm was around me as I traced little figures on the arm that was draped over me and he stroked my hair.

"I think we get better at this every time we do it," Dean said.

I nodded, "Me too." Frankly, I was exhausted and did not want to have to go to the café and make dinner now.

"That was damn good, baby," he sighed, breathlessly.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"Best birthday ever," he said.

"And we haven't even gotten to the end of it," I said.

"What, you want to go again?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I would say yes but… oh shit, I have to go. I'm going to be late and you need to go pick Sam and Sawyer up!" I exclaimed, practically jumping out of bed, the sheet still wrapped around me.

"Babe, chill. It's okay," Dean said.

"Ah," I groaned, searching for my clothes. I practically threw them on. Dean just laid there on the bed, nonchalant about everything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk. I looked over at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look great naked," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. I'll see you later tonight." I kissed him quickly hurrying towards the door."

"I love you," Dean said.

"You too," I replied, practically sprinting towards my car.

I got the café and I knew that I seemed really flustered and in a hurry.

"Where have you been?" Ethan asked.

"Busy, doesn't matter. What've you guys done so far?" I asked.

"I'm cutting stuff up for the salad and Mom is cooking the lasagna noodles. You can help with the sauce and bread," Ethan ordered.

"Okay, Mr. Bossy Pants," I teased.

"No really though, you're late. It's your boyfriend's birthday. I would think that you'd at least want to be on time for that," Ethan, as if he were scolding him.

"I was with him," I admitted, unwillingly.

"Birthday sex?" Ethan teased. And when I didn't answer he knew what was up. "Oh my God, when did this happen? How long have you… and you didn't tell me!"

"No! Ethan, that would be the world's most awkward conversation! We've been… since late December, the Christmas party," I admitted, sighing. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You didn't tell me?" he repeated.

"I, no I didn't," I said.

"Wow, that's… crazy," Ethan said.

"I know," I sighed. "Look, can we just not talk about this right now?"

"Yeah, sure," Ethan said.

"And by the way, I'm loving this. What is this?" I asked, referring to the music that was playing.

"Jimmy Eat World. They're coming out with an a new album this summer. I'm so excited!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Sweet, can I borrow it?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Dean, happy birthday to you," we all sang.<p>

"Okay, make a wish," I encouraged.

Dean looked over at me and then stared at the candles, thinking for a moment before finally blowing them out.

"What'd you wish for?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that, silly. It won't come true," he said.

I giggled, "Yeah…"

"Thank you for this," Dean said.

"Not a problem," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The ring in the chapter is supposed to be the one that Dean always wears on his right hand, ring finger in the episodes!


	24. Here's To The Future

March was starting to warm up a bit but the cool air was still not done living in Sioux Falls. We were all still wearing our heavier coats but there was always that wonderful occasional day where kids could break out their light jackets and sit in the sun. The weather was looking up and it seemed that things were looking up for me too. Dad had been visiting more often and we had been in contact a lot more frequently.

"Hey, Bobby, you got a second?" I asked, curiously. I saw the man that had practically raised me sitting in the living room, ruffling through some books and loose leaf pages of his hunting equipment.

"Yeah, what is it, kiddo?" Bobby asked back, turning to me. He stopped what he was doing. I guess he could tell that what I needed to talk about was something important.

"You know, Sawyer just started the sixth grade and she's already been on more hunts than I have with Dad? I've gone on tons with you and one with John but… none really with Dad," I started.

"Are you still mad at him? I thought you guys were getting along well. You were on the phone last night," Bobby said.

"No, it's uh, a little bit different, I guess. I've been thinking…" I started.

"Uh oh," Bobby said.

I laughed, "I've been thinking for a while actually. Sam and Dean will continue to hunt after high school right?"

"Well, and this is just a hypothetical. What would you say if I told you that I wanted go along that path of life… you know, not really do the whole normal college thing… you know, become a hunter… full time," I asked, anxiously. "This is only an if statement!"

Bobby sighed, "We've all worked so hard that you can live your life as normal as possible. Why would you want to change now?"

"Well, I've seen what it's like. Why go to school when I could train for something that would be benefiting people? I'd be saving people's lives, Bobby, fighting evil, the whole nine yards. I mean, that's not what it's all about it's just that maybe my life should be spent doing something that'll really contribute to the human race," I started, trying to reason with him. I had about five different appeals up my sleeve.

"But you're so smart, sweetie. Why throw that away?" Bobby asked.

"Because I can use that for something greater. Don't you think going to college would be selfish of me when I could be doing something else?" I asked.

"You seem like you've thought this out thoroughly," Bobby started.

"No, it's still just an 'if' thing," I said back. I didn't want to freak him out too much.

"I don't know, Meredith. You would graduate high school first though, right?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Bobby sighed again. That didn't seem good. "Did Dean put you up to this?" Bobby asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "Not at all. This has nothing to do with him!" Which wasn't completely the whole truth. Sure, he was a factor but not a leading cause of why I was thinking about this. "What if I just tried it out for a few months this summer maybe? I could go with John and the boys?"

"You'd have to talk to him about that," Bobby said.

"Okay," I said back. "You know, I should get started on my homework. Thanks, though."

"I'm glad we… talked," Bobby said, unsure of how to respond anymore.

"Me too," I said, before disappearing into my room. I sat down at my desk and I could barely concentrate. I was too preoccupied with this idea of becoming a full time hunter. What would that mean for me? Did I even want this? I think I truly did… but why?

**~3rd Person POV~**

"Caleb, it's Bobby," Bobby said. He didn't want to be doing this but the conversation that he had had with Meredith earlier had been unsettling.

"If you're calling just to check up on me, I'm stopping by in a couple of days," Caleb replied.

"No, it's not about that. Listen, Caleb. I think you need to talk to your daughter. Meredith, she, she came to me today asking if she could go into hunting. I didn't know what to tell her. I'm a little worried and thought that, as her father, you'd want to know," Bobby started.

"Well where'd she get that idea from?" Caleb asked, tense. Bobby didn't reply. "Winchesters. Damn it. He's asking her to go with him, isn't he?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Dean," Bobby sighed. "Dean hasn't asked her about it at all he's not bothering her about it but I think that… them being here has influenced her thinking. Look, don't be mad at any of them. John took her on a hunt though, a while back."

"He what?" Caleb exclaimed.

"Caleb, you just need to sit down and talk with her," Bobby advised.

"Damn it. I'll be there in a few days," Caleb muttered, before the line went dead.

"Jesus Christ," Bobby sighed, hanging up the phone.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

Sawyer was at the café with me doing her homework while I was working. She had a half finished plate of oven baked sweet potato fries as I sat down next to her and took one of her fries. She took a sip of her water before acknowledging me.

"Hey, what do you think of Sam?" Sawyer asked.

"What do you mean? I think he's a great kid, why?" I asked back, suspiciously.

"I don't know, just wondering," Sawyer replied, avoiding my gaze. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Do you… like him or something?" I asked, curiously.

She shrugged, "I don't know. He's cute… and he's really sweet."

"He is. He's a good kid and a little too old for you," I teased.

"He's only a year older!" she defended, playfully.

"So you do like him?" I asked. Her face turned even redder.

"I don't really know. It'd be stupid though. I think he has a crush on this girl at our school though. He's always talking to her and eating lunch with her and stuff…" Sawyer trailed off, looking down again.

"Hey, woah, kiddo. Look at me. We are Summers women, okay? We do not hide and shy away from the things that scare us. We are strong," I said. Sawyer chuckled a little. I got the warm fuzzies again because we were having another one of those great sisterly bonding moments. "If you like him, you should go after him."

"I don't know. I've only been here for about three months," she said.

"Dean and I got together a couple of weeks into school," I said back.

"Yeah, but from what I hear, you've practically been in love with each other since you guys were like seven," Sawyer said.

I chuckled, "Yeah, don't listen to them. People keep saying that."

"Thanks for the advice, though. You know, when I first I was kind of excited to have an older sister to look up to but then I saw the way you reacted and didn't think that that was ever going to happen," Sawyer admitted.

I smiled, "Yeah… sorry about that."

"I'm glad that it worked out though," Sawyer smiled too.

"Me too," I said. Ethan motioned for me to come over to him. "Hey, I should get back to work though. We'll talk later?"

"Sure," Sawyer answered. I gave her a small hug before going over to Ethan.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey table six could use some service. Oh, and I have a surprise for you," Ethan said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Look," Ethan said, pulling to small pieces of paper out of his pocket. He showed me the two pieces of paper and my eyes widened as soon as I saw what he had in his hands.

"Oh my God, how did you get those?" I exclaimed.

"I know right? They're coming in June," Ethan said.

"No way! You got Jimmy Eat World tickets?" I asked.

"Yeah. Two, to be exact. One for you, and one for me. We are going to this show, Mer," Ethan said, happily.

"Oh my God. Okay I'll talk to Bobby about it and I'll pay you back for it," I said.

"No need. Think of it as an early birthday present. I had to beg Mom to let us go though. She's afraid of us going to rock concerts," Ethan chuckled.

"But yet she lets us go out on hunts?" I asked.

"She never lets me go out on hunts. Mom doesn't want me to even pursue the hunter life. She thinks I should grow up to be a doctor or something. " Ethan reminded.

"Riiight. Hahahah Dr. Ethan Walsh. That's an idea!" I joked. Ethan laughed. "It has a nice ring to it. Well just tell her that demons are ten times worse than rock concerts and that she has nothing to worry about," I said.

"She's just a little worried about the whole drug aspect," Ethan said.

"We won't be doing any!" I exclaimed.

"You're damn right you won't be doing any drugs," Andrea said, coming into the café from outside. She had been outside taking out trash. She turned on the faucet and washed her hands. "You two better be careful. I've been to rock concerts before. A lot more happens than you think."

"Mom just thinks that every concert is like Woodstock," Ethan said.

"Your mother is just worrying about us. It's okay, Ethan," I said back.

"So what've you been up to, Meredith? I rarely see you anymore without Dean attached to your hip," Andrea started, changing the subject.

"Hm, I wonder what other ways they've been attached," Ethan mumbled. My eyes widened and I elbowed Ethan in the ribcage. "Ow!"

"What was that?" Andrea asked.

"Nothing. I've been fine. School is a pain but I'm trucking through. Things are a lot better with my dad though so that's… good," I said.

"Good. I don't think we'll ever forget you guys' little show Christmas day," Andrea chuckled.

"Oh God, don't remind me," I said, putting my head down and blushing. It was embarrassing – that whole fight in general.

"It's okay, we're just teasing you," Ethan said.


	25. The Plan

I was half asleep when I heard a knock on my door. It was late and everyone else was supposed to be asleep. I turned my night side lamp on and then ran over to the mirror. I looked over in the mirror and tried to make myself look presentable. I ruffled my fingers through my hair and sighed. I went over to the door and opened it. There was Dean, standing in my doorway.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm coming into your room," Dean replied. I giggled and rolled my eyes playfully. "If that's okay with you. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in close to him with one swift moment. I giggled and kissed him. He kissed me back before pulling away. I shut the door behind us and he lay down on my bed.

"Yeah, go right ahead. Make yourself at home," I said sarcastically.

"Thank you," he said.

I laughed, "So what brings you here, Mr. Winchester?" I got onto the bed and sat there, my knees curled up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Well I was thinking about you…" Dean replied, a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh really?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Mhm," Dean said. He then reached for me and brought me down to the bed. He kissed me passionately but the kisses were different than normal. They were slow and longing, like he wouldn't be able to kiss me tomorrow.

I giggled as Dean began to kiss my neck. I moaned softly once he hit my sweet spot.

"Baby, you're going to have to be a lot quieter than that," Dean said. Dean returned to my lips to as I moaned in his mouth. His hands traveled down my stomach to the top of my pajama shorts. He stroked my hips and played with the elastic on the shorts. As much as I wanted to do this right now, my brain was screaming at me not to. It was too obvious and we'd get busted easily. I pulled away.

"Mm, not tonight baby," I groaned.

"Don't worry. I didn't come in here for sex," Dean said.

"Really?" I asked, in disbelief. I did not at all believe that.

"Really," he said back. I made a face at him. "I'm serious, Mer! I just wanted to come kiss my girlfriend goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight," I said teasingly, leaning in and kissing him once. I pulled away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So you're already trying to get rid of me?" Dean asked, playfully.

"Dean, Bobby is right down the hall," I reminded.

"I know," Dean said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Meredith."

"Goodnight, Dean," I replied. Dean got up off of my bed and started to walk to the door. I was surprised. I thought Dean would've tried harder to stay. I wanted him to stay... His hand was on the doorknob when I stopped him.

"Maybe you could… stay the night. Just… no sex. I'm really exhausted. I had a long day at school and a long night at the café," I said.

Dean smiled, "I knew you'd cave to me, baby."

"Oh please, I was this close to letting you leave and go back to your room," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You should find a better place to put that," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked, challengingly.

"Mhm. Like here," he said, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing Dean closer to me. Dean put his hands on either side of me as I slowly brought him down to the bed with me. He continued to kiss me as we lay on the bed together.

After a while of making out, Dean pulled away and I groaned.

"What? I thought you said you wanted to sleep?" he asked

"I do," I replied. I got underneath the covers and took a deep breath. I noticed Dean staring at my face and it made me blush. "What?"

"You're just beautiful, Mer," Dean said.

"Stop it. You're making me blush," I said, looking away from him.

"You are," he said.

"Well thank you," I replied, hoping it'd stop him. "So you gonna join me or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

"The first option," Dean replied.

I giggled, "Okay."

Dean got underneath the covers next to me. The two of us exchanged a small chuckle as we cozy-ed up to each other. I reached over quickly and turned off my night side lamp.

"I love you, Dean," I said, as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too," Dean replied.

There was a tenderness about Dean's visit that made me nervous. It almost felt like a goodbye but I couldn't figure out why. I scolded myself for worrying too much about it. I closed my eyes, attempted to clear my mind, and just enjoyed the present moment in Dean's arm.

I woke up Saturday morning and reached over to the right side only to feel my empty bed. I opened my eyes and the covers were down and there was nothing but a body print there on the bed. I guess he left in the morning. I got out of bed and hurried down stairs to the kitchen. John, Bobby, Sam, and Sawyer were all sitting at the breakfast table. I kept reminding myself that I had nothing to worry about. I got a bowl of cereal and joined them. Bobby was telling Sam and Sawyer some story that seemed to really intrigue them.

"Morning," I said, greeting everyone. I stood by the table. I could tell that my confusion and worry was evident on my face.

"Morning," everyone else said in response.

"Hey, where's Dean?" I asked, curiously, trying not to seem too eager.

"He's uh-," Bobby started, exchanging glances with John. Something was up. Did they know something that I didn't?

"He went for a walk. He said something about needing to clear his head," John said, interrupting Bobby.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Come join us, Meredith," John invited.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"I actually, uh, I have some great news," John started.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, eating a spoonful of my cereal.

"I talked to Dean already about it but I wanted to take this chance to tell the whole family. I got a lead on the demon that killed Mary. It's a new lead… I think we're getting closer. This isn't just any normal case and it may take a while so we're leaving Monday," John said.

Bobby watched as both me and Sawyer's faces fell, "Oh, congratulations," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

"Dad, but what if-, we're almost done with school!" Sam protested.

"I'm sorry, son, but I want to have you and Dean with me for this. If school isn't over and the lead seems to not be what it was made out to be then maybe we'll come back but this is important… to all of us," John said, staring his son down. "There will be other schools."

Sam knew that he didn't have a choice. Maybe one day he'd finally tell his dad what he wanted. He just hoped that day would be soon.

But my heart froze. They were leaving? And Dean knew about this? That would probably explain why Dean had been so weird last night. The way he had kissed felt like… goodbye. Now I understood why.

* * *

><p><strong>~3rd Person POV~<strong>

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," Caleb said, taking a swig of his coffee in the older diner.

"Yeah," Dean said, distantly. He was dreading this conversation because he knew what Caleb Summers was going to say. After his dad had told him he was leaving and Caleb had called, Dean sort of put two and two together. That's why he snuck into Meredith's bedroom last night.

"I heard your dad got a lead on the demon that killed your mom and that you guys are leaving Monday. You must be excited," Caleb started, casually. In some ways, Caleb Summers reminded Dean of his dad. Both men were not men of many words and were extremely protective of their children and wanted revenge on the demon that killed their wives – different demons. They had the same kind of intensity and drive that Dean knew he'd grow up to have. And normally he'd want that. He admired that. But being here with Meredith had started making him rethink what he really wanted with his life.

"I guess. That thing killed my mom so yes but… I was kind of making a life for myself here," Dean started.

"Right," Caleb said.

"Look, can we just cut to the chase? What do you have to say about Meredith?" Dean asked.

"Right to the point. I knew there was something I liked about you," Caleb replied, still avoiding the question. "You care a lot about her, right?"

"Yes, sir," Dean replied.

"Bobby tells me that she's been talking about become a hunter. Do you know anything about this?" Caleb asked.

Dean opened his mouth to say something. Meredith was talking about becoming a hunter? He had no idea that was even happening... When had she talked to Bobby about this and why didn't he know anything about it? Why hadn't she told him? That was the last thing he wanted for her. As much as he wanted her to take off with him and they could be together and fight demons for the rest of their lives, he couldn't ask her to throw away everything she had going for her. He knew why Caleb had asked him here and he hated to admit it, but he knew Caleb was right. Dean knew he was going to say yes to what Caleb was going to ask him and he hated himself for it.

"No, she never said anything to me about that," Dean said, caught off guard.

"I see. In less than two days, you'll be leaving her. I know my daughter very well and she'll want to try and make this work. You'll come back and visit her at Bobby's and her senior year, instead of worrying about getting into college, the more and more she loves you, she'll get ready to take off after she graduates. She'll become a hunter, Dean, and that's the last thing I want for her. If you care at all about my daughter, Dean, I need you to end it with her. I absolutely do not want this life for her. Think about it. She deserves better," Caleb said, determined. Caleb might as well have said, _"you're love will kill her"._

Dean sighed and thought for a moment. He thought about all of things that his dad had put him and Sam through and the life they lived. Dean had always pictured Meredith going off to college and actually doing something with her life. He loved her. Her father was right. How could he drag her into something as terrible as this?

"What if it hurts her?" Dean asked.

"If it hurts her, she has many people around her that love her. She has support," Caleb replied.

"Did you ever think about what she wanted? Not what's best for you or her but what she actually wanted?" Dean asked, angrily. He could feel it all slipping away. The one person that always made him feel happy and it was all about to disappear in less than two days. He wasn't ready for it to be taken away from him but he knew that he was just being selfish.

Caleb sighed, "I think she'd be very happy in a normal life."

"But what if this is what she truly wants. What if she wants to become a hunter?" Dean asked, desperate.

"Do you think my daughter wants to become a hunter?" Caleb asked, seriously.

Dean thought it over again and again. He didn't want to end it with Meredith but he knew it was the best thing to do. He sat there and agonized over it. He didn't want to say anything to Caleb yet because that would just mean that this was real. Dean knew the answer to Caleb's question and swallowed hard. After a long pause Dean finally looked at Meredith's father in the eyes, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll leave her alone."

"And Dean? I need you to stay away from her until she's done with school. Done with high school and then... done with college," Caleb demanded. "She needs to finish it before she can choose. I need her to see her potential before she throws her life away." Caleb said.

"Alright," Dean said, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"And if you could not mention this to Meredith or Sawyer, that would preferable. Talk to your father about it though. He'll understand and uh, he'll keep you away from Meredith," Caleb started.

"Yes, sir," Dean replied. He hated this so much.

Caleb Summers sighed with relief and sat back in the booth. Desperate times call for desperate measures for a father concerned with his daughter.

**~End 3****rd**** Person POV~**


	26. Goodbye To You

Sunday would be the Winchesters' busy 'getting ready to leave' day and the Winchesters were leaving early Monday morning. I hated this feeling. It was that obnoxious feeling that there was a time limit on things and that every second, every moment, and every minute, was going to waste. I had to say my goodbyes today so that things weren't harder tomorrow.

The one person I was avoiding though, was Dean. I was so afraid that goodbye would be a real goodbye and that terrified me.

"Hey, Sammy," I said, sitting down next to him at the kitchen table. He was doing some homework. A boy after my own heart.

"Dad just kind of sprung that one on us today, huh?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Hey listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drive or something. We can have our farewell Meredith-Sam chat, like we always do."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, okay. Sure."

I smiled at him, "Alright then let's go." I grabbed my keys, Sam following close behind me and the two of us were off.

"So how are you feeling about… all of this?" I asked.

"It sucks," Sam admitted. I nodded.

"I completely understand," I said.

"It's like he doesn't even care about what we want. I get that he wants us to be with him and yes, but we're just kids! Did he ever think that maybe we need some stability?" Sam exploded. I had never seen him this angry at his dad.

"Sometimes parents do the strangest things for their kids. They think it's what's best for the kids when it's really what's best for them. They don't consider us…" I trailed off.

"God, I'm just, it sucks," Sam said.

"I know," I replied.

"You know, sometimes I just feel like taking off," Sam grumbled.

"Look, Sam, I know this must be hard for you and yeah, it sucks a lot but something else you have to remember is that your Dad loves you a lot," I said, softly.

"That's… the other reason I feel like I have to go. I know Dad loves me and… I love him. We just… don't see eye to eye a lot. And with Dean the perfect son, it doesn't exactly make things better between me and Dad," Sam explained.

"I'm so sorry that you feel that way," I said back.

"It's-, thank you. Speaking of Dean, have you seen him since this morning?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"No," I replied.

After a long pause Sam asked, "You're avoiding him, aren't you?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I am."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Honestly? I'm afraid of what he has to say. Out of all of you, Dean must be the most eager to get back on the road. He's restless, that one. I just… I don't know, I think I know it's the end," I sighed, unsatisfied.

"Meredith, Dean may be restless but he also loves you," Sam replied.

"How do you know?" I asked, desperate for answers, looking over at him.

"Because he's stayed with you for seven months," Sam replied.

I laughed a little, "I love him, Sam." I was really trying to hold back tears at the moment. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want this to be real. It felt so surreal but I guess it just hadn't hit me yet.

"I know," Sam said, nodding. God, this was so hard.

"Hey, I think I'm going to turn around, if that's alright with you. We should start getting back," I said.

"Sounds good," Sam said.

* * *

><p>"I think I just want to say thank you for being a good friend. I came here not having anyone and you just… took me under your wing, I guess. So thank you," Sawyer said.<p>

"It's no problem at all," Sam smiled back.

"Okay, let's hug this out," Sawyer said.

"Okay," Sam replied, chuckling a little. Sawyer hugged Sam and he held her close to him. Sawyer could feel her heart rate speeding up a little bit. She thought back to her conversation with Meredith. She just felt like if she told him now, it'd be too late.

Sam began to pull away and his hands slid right past her ribcage. Sawyer jumped a little, giggling. She covered her mouth and Sam looked at her funny.

"Ticklish?" Sam asked.

"No!" Sawyer exclaimed, jumping back a bit. She knew what was coming.

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if I just… you know," Sam started, playfully, grabbing Sawyer from behind and tickling her. She tried to push Sam's hands away as she laughed hard.

"Sam, quit it!" She exclaimed. But he didn't. Sam couldn't even believe that he was doing this. This is a move that Dean would pull. Did this mean that he liked her? "Sam, if you don't stop I'm going to pee my pants!" Sam laughed with Sawyer. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Alright, alright!" Sam said, playfully defensively. He stopped tickling her but he didn't let her go. The room got quiet and Sam felt confused.

"Hey has anyone seen my-," I said, coming into the room. As soon as I saw Sam holding Sawyer I tried not to smile. "Never mind I'm just uh, going to go… in there. I've got… stuff to do… yeah. Bye guys!" I hurried out of the room, trying not to squeal at how adorable they were.

"So," Sam said, keeping to himself.

"So we'll keep in touch, right?" Sawyer asked.

"Definitely," Sam smiled.

I went outside to the porch and sat down on the porch swing. The late March weather was starting to get nice and nicer. I just sat there and thought for a moment. I just needed clarity and maybe some strength to get me through whatever was coming next.

"Do you mind?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to see none other than John Winchester standing on the porch. I hadn't even heard him come out here.

"Not at all," I said, scooting over.

"Meredith," John started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I want you to know that the fact that we're leaving has nothing to do with you," John started.

"Of course, yeah," I said back.

"Good, I didn't want you thinking that," John said. I didn't know what to say back and luckily John said something. "I remember the day you and Dean first met, clearly."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"You guys were about seven years old, I think and we were staying at Bobby's for a couple of days. Bobby had gone to pick you up from school and Dean and Sam were… probably picking on each other or playing some kind of prank. But you got home that day and the two of you locked eyes and I didn't even know what Dean had just gotten himself into," John chuckled, fondly remember that day.

"Oh and Dean tried so hard! He tried to do the whole tough guy 'I like rock music and I know how to shoot a gun' thing on me," I laughed.

"I laughed for days!" John exclaimed, happily and the warm memories. "I don't mean to be separating the two of you. That was not my intention."

I nodded, "Well thank you, for letting me know."

"You better take care of yourself, kiddo. I don't want to hear anything about any sort of trouble," John started.

"Oh don't worry, I'll stay out of trouble," I chuckled.

"And stay in school. You have such a bright future ahead of you, Meredith. I would hate to see you waste it all away," John said, serious now.

I looked at him, "Okay."

"So… I guess this is goodbye for now? Until we meet again," John said.

I smiled, "I like the sound of that."

John leaned over and gave me a hug and I hugged him back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean approaching the front of Bobby's house. He was coming from the salvage yard. Where had he been all day?

"Hey," Dean said, approaching John and I.

"Hi," I said back.

"Son," John acknowledged. "Well this is my cue to leave." John got up walked across the porch and went back inside the house, closing the door behind him. It was now just Dean and I out on the porch. I sat on the swing while he stood a few feet away from. He leaned against the railings as I looked up at him.

"Where have you been all morning?" I asked. "You must have left early this morning. I didn't see you… when I woke up," I said.

"Yeah… Dad told me the news yesterday. I've been working on a couple of cars just to… get some stuff off my mind," Dean said back.

"Huh," I sounded.

"Hey, can we talk… about stuff? I uh, I want to take you somewhere," Dean started.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Dean said, raising his eyebrows once.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah okay." He took my hand and led me back into the salvage yard. We walked and walked for what appeared to be a pretty good amount of time. Once we passed all of the cars, we came to a grassy clearing behind Bobby's house. I had been here a couple of times but it was such a far walk that I didn't come often.

There was a blanket set down and a paper bag on the blanket. I was taken aback by the surprise. I couldn't believe Dean had done this. It was beautiful and made me wish that I could cling to him harder and harder. I wanted to hold onto him so badly.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made us sandwiches," Dean said, sitting down on the blanket. I sat down with him as he handed me a sandwich. This was really sweet but it was that nagging feeling that it was going to end soon that bothered me.

"So I'm pretty sure Dad told you right?" Dean asked.

I nodded slowly after taking a bite of my sandwich. I chewed and then swallowed before responding,

"Yeah he did. He wanted to make sure that I knew that you guys leaving had nothing to do with us."

Dean tensed up a little but then relaxed again, "Yeah. Look, I wish I didn't have to leave, Mer."

"I know," I said.

"But I do… this is important to me," Dean trailed off.

"No, I get it," I said back, understandingly. I reached out and touched his hand, smiling comfortingly. I wanted Dean to be happy, even if that meant we had to be apart.

"And so are you. I mean, you are... important to me," Dean added. I looked up, almost surprised that he had said that. "So I thought maybe we could talk about what's going to happen when I leave."

"Right," I sighed. "Dean, as much as I want to keep this… I mean, how realistic are we being if we say that we'll stay together? I just, you guys will be gone for a while. I feel like… I'm holding you back in a way."

"Me too. I don't, in any way want to drag you into this. You deserve better than the hunter's life," Dean said.

"But at the same time every fiber of my being is screaming for me not let you go. Dean, these past seven months have been-," I started.

"Amazing," he completed.

"Yeah," I replied, sighing. "I love you. I've… never felt this way about anyone before but I think no matter what happens, no matter what we say there's just this feeling inside that keeps telling me that we're over."

"Yeah…" Dean admitted.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. I think the both of us knew what was coming next.

"I don't know. Do we have to say it?" Dean asked.

I took a deep breath, "I guess we make the best of these last few days and then… we go our separate ways." Now, I was starting to feel the tears and I knew that they weren't going to be avoidable.

"Yeah…." Dean said.

"I'm scared, Dean. I don't want to let you go," I said, looking down. A couple of tears fell out of my eyes. Damn you, gravity. I moved towards Dean and he held me close to him. I buried my face in his chest and he rested his head on top of mine.

"It's happening so fast, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"I just feel like… we haven't had any time!" I exclaimed.

"I know," Dean replied. He pulled me up to him and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I love you, okay? Hell, I probably always will. I know this isn't making it any better."

"It's fine, no you're, fine," I said. "God, I feel like an idiot."

"No," Dean said.

"God, there are so many things I could say to you right now. I could tell you that I love you or that you've made me happier than I've ever been but nothing seems to explain it all," I started.

"It's fine," Dean said, kissing me gently. I kissed him back and things became more heated. He started pull at the straps of my dress. I wrapped my legs around Dean and clothes started coming off. We had our own way of saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>I had said my goodbyes and this was really it. The three Winchester men stood in front of us as they were about ready to go. Everything was in the car and they were just saying goodbye one last time.<p>

"Bye, Sammy. Take care of yourself okay? And if you need to talk, you know where to call, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam said, smiling. I hugged him and then watched as he hugged Sawyer. If only he had stayed longer… they would be good together.

"You've gotta promise me you'll be good for Bobby, right?" John asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"Yes, I promise," I said, chuckling a little.

"Good. Take care of yourself," John said.

"You too," I replied, hugging him too. And there was Dean, loading the last thing in the car. I walked down the porch steps and over to him. It was good that we were away from everyone else because I think we needed a moment.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, yourself," he replied.

I chuckled a little bit, "So yesterday… I think you're right. We get better at it every time," I smirked a little.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Meredith," Dean said.

I nodded, "Me too."

"Take care of yourself and Sawyer okay?" Dean asked. I nodded and instead or responding with words, I kissed him.

"You too and… don't be a stranger, okay?" I asked back.

Dean grinned, "Okay." He leaned in and kissed me again. "God, I wish I could stay with you."

"Me too," I replied. "Will I hear from you?"

"I hope so… But I don't know. Things get busy and the hours of sleep I get lessen. I want to but… I don't want to distract you," he said.

I nodded slowly, accepting that he had basically said that it would be hard for us to even talk to each other, "I love you, Dean. I really do. You're going to change the world someday."

Dean looked so guilty at the moment, "I'm so sorry that I have to do this."

"Me too," I replied, weakly.

We kissed one last time before I let him go. We pulled away and looked into each others' eyes and I just pulled him into another hug. I held onto Dean and close my eyes, wishing that I never had to let go. I didn't feel ready for this but I knew I never would be. I slowly began to pull away and Dean and I exchanged small, sad smiles.

"I love you," was the final thing that Dean said.

"I love you," I replied. It felt like I understood those three words on a whole other level. I no longer took for granted those words but I really wanted Dean to know that I truly loved him. I would always be in love with him, no matter what.

"Okay, kids, ready to go?" John asked.

"Yes," Dean and Sam both replied.

Dean and Sam got into the Impala and John got into his car. John drove off first. Dean rolled down the window and the two of us shared a long look before he followed his father's car. That look right there had told me everything he felt. There was hurt, sadness, but most importantly love. I returned to the porch with Sawyer and Bobby and watched as the Winchesters took off. I didn't say anything but I could hear Bobby and Sawyer saying some things. I stared at the Impala and watched as it became smaller and smaller in my vision. They were really gone.

"You ok?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, blinking back tears. I didn't want to cry right now.

"Come on. I have to bake cupcakes for my class. Come help me?" Sawyer suggested.

"Sure," I replied.

"Hm, make sure to bake extras!" Bobby chimed in. The two of us laughed.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

Sawyer and I got out all of the baking ingredients and she got a recipe from one of the unused cooking books that Bobby has.

"Okay, we need two and a half cups of flour," I said, reading off the recipe.

"Sounds good. Hey, Mer, if you don't mind me asking… are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, sadly.

"You don't sound fine," she replied.

"Look, it just happened. I'll be fine though, don't worry. Hey, isn't that my job as the big sister?" I asked.

Sawyer chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Hey, did you ever tell Sam how you feel?" I asked. "I saw you two in a tickle fight the other day."

"Yeah… about that. I didn't end up telling him, it just, wrong place, wrong time, you know?" she asked.

I nodded, "I get it."

I smiled at my younger sister and she smiled back at me as we began to make the cupcakes. Although this was the end of me and Dean, I was happy to be establishing a good relationship between me and my sister. I was going to get through this and who knows. Maybe I'd see Dean again…

He was my first love and I knew that I'd always be in love with him. Nothing was every going to change that.


	27. A Romantic Weekend Away

**Author's Note:** Warning! Mature chapter again

* * *

><p>"<em>Hold on. That's not the end is it? That sucks! I'm so confused…" Victoria asked. <em>

"_Chill! There are tons more composition books here. Okay, um, let me look. Oh, here! Your mom wrote for a year before it said anything about Dean again. This next entry dates… June of 1997. It's been more than a year since your mom actually wrote in this thing," Haley replied._

"_What do you mean? What does it say?" Victoria asked, eagerly. _

"_Do you want to read it?" Haley asked, glancing over at her cousin. _

"_Sure," Victoria said, taking the notebook from Haley and beginning to read it. _

"_Diary, it's been a while huh? It's been a little over a year, yeah? You'll never guess who showed up…" Victoria began to read. The two girls were hooked. _

"Hey, Meredith, can I ask you something?" Molly asked, curiously.

"Huh?" I asked back, turning my attention away from the television to her. It was a couple of days after graduation and we were officially done with high school! I was going to Syracuse in upstate New York while Molly was going to a fashion institute in the city. We'd be a couple of hours away from each other but at least we'd still be close. "Yeah sure."

"Do you ever think about Dean?" Molly asked.

I could feel the blood rushing through my body as she mentioned his name, "Yeah, sometimes why?" That was a complete lie. I definitely still thought about him.

"Just curious," she said.

"I mean, it's been a year… we talked a bit for the first three months and then… I don't know we just stopped. I don't know what happened but yeah I do still think about him. Some days I can go without a thought about him and other days…" I trailed off.

"Other days, what?" Molly asked.

"Why are you curious?" I asked back, suspiciously.

"Nothing, I was just wondering. You haven't mentioned him in a while and you went to prom with Jason. You guys have been pretty friendly lately," Molly replied.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Hold out for Dean until they get the demon? That could take ages, Molly!" I sighed, unsatisfied. I had tried and tried to get over Dean this past year but I never truly had. We had also told Molly about hunting and after a while, she became okay with it. I could tell that she was pretty freaked out at first though.

"No, I was just wondering if you had moved on or something," Molly said.

"What, are you seeing him?" I asked, jokingly.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Hahahha no. Not in the least. I don't know, I was just thinking about last year and wanted to know how you were still feeling about all of that."

"Well thanks," I said. At that moment, Molly got some weird phone call. She had been getting a lot of weird phone calls lately. "Who is it?"

"Oh it's just Cole," she said, jumping excitedly and taking the phone into her bathroom. The phone's cord led a trail to the bathroom. I grabbed the popcorn wall from off of the floor and returned my attention back to the TV.

"I guess it's just you and me now, Molly Ringwald," I said, as I continued to watch Pretty in Pink. This had been Molly's idea. I didn't even know if I liked Pretty in Pink. It was so… chick flick. God, I sounded like Dean. Molly came back into the room and I looked over at her. "Hey, what did you and Cole ever end up deciding?"

She shrugged, "We'll try the long distance thing and if it doesn't work, well it doesn't work."

I nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, I'm happy," Molly said.

"I'm glad. Hey, what'd he want anyways? Midnight booty call?" I asked, teasingly.

"You could say that," she replied.

I gave her a funny look, "Okay this girls' night in was your idea. You better not be abandoning me now!" I exclaimed.

"No worries," Molly said. She sat down with a satisfied look on her face. Something was up and there was something she was not telling me. I was dying to find out.

* * *

><p>Molly and I had ended up passing out pretty early. I heard the strangest noise though which seemed to start waking me up. It was like a tapping on the window pane.<p>

"Molly," I whispered, sleepy as ever. "Molly."

Ugh, damn it. It was no use. She was not waking up. I opened my eyes and began to make my way over to the window. If it were some crazy ax murderer I wouldn't have any of my equipment with me. I reached the window and to my surprise, there was a handsome young man throwing rocks at my window. I gasped when I saw who it was. It was none other than Dean Winchester. My heart must've skipped about a billion beats. How was I not dead yet? I quickly unlatched the window, my hands shaking.

"Hi. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a loud whisper, attempting not to wake Molly's dad up.

"I'm here to kidnap you," Dean said.

"Isn't this a little bit too romantic chick flick for you?" I asked, looking down at him. He had grown a lot and it looked like he had a little bit of stubble. Was he taller?

Dean shrugged, "Molly's idea, not mine." Ah, I had known she was up to something. Was this really it?

"Come out with me!"

"Shhhh. Okay. Let me just tell Molly I'm leaving. I'll meet you around the front door," I said.

"Okay," Dean said back. I closed the window.

"Molly, Dean's here. What the hell did you do?" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Huh?" Molly asked.

"Dean's here," I repeated.

"Happy graduation!" she said.

"I can't believe you did this…" I trailed off.

"Well aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I am. Thank you…" I replied. "I really don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. He called me a month ago asking to see you after graduation. We've been planning for a while," Molly shrugged innocently.

"Oh my God," I gasped, throwing my arms around her and hugging her.

"As much as I'd love to have a best friend moment, you need to go and kiss," Molly said. She grabbed some lip gloss from her vanity table and put it on me.

"Uh, so this is why you've been acting so weird lately? And the call earlier. That wasn't Cole was it?" I asked.

"Nope," Molly said. "Look up." I did and she put some eyeliner on me. I took out my hair from it's pony tail and ran my fingers through it. "Don't brush it you. You have the whole sexy, messy look going on. Oh and did you wear the cute bra I asked you to borrow?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag do you want to leave it here with-, you don't want to borrow it do you?" I asked, catching on.

"No. Go change," she replied, throwing a tank top at me too. I ran into the bathroom and quickly put the bra on. It was a little lacy and a small push up. It was just enough natural and just enough sexy. I threw the tank top over the bra. It was just enough cleavage, but not slutty. I was left in this and my plaid pajama bottoms.

"AH! You look amazing! I should be a famous stylist. Okay, now go before he gets impatient," Molly encouraged.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said.

"No need to thank me. Just don't waist this opportunity and time and go be with him, Mer," Molly said.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

I hurried down the steps, trying not to make too much noise. I unlocked the front door and then closed it behind me. Dean was sitting on the front steps, waiting for me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he said back, his eyebrows raising as soon as he saw me.

"So uh… what now?" I asked.

"Now, we go somewhere," Dean replied.

"You gonna tell me where?" I asked again.

"If I told you, it'd ruin the whole surprise," Dean replied. "Hey, you still wear that." Dean motioned to my wrist and I looked at the leather bracelet he had given me.

"Oh yeah, I just kind of got… used to it, I guess," I stammered.

"Huh," Dean sounded. And with that, Dean led me to his car and we were off. I had missed being with Dean and feeling this way. My only concern was that my feelings would get me into some big trouble.

* * *

><p>The whole car ride seemed to be casual and friendly. We just talked about what had been going on with us and we laughed. Ugh, I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Dean always knew what to say to make me feel good.<p>

"Here is your room. Enjoy," the guy said. Dean brought his duffel bag in and another bag that looked like mine.

"Hey is that-," I started.

"Molly packed a bag for you," Dean filled in.

"Huh," I sounded. I looked around the place was beautiful. It was a nice, homey room with a kitchen, king size bed, bathroom, and TV. "Dean, why are you doing all of this?"

"I called Molly about a month ago. I knew you were finishing up school and I uh, we haven't exactly seen each other in about a year so and I wanted to see you. I hope it's okay… that I'm here. And I got this place because… well we haven't seen each other in a while and I wanted it to be… nice. Look, we don't have to do anything you don't want to," Dean said.

I nodded, "Thank you. I really don't know what to say. I'm overwhelmed… in a good way."

"Happy graduation," Dean said, smiling. He seemed so proud of me.

"Thanks," I said back.

"I wish I could've been there but I got tied up on a hunt. You know, I'm starting to go off on my own. Find my own hunts," Dean said.

"Wow," I said back.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Dean shrugged casually. I giggled.

"I won't lie, Dean. I've missed you a lot," I said.

"I've missed you too," Dean replied.

"So how are things with your dad… and Sam?" I asked.

"Dad is fine. Sam is… whatever he's in his teenage years. I guess he has a right to be moody and pubescent all the time," Dean sighed.

"He's growing up. He wants different things than you guys do," I reasoned.

"Yeah, well he shouldn't. Family comes first," Dean said. I was a little surprised at Dean's answer. Life on the road had really changed his perspective on things. I mean, of course I knew that he was going to become a hunter but he said those with such conviction – something that I hadn't heard from him. He seemed surer.

"Sorry, I can tell it's getting you all fired up. Should we talk about something else?" I asked, anxiously. I didn't want to get in an argument with Dean on the night that we had finally got to see each other again. Frankly, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again.

"Sure," Dean replied.

I lay back on the bed. I looked over at the clock on the wall, "Wow, is it really 12:30?"

"What is it your bedtime already, Summers?" he teased. Dean lay on the bed too and I turned on my side to face him.

"No, I was just curious, Mr. Independent, I got out on hunts all by myself," I teased back.

He smiled and I smiled back at him. Dean's eyes flickered from mine to my lips, to my cleavage, and then back to my eyes. He wanted to kiss me and at that moment, I wanted to kiss him. We both leaned in. Dean crashed his lips against mine and I kissed him back. It was like two puzzle pieces that had gotten lost and then finally, whoever was putting the puzzle together found the pieces and put them back together again.

"Wait, wait, Dean-," I started.

"I'm sorry, should I have not-," Dean started.

"NO, no, I wanted to it's just… if we do this, I mean I'm guessing that you're really only here for a couple of days," I said, pulling away from him.

"Yeah. I guess I should've said something. I'm only staying tonight and tomorrow night and then I have to get back before anyone notices I was gone," Dean said.

"Wait, your dad doesn't know you're here?" I asked.

Dean shook his head, "No… things would just get… kinda messy if he did know I was here."

"Okay. Well, all I'm saying, it's taken a while for me to get over you and," I started. I watched as Dean's face fell. I sighed. "I don't think I'm over you. I think part of me will always love you and yes, I want to do this but at the same time… you'll leave soon."

"I know, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have come-," Dean started.

"No!" I protested.

"But I wanted to see you," he completed. I couldn't make up my mind.

"I'm glad that you came," I said.

"Me too," Dean replied.

I took a deep breath, "Maybe if we try. And then we can stop if… if it's just a bad idea."

"I'm game," Dean said. We both knew that we wouldn't be able to stop if we tried anything.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully, "Okay then." I then leaned in and crashed my lips against him.

Part of me expected to feel like this was wrong and that I shouldn't be doing this but it felt so right in so many ways. I had been with other guys since Dean but we had never gotten far and none of them had made me feel this way. Dean began to kiss my neck the same way that he used to, making me want him even more. And all the sweet memories came flooding back into my mind. His kisses were intoxicating.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I gasped.

"We've gotta keep quiet, baby. Other people are trying to sleep," Dean teased.

"Please, you'll be screaming my name by the end of this night," I challenged.

"Oh really? Because I think you'll be screaming my name first," Dean replied, practically ripping my tank top off.

I reached up and met his lips with mine. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I caved. I let him in and his tongue massaged against mine. I went for the buttons on his button up, undoing them one by one. Dean broke the kiss to remove the shirt that he had under it, throwing it elsewhere. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me as we pressed our foreheads together. The two of us breathed heavily.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied. I then rolled us over so that he was on the bottom. I took my bra off and threw it elsewhere where Dean gave me that look of wonder in his face. He looked so sweet and innocent sometimes, it was cute.

I kissed my way down to the edge of his pants and he let out a quiet moan. I unbuckled the belt and then undid his jeans, pulling them down.

"Do you have protection?" I asked, returning to his lips.

"Yeah," he said.

"So you just knew I was going to have sex with you, huh?" I asked, in between kisses and laughter.

Dean shrugged, "I hoped you would."

I looked up from Dean and he leaned down to kiss me again. I felt the cool touch of his protector's charm that he always wore around his neck hit my bare chest as his lips connected with mine again. This was heave, pure bliss right here.

"God, I love you," I said, smiling.

"You can call me Dean," he said back. I rolled my eyes as he pushed me back on my back. "Are you sure? What happened to not… I mean, I leave and-," Dean panted. I knew that it was killing him not to have to stop.

"Just shut up and fuck me," I demanded. I wasn't quite sure if it was just the heat of the moment or being overcome by lust but the words just tumbled out of my mouth.

Dean smirked, "That, I can do." Dean put on the condom and then, without warning, thrust into me. I screamed out in pleasure and surprise at the sudden intrusion. I had forgotten how bit he was and how good sex could be – especially how good sex with Dean was.

I pulled Dean down to me and kissed him passionately. He began to move at a faster as we continued our heated kiss. Dean held my hips to the bed and grabbed my left leg, wrapping it around his waist forcing him deeper. The both of us groaned at the new feeling. Damn he was good. I could tell that he had been in practice which made me a little jealous but I could barely think under these circumstances. My hands ran through his hair, down his back, his arms, exploring everything I had missed as we made love. His fingers traveled up my sides, tickling them a little and then returned to my hips.

"See, I told you I'd have you screaming my name," Dean smirked.

Normally, I'd have something sarcastic and witty to say, but at this moment, I had nothing. All I wanted was for Dean bring me higher.

"I-, I need more. I need you," I moaned out in reply. He seemed to really like this and sped up his pace. Our breathing got heaving and we both moaned in turns. We made love for what seemed like hours. I guess it was our way of saying hello. I was on top, then back on the bottom. By now, my legs were thrown over his shoulders and we were getting closer and closer to our final orgasms.

"Dean!" I screamed out.

"Shit, Mer... oh fuck! Fuck," Dean managed to pant.

"Oh, Dean... Dean... yes," I breathed out. Our fingers tangled together as we shared one last kiss before I came in a shower of sparks. Dean helped me through my orgasm arriving at his very soon after mine. I could barely breathe as we came down from our high. Dean pressed his forehead against mine and I smiled up at him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," he said back.


	28. For The First Time

"Mm, Dean, that's really… nice," I mumbled as I began to wake up to Dean kissing my neck. I giggled and then finally opened my eyes. I rolled over in bed, still tangled and covered in the sheets and looked at the man that I was in love with.

"Good morning," Dean said, our faces parallel to each other.

"Morning," I replied. Dean smiled at me and I bit my lip, hiding away underneath the sheets. I hadn't been this happy in a very long time. Dean just made my heartache in a good way and I had missed that a lot.

"Hey, I thought I just got you up. You can't go back to sleep!" Dean protested, seeking me underneath the covers. Dean was on top of me while the covers shielded us from the rest of the world, providing a tent for us. We shared a laugh before kissing.

"Mm, I want you so bad, baby," Dean groaned into the kiss.

I pulled away and giggled, "Dean." I turned my head to the left side but that didn't stop him. He kissed my neck, my shoulders, my chest. I arched my back at his kisses. "Dean, quit, you're acting like a horny teenager!"

"I am a horny teenager," Dean said seriously, looking me dead straight in the eye. I laughed and then met his lips, kissing him. Being back with Dean had been so good. I knew that it wasn't permanent and that it would end tomorrow, but I could enjoy what was happening now. I had missed him so much and it had felt like nothing had changed at all.

"You can't possibly want to have sex again. We did it like three times last night," I giggled, constantly being interrupted by Dean's kisses – not that I was complaining or anything. I rolled us over so that I was on top now.

"What can I say? I missed you," he said, biting his lip as he glanced at my naked body. I felt so on display at the moment but at the same time it was Dean and I felt so comfortable with him.

"Dean," I groaned, rolling my eyes. I was not in the mood right now but if he kept this up, I knew I would be, meaning I'd be roped into another hour or so of wasting the day away. "So what? Are we just going to spend all day in bed?"

"If you're lucky," Dean said back.

"Okay, Dean, seriously. You're going to kill me here!" I exclaimed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "Damn room service." Dean grumbled. Dean began to get out of bed and I just lay there. I sighed with relief, closing my eyes again. "This doesn't mean you're getting off the hook." Dean pulled on a shirt since he was already wearing boxers and made his way to the door to our room.

"Ay, ay, captain," I teased. As Dean had disappeared I pulled on some clothes from the bag that Molly had packed me. I put on a t-shirt and some underwear. I knew that there was probably no use in putting on pants so I didn't bother. I sat back down in bed and tried to tidy up the murdered sheets.

"So I got your favorite… waffles," Dean said.

"How did you know?" I asked back. "Aww."

"I don't forget things that easily, Summers," Dean replied.

"That could either be something really good, and if I ever screw up, something really, really bad," I observed.

"I don't think you'd ever screw up with me," Dean said, with disbelief.

"I somehow doubt that," I replied. "I don't know if you think I'm perfect or something but I'm uh... far from it."

"I somehow doubt _that_," Dean said, surely.

"Is it because you love me?" I asked.

"Yes, it's because I love you," Dean replied, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too," I replied, leaning in and kissing him quickly before eating my waffles. I hadn't realized it before, but I was starving!

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I haven't done anything at all today," I groaned, glancing over at the clock. It was already twelve thirty and we literally hadn't left the room all day.<p>

"Hm, I can think of one thing that you've done. More like one person," Dean smirked.

"Okay, beside that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fresh out of ideas," Dean said.

"Wow," I said, sarcastically. "Sex really is what guys think about all the time. You know, we could watch some TV, play a game- no! Not that kind of game, Dean!" Dean groaned and I laughed at his boyishness. He was so darn cute sometimes.

"Come here," Dean said. I curled up in his arms and he held me close to him. The arms of my t-shirt were starting to sag and show my bra strap but I didn't care. "Well, it'll be nice to take a few days off. I'm sure you'll be busy next year anyways. You going to college or what?"

I nodded and smiled to myself, "Mhm. I'm going to Syracuse. It's in New York. You know… you could come visit me sometime. Anyways, I'm excited. I've barely seen much out of Sioux Falls and from hunts but New York… that's a whole other monster. I mean, it's not like it'll be in the city, it's upstate, but still. I'll be able to go down to the city on the weekends and spend time there. It's crazy, you know?"

"Wow. I've been a couple of times on hunts. It's pretty cool, I guess," Dean shrugged.

"You know, I think I want to be a teacher," I started, almost as if it was a sudden realization for me. I looked up at Dean and he looked down at me.

"Wow, that's uh, that's great Mer," he stammered. I could tell that he was trying to be happy so I wanted to change the subject.

"What about you? What do you want to do with… your life I guess is what I'm asking?" I asked, trying to focus things on him.

Dean shrugged, playing it off like it was no big deal, "I'm just ready to kill some evil sons of bitches."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "No really. I mean, after you're done with all of that. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. If Dad ever stops I'll probably go work at a garage like him. Be a mechanic or something," Dean replied, simply.

"Dean, that's great," I smiled.

"I guess. It's whatever," he replied. I sighed. "Hey, tell me about Syracuse and your whole teacher plan."

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitantly, looking at him. I didn't want to push any buttons or anything. All I wanted was for Dean to be happy, especially in the limited time that we had.

"Of course, baby," Dean replied. I smiled and then began to tell him what I had been thinking about doing with my life.

**~3rd Person POV~**

Dean had only said that but was barely listening to what Meredith was saying. She was so happy and so excited about her life. She had a future – a bright one that is – and Dean knew that coming here was a mistake. Caleb Summers had asked him to stay away until she was done with school, but Dean couldn't help himself. A couple of months after the break up, Dean knew he needed a distraction. He had had a couple of women out on the road but none of them were as fulfilling as this weekend. Not to say that they weren't good. Some of the women were even far more experienced that Dean was, but none of them meant anything. Meredith did.

And last night was a reminder of that. Someone had once told Dean that sex was always better with someone that meant something to you. He had never believed it. Sex was just sex out on the road. But he knew what they meant now. There was something different about it. It was just pure physical pleasure anymore but some connection. He hated himself for even thinking about it because he sounded like some guy from a chick flick.

Dean knew why Caleb had asked him to stay away until school was over. As he listened to Meredith talk, he knew that he had to go soon. She was going off to college, going to have a normal life, going to become a teacher and while Dean wasn't quite sure he even wanted a normal life, he knew that Meredith did. If he stayed any longer, she'd be tempted to follow him – he knew that.

Meredith deserved better. As much as Dean loved her and wanted to take her for himself, he knew that he had to let her have the normal life her father wanted her to have. As much as he hated to admit that Caleb was right, he was so right. Dean made a conscious decision that he wouldn't try to contact her until she was done with college. Maybe not even then. Dean recalled that old saying, 'if you love someone let them go and if they love you, they'll come back'. Maybe someday they'd have their shot again because Dean knew sure as hell that he wanted more than seven months with her.

"Damn it," Dean swore aloud, his eyes widening once he realized that he had actually said that aloud and not in his head.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing, I uh, I was uh… nevermind," Dean replied.

"Okay," Meredith said, weirdly.

"Mer, you know I always love you right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," she replied, concern in her voice. "I love you too."

"Good, because I do. I'll always love you no matter what. Just remember that. No matter how crazy and hard things get… I love you, okay?" Dean said.

"Dean, you're starting to freak me out," Meredith started.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just uh, I've been thinking too much," Dean muttered.

**~End 3rd Person's POV~**

In telling Dean my story about Syracuse and everything, the both of us began drifting off into sleep. I woke up the next morning and moved my hand to the opposite side of the bed, alarmed to feel just bed. My eyes snapped open and Dean was not there. In the corner, I saw that Dean's duffel bag was gone.

I was beginning to panic. My heart started racing and I could feel the blood rushing through my body. I got out of bed and on his side, a piece of folded up paper had fallen on the floor. My hands shaking, I unfolded the piece of paper.

_Meredith, _

_Last night when I said that I'd always love you no matter what, I meant it. Yes, I know this is very chick flick-y but I didn't know how else to say it. If you're reading this right now, I'm gone and probably in Kansas by now. I'm so sorry I had to do this way but it just felt easier. I know, it sucks and I'm sorry that it does but… you have so much going for you. Don't give up on that. Maybe one day we'll have our shot. I really do love you. _

_Love, _

_Dean. _

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I read the note over and over again. He was gone? He left… it wasn't even that I was sad. Yes, I was. It felt as if my heart had been torn out and run over by an eighteen wheeler over and over again, but I was almost angry. He had showed up this weekend and had romantically whisked me off of my feet and he just up and left like this? Part of me felt like he had just used me but the better part of me knew that that wasn't true. Dean did love me and I knew that in my heart. But if he loved me so much, why would he want to hurt me like this? It was like all of my insides were stinging.

_He didn't even say goodbye..._

I picked up the phone on the night table and dialed a number. The phone rang three time before someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hey, Molly? It's me. Can you come pick me up? I'm uh… he's gone, Molly. And I don't really know what to do," I said, tears evident in my voice.

"Oh God, Mer, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say…" she trailed off.

"It's okay and don't blame yourself for any of it. It was all him he-, I, I just could really use a friend right now," I said.

"I'll be there in ten," Molly said back.

"Thanks," I sniffled before hanging up.

I looked around the hotel room. This was yet another chapter in Dean and I's story that was coming to an end. Did that mean that Dean and I's story was finally coming to an end? Only time would tell…

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time_

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line_

_And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Alright, so this is the end! What'd you think? Sequel will be up soon!


End file.
